The Hidden Village of Dragons
by kyuubi-phoenix1600
Summary: They are the legends people fear. They watch from the shadows. They spread fear, and hope. Many believed that they were gone, including 2 genin. Now the legend comes to life. As disaster threatens to strike, a new village appears guide and to take flight.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hi there all u Naruhina lovers! i hope you enjoy this story!**

**i dont own naruto. i just love the stories!**

* * *

He stood on top of the mountain face, looking down at the village. It had recovered well in the three years after the attack. But the scars were still there. He mournfully recalled that dreadful night.

*flashback start*

"_Its here! Kyuubi is here! Get all civilians to the shel-" _**KA-BOOM!**

*flashback end*

He shook his head. So many dead, so many lives ruined. Many brave shinobi died to stop Kyuubi. In the end, it had to be sealed. Even now, he could see the baby, only three years old. The hatred for the boy could be felt by a dead man in the deepest pits of Hell, yet none could speak of it. He sighed. At least the Third made the law to prevent the hatred for being spread to the younger generations. In hindsight, this was a move with mixed results. The hatred will still infect the younger folk. He grunted in frustration. Now he will need to help the boy. But helping him meant that the boy would follow the same training that he took. That means finding someone to bring him back. Geez, demons were unpredictable.

In his mind, two shapes appeared of equal size. One was blue, the other green. The green one spoke in the deep voice of a bass "What troubles you so, warrior?"

The man replied "Many things trouble me. I have much responsibility. Many burdens to shoulder."

The blue whispered in a gentle motherly tone "Is it the boy?"

"No. The boy will be fine. It's the thing to hold him back that worries me."

Both shapes shifted. The green asked "What do you mean?"

"The training involving Kyuubi." The green flinched when it realized the problem.

"Yes," said the green "that is a problem." Suddenly, the blue froze, causing both the man and the green to jump

"What is it? Another vision?" the green asked.

"Y-y-y-yes." the blue stammered.

"And?" demanded the green.

"I was given the answer to your problem," the blue spoke "but what do you mean 'the thing to hold him back'?"

"If he is to succeed in the training, someone must be chosen to be the one to prevent him from releasing the seal that Yondaime used," the man explained "When the training is undertaken, the person is often opposite of the trainee."

"Opposite in what?" the blue inquired.

"Almost everything," rumbled the green "Personality, abilities, gender, etc. Now, what was your vision? What did you see?"

"I saw a patch of sunlight and a fox. The fox was loud, proud, strong, and had a large appetite for ramen. I assume this is the boy, correct?" the blue described. The man nodded. "The patch of sunlight was quiet, shy, and doubtful, but had a strong liking for the fox."

"Well," said the man "that is interesting, but before we continue, could you please take a shape? I can't see where your eyes are and I would hate to be looking at something else"

Both shapes began to take form. Both were serpentine with legs, 2 mighty wings spread from their backs, a whip-like tail appearing behind the hind legs. The green formed a muscular chest and neck before connecting to a hydra-like head with spikes covering the head/neck connection. The blue was thin, but had the grace of a flying bird with the power to remove a mountain from its roots. The head was spiked but less prominently than the green, with softer ridges than the greens. The green was male, the blue female. Their names were Terrafirma and Chronos.

Chronos stretched and curled up cat-like, blinking her sapphire eyes at the man slowly "Better?" she asked.

"Much." A chair appeared behind the man and he sat down facing the two majestic beasts. "Please continue. The fox part I understand but the sunlight is confusing."

"Well then, the sunlight shifted and took on a feminine form, with long black hair with blue hues, and the eyes…"

"The eyes?" questioned Terrafirma.

"Her eyes were as captivating as…well, I'm not sure." Chronos sighed, "They drew my eyes slowly and they were naturally captivating."

"Anything else?" the man asked.

"She also had a kekkei genkai," finished Chronos

"Well that narrows down the field," muttered the man.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

The man jolted out of his mind state to see half a dozen jounin standing in a circle around him. He glanced quickly at the faces of the jounin. 'Shit, ANBU Black Ops' thought the man. He shrugged.

"Nothing from what I can tell. Is there a problem?"

"You have no head band. Who are you and what is your name?"

"I am a man with absolutely no reason to answer you but will and my name is…not important."

"That's it! Arrest him!" yelled the shortest ANBU.

"Now I have no intention of getting arrested," replied the man. He released a small amount of killing intent as he stood up.

The men backed off a few feet. Whoever or whatever this man was, he was strong and not to be taken lightly.

"And now I say to you 'Adieu'," the man bowed in a flourish and suddenly vanished.

The ANBU stood in shock 30 seconds as realization sunk in. None of them had seen the man perform hand seals and his eyes did not change at all. Who, or what, was that man?

High above the squad, the man laughed quietly. None of them knew that he had jumped to his airship waiting high above.

"Soon, Naruto, soon your training will be passed on to me," he murmured as he revved the engines to full power and shot towards the mountains "In the mean time, I look forward to your growth till then."

* * *

_Nine years later_

The man sat at the edge of the roof, watching the first rounds of the third test of the chuunin exam. As he watched, Terrafirma and Chronos appeared in his mind, watching through his eyes.

"The boy, Naruto, when is his match? I grow weary of watching these pathetic weaklings," growled Terrafirma.

"Patience, Terrafirma, patience," soothed the man "his match is starting right now."

The dragons grew quiet, mainly to hear what was happening.

As they watched, Naruto fell under the devastating barrage of Neji's 8 trigrams 64 palms. "Well, he is done fighting for now. Let's go," spoke Terrafirma and he vanished.

"What is he doing?" asked Chronos.

"He is getting back up," replied the man and as he spoke, Neji asked Naruto a question.

"It is pointless to get back up. Why keep fighting? Answer me, Naruto!"

The man grew silent. Chronos even paused to hear Naruto's answer.

"Because someone called me a failure," replied Naruto between breaths "RRRAAAAAAAGH!"

The man chuckled as Chronos jumped and started to clean her claws to calm herself. "Well, I never thought I would see the day when the very creature whose speed is said to rival the power of time was scared of the kid that had Kyuubi in his belly button."

"Shut up or I'll fully appear and lick you," she growled menacingly. A dragon's tongue was barbed and could skin a full grown deer in one swipe.

They continued to watch as the clash drew to a close.

"Well, that was entertaining."

"The fight or my scare?"

"The fight. Naruto has a power that his father had…" He stopped and stared into the crowd.

"What? What?" Chronos appeared on his shoulder and failed to follow his line of sight. "Wha'cha see? Girl flash ya?"

The man laughed and playfully punched her, not hard enough to harm her but just enough to knock her off balance. "Girl, yes. Flashing, no. I found our keeper for Naruto."

"Really? Where?"

"Currently knocked out and healing from the preliminaries. Now, I suggest that we get as far from the arena as possible."

"Why? Afraid of gennin now?"

"No, just no desire to watch the battle for the village."

Chronos got the hint and grew so that he could sit on her for the flight. His previous method of flight was currently sitting at the bottom of the ocean. He ticked off the leader of a large army. They had blimps and really good aim.

Flying away, they passed two shinobi, who were on their way to the arena for the exams. Neither saw the dragon and her rider, for they flew up above the clouds and hid their chakra.

They would not return for some time.

Many things would change in that time.


	2. Chapter 2: A chance meeting?

**.lover- I draw my inspiration from everywhere. I am a big anime fan, a book worm, and a gamer. Because of this, I have a very large imagination. I am a fan of dragons and the names of Terrafirma and Chronos are 2 names that I came up with. The man is actually from a fantasy of mine that of which I will not write about nor even talk to others about.**

**To those that are reading this: I will try to update as regularly as I can, however my family is currently going through a divorce and I will be leaving in June for den chief-ing Cub Scouts until August. With luck, I will have several chapters for you faithful readers around the globe. I will try to get some out though for you during that 3 month period.**

**I don't own Naruto. I hope this story complements the main story, not insult it.**

* * *

"Ahhhh….that hit the spot!" exclaimed the man.

Chronos sighed. They were sitting at a vendor at the side of the road, half a day's walk from Konoha. "Have you decided what your alias will be?"

"Nope," he replied. He thought for a bit and said "What about…Bee?"

"It suits you."

"Yeah, but with you next to me, I'm a rock. You're a sMMMHMPH!"

Chronos shoved the last dango down his open mouth and smiled. She was a dragon but disguised herself as a human women. She wore her ocean blue hair long, had sapphire eyes, and wore leather pants that clung to her legs and a leather jacket with a t-shirt that had the symbol for 'speed' on it.

Her nails were long and sharp. She did not like to change into a human, but certain liberties were allowed. Nails hurt when they were forced into flesh.

Bee was wearing a pale yellow jumpsuit with black stripes down the arms. He was muscular and seemed slow, but wore weights on his entire body. He held the record for the fastest marathon where they came from. The second place person was 4 solid minutes behind him.

He had 2 pistols nestled inside of shoulder holsters, hidden underneath his vest. The vest looked similar to a chunin vest but pitch black.

"I miss Terra." murmured Chronos.

"Why? He went with those fools willingly and-" Bee paused as he felt a vibration in the earth.

"What's up?

"Crap. I really hoped that I had lost them in Suna."

"Huh?" Chronos was confused.

"Fan girls," he mused "Put a desert between you and them and they'll cross it. I'll meet you at the village gate and if not there, the hokage's office."

"What are you going to do?"

Bee smiled an evil smile. "Play cat and mouse."

* * *

In Konoha, Naruto was waking up from a good dream of ramen and being hokage. He looked at the cat clock on the wall. 8 o'clock. He groaned. He had to see Granny Tsunade at 10. Naruto rose from bed and crossed to the bathroom. After relieving himself, he went to the fridge for milk. Pouring himself a bowl of cereal, he sat back thinking of past events. The Chunin exams, the clash with Gaara, the search for Tsunade, and the retrieval of Sasuke: a lot had happened during his time as a genin. Draining the last dregs of the milk, he watered the plants that he had been growing. They were growing magnificently under his watchful eye. He smiled. The plants were good listeners for when he needed to talk about his day, but they couldn't give any feedback to him. Glancing at the clock, he changed in to his bright orange and blue jumpsuit and started to walk towards the Hokage's tower. He got pointed glances from everywhere. For a long time, he had no idea why he was treated so badly. When he found out about Kyuubi being sealed inside his navel, he understood and was confused at the same time. He believed in the lesson of 'don't judge a book by its cover' and many of Konoha's residents judged him by his cover. He smiled. Every one except for Old man Ichiraku and his daughter!

As Naruto turned towards the entry way of the tower, a large and heavy object crashed into him and knocked them both into the dust.

"Oww!" Naruto moaned.

"Hey, you okay?"

Naruto looked up to see Bee standing over him, offering his hand to help him up.

Naruto grinned and accepted the hand. "Thanks. I'm…"

"Naruto Uzumaki. Age:12, enjoys ramen to a fault, lives alone and just returned from a titanic battle that ruined a monument." Bee reeled off.

"Huh?" Naruto looked at Bee with surprise etched on his face.

"Sorry. I have a special ability that allows me to know the most recent and important things about new people I meet. I don't have full control of it yet. Name's Bee."

"Where's your head band?" Naruto asked, noticing the lack of the mark of the shinobi.

"The…people who raised me do not believe in having to declare our alliance to ourselves. It raises a lot of suspicion when we go to villages." Bee explained.

"Ah. Who are the people that raised you?"

"The…" Bee looked to the right in alarm.

"Nani? What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Crud. The fangirls I was running from found my trail."

"Nani?"

"I have a very large reputation and unfortunately, that includes fans, or in my case, fangirls that are trying to get you to marry them, go out with them, etc."

"Oh," Naruto breathed. Bee was like Sasuke, just with no ego.

"And here they come," grumbled Bee.

All of a sudden, a large group of girls rounded the corner and thundered towards the duo. Just then, Hinata walked onto the road between the mob and the boys. The two boys froze.

Bee yelled "You grab the girl! I'll distract the mob! I'll meet you in the tower!"

"Got it!" Naruto shouted back.

The two sprinted off to intercept the potential collision.

"She's still recovering from the chunin exams, right?" Bee hollered to Naruto.

"Granny Tsunade healed her, but she stays at the hospital," Naruto said..

_Interesting_, thought Bee. _This requires some asking around_.

Hinata was walking to the tower when she spotted Naruto and Bee running towards her at full speed. She blushed and started to speak when she heard running behind her. She turned around to see a large group of girls that sped up when they saw Bee running. She was 3 feet from being trampled when Naruto grabbed her, threw her onto his back, and sprinted away with Bee close behind them.

"N-N-N-Naruto-kun?" stammered Hinata as they raced to stay ahead of the mob.

"Sorry, Hinata! But we needed to get you out of the way of the stampede!" called Naruto.

_N-N-Naruto is carrying me,_ thought Hinata. She blushed fiercely and promptly passed out.

Bee noticed this exchange while they sprinted toward the Hokage's tower. _Well, she likes him and he doesn't know._ He grinned. This was going to be interesting.

"Naruto! Run into the tower on my mark!"

"Nani?"

"Just do it…NOW!" roared Bee.

Naruto pumped his legs even harder, making it to the tower just as the mob passed the door. He could hear Bee screaming "Oh Shit DATTABOYOOOO!" as he ran with the girls close to his tail. He chuckled.

"What's so funny?" came a voice behind him.

Naruto jumped and looked back. "How did you get back so fast?"

"Shadow clone," Bee stated simply. "Now let's get inside before they show up again."

* * *

**And that's the second chapter! Next: New things come to light about Bee and Chronos. What are the secrets of this duo? Please review soon and hope to hear from you again!**


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets and a mission

**Hey there readers! I'm sorry if this chapter is out late. I have been very busy. I am going to start working on a second fanfic (also naruhina)! I hope you guys enjoy reading my story and will read the second one too! This story will have minor crossover of some Pokemon characters later (Pokemon wise, not Pokemon character wise ****J****)**

**I don't own Naruto or Pokemon. I hope this story flatters these series, not insult it.**

**

* * *

**

Hinata slowly became conscious. Eyes still blurry, she saw a large patch of blue and soft talking and laughing. A face appeared above her and asked, "Are you okay?"

Hinata nodded and sat up. She was laying on the couch inside the fifth Hokage's tower. Naruto was trying to get into the main office of Tsunade-sama. A young woman with the most beautiful blue was standing over her with Shizune sitting by the table looking concerned.

"I'm fine." said Hinata so quietly that Shizune had to ask what she said.

"That's good…..NARUTO!" yelled the lady, "Settle down or I'll curse you so that ramen will run from you whenever you reach for it!"

Naruto looked at her with surprise and loathing. No ramen meant that he would actually have to go shopping. He scowled at her and sat at the table, throwing periodic glances at the door.

"Ano, what is your name?" Hinata inquired to the blue-haired girl. Her hair looked like light literally slid off of it. She was stunning.

"Chronos," replied the lady, offering her hand. Hinata took it and shook it. "Hinata."

"Pleasure," Chronos said and looked in Naruto's direction and growled "Naruto…..stay. put."

Naruto was about to head back to try and open the Hokage's door. Hinata noticed that Chronos' eyes went from round to narrow like a cat's eyes and stayed that way until a very nervous Naruto sat back down.

"Ano, Chronos-san?"

"Yes, Hinata?" answered a normal eyed Chronos.

"Who are you?"

"Good question. However I cannot tell you just yet."

"Why?"

"Because of our mission."

Naruto perked up. "What mission?"

"A mission we need Tsunade-sama's permission for."

* * *

Tsunade was sitting at her desk with Bee when Hinata woke up.

"Let me get this straight," spoke Tsunade after thinking about what Bee just said "you know of a place where Jinchurikis such as Naruto can be safe from Akatsuki and no fear of attack?"

"Correct." confirmed Bee.

Tsunade leaned back in her chair and looked at Bee suspiciously "What's the catch?"

"There's actually 2 catches. You'll know them if you allow Naruto and the girl we brought in to train under us."

Tsunade looked at Bee with the greatest look of loathing that she could muster. "Bastard."

Bee smiled innocently. "Nope, just sensible. And make it quick, Naruto's trying to get in again." He had put up a seal on the entrance of the office and told Tsunade that he would release it after their talk.

Tsunade mulled the idea over and replied "Okay, and the catches?"

Bee smiled and said "First, Chronos and I need to know their capabilities, personalities, etc. We figured a training battle between Chronos and I and Hinata with Naruto."

"Okay."

"One catch involves Kyuubi."

Tsunade stiffened and grew serious.

"We understand that the fox must stay sealed. However, with this training, Naruto will be able to master a form that has only been learned by one person and they are still figuring out the kinks. There is a risk and that's where Hinata comes in."

"What is the risk?"

"The training involves turning Kyuubi's chakra into a physical form and a weapon. But the risk is that if used too long, the demon will take over."

Tsunade choked on her sake. Bee continued after she finished coughing.

"In order to prevent this from happening, someone must be chosen as the key to return the user to normal."

"And Hinata is the person you chose as the key?" asked Tsunade.

"Yep."

"Who is the person that also learned this style?" inquired Tsunade.

"They are sitting in front of you."

Tsunade spat the sake in her mouth at Bee and stared in utter shock at him. "YOU?"

Bee calmly wiped sake from his eyes. "Yep. The second catch-"

"I thought that was the second catch?"

"No. the second catch is that they must become dragon tamers."

"What?" exclaimed Tsunade, "Dragons exist?"

"Certainly. Chronos is a dragon. She's just transformed." explained Bee.

Tsunade glared at him. "How come you did not go into the smuggling business? You would be very good."

"Morals. Now let's let our trainees in."

* * *

Naruto was about to go to the door again, risking Chronos' anger, when Bee and Tsunade walked in. Tsunade looked mildly pissed and when her eyes passed over Chronos, fear clawed its way into her eyes.

"All right, Naruto, Hinata." Both genin stood up when Tsunade spoke. "You have a training mission."

"All right! Wait, What?" shouted a confused Naruto.

"You both will be taken under the wings of Bee and Chronos for special training."

"No," pouted Naruto "send someone else."

"Sadly, they chose you both." Tsunade said.

"Ano, how long will we be away?" spoke Hinata.

"Depending on how long certain parts of the training takes, 2 to 3 years." answered Chronos.

Hinata's mind went into overdrive. Three years alone with Naruto and two unknown instructors. That meant he would speak to her. That meant that she would talk to him! She listened in a daze, trying not to faint as red creeped into her face.

"In order to determine a certain aspect of the training, w need to speak to Hinata." Bee continued.

"Nani? What about me?"

Bee looked at Tsunade guiltily before saying, "We already know about you, Naruto. We've been watching you since it happened."

Naruto looked at Bee and Chronos as if they just sprouted two heads. The incident that Bee was referring to was the attack of Kyuubi and the sealing of it in his navel. Hinata was looking back and forth between the strangers and the hyper blond, completely confused.

"Really?" asked Naruto.

Chronos nodded. "From the instant it occurred and a little before."

Naruto couldn't decide if he should be pissed or happy.

"So, we need to speak with Hinata and after that, test you." Chronos piped up, hoping to clear the air of unease that had settled into the room.

Hinata visibly flinched. She had failed miserably at the Chuunin exams when fighting Neji. Her father made sure she would never forget. Like she could.

She said "What kind of test?"

Chronos smiled gently. "A sparring match to see what exactly you are capable of. You will also have a test to check your pursuit skills."

"Why?"

Bee sighed. "We will explain more after the match. But first," He clapped his hands. "I need to eat. Running from those girls twice and running here has given me an appetite."

"You ate that poor dango stand out of house and home!" protested Chronos as they walked out of the tower with Naruto and Hinata in tow.

"Can we go to Ichiraku's?" asked Naruto.

Bee looked at Hinata and Chronos and replied "Sure."

"All right, Ichiraku's, here we come!" Naruto said happily as the group headed to his favorite ramen shop.

* * *

**Next chapter: Chronos gives Hinata a taste of what training will produce. Please review! I have been getting severe writer's block and would like to hear your opinions and questions!**


	4. Chapter 4: Taking Flight

**Hi there readers! Sorry about the long wait for the next chapter! I was working and couldn't type the chapter for you!**

**Alright guys (and gals!) Please be sure to review!**

**I do not own Naruto. I am hoping this flatters the story, not insult it.**

* * *

Chronos, Bee, Naruto, and Hinata were sitting at Ichiraku's when the sensei duo began to ask Hinata about herself.

"How old are you, Hinata?" asked Chronos.

"13" The young Hyuuga answered.

"Your parents?" asked Bee, who was racing Naruto at downing bowl after bowl of ramen. They were halfway through their third bowl.

"My father is 33 years old. My mother is dead. She died just after Hanabi's birth."

Both senseis winced in unison and said (still in unison) "I'm sorry." Then Bee ordered a 4th bowl.

"It's fine. You don't need to apologize." Hinata protested.

"That's not why…never mind," said Bee "And how does he treat you?"

Immediately after Bee asked the question, Chronos felt Hinata close up. Call it women's intuition (Yes, dragons have that!) but she felt that this question needed a woman's touch (Yes, dragons have that too! Take that stereotypes! :-P). She gave Bee a glare that with normal men (that didn't hang around dragons) would have put them into shock, including twitching and the whole nine yards. Leaving Bee to choke on a piece of chicken, Chronos stretched her mind out to feel Hinata's timid mind. She asked gently '_That bad, huh?_'

Hinata flinched and stared at Chronos.

She smiled kindly. '_It's alright, no one can hear this. Except Bee, but I'm blocking the baka._' Hinata continued to stare and said "Huh?"

'_Just think your words and I'll hear and respond. This is between you and me and if you want, Bee. Naruto never has to know_' Chronos comforted.

'_Oh, alright._' When Hinata felt Chronos' mind, she felt an ancient mind with a child like curiosity. She hadn't seen that combination in all of her life. '_He treats me fine, but…he is disappointed in me._'

'_Why?_' asked Chronos gently.

'_Because I am a failure. I can't do the Jyuuken properly, I lost to my cousin Neji and nearly died,_' Tears began to form around Hinata's eyes. '_He wants me to become better, t-t-t-t-o b-b-b-be a st-st-strong heir…,_' As she finished saying this, Hinata broke into tears and began to sob silently.

Chronos gazed at the young girl. '_Damn, this girl needs a pick-me-up like I need to…Wait a second!_' the dragon thought. She mentioned her idea to Bee and after retelling him what the now crying Hyuuga heir said, He looked at her and agreed. Naruto was sent off to prepare for the match in 5 hours.

"Hinata?" Chronos gently placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. Hinata looked up into the light sapphire eyes. "Would you follow me, please?"

Hinata nodded, wiped her tears and got up to follow her. Bee paid for the ramen and followed at a short distance. Chronos sent a mental ray to Bee '_The instant I see that man, I'm going to tear him limb from limb for causing this helpless girl to be such a wreck.'_

'_You'll do no such thing. As much as I would like to do the same to the self-absorbed son of a bitch, I get the feeling that there is more to that than meets the eye. You can, however, scare him when we see him later tonight.'_ "I'll meet you at training ground 9 in a few hours." Bee gave his leave and disappeared in the crowd. Hinata tried to spot him when Chronos pointed out "He can vanish with extreme ease. The world he grew up in required it." Hinata looked strangely at Chronos. "You'll have to ask him." Chronos replied simply to the puzzled look. Neither women said anything more until Chronos had led them to the top of the Hokage Monument.

"Ano, Chronos-sensei?" Hinata asked.

"Yes?"

"Why are we up here?"

Chronos stated "Bee and I saw that you needed a pick-me-up. This…..privilege was granted once, to only one man."

Hinata was curious, "Who?"

"Bee." Chronos answered. "He was given a terrible burden and suffered an even worse loss when he was just barely 2 days old." Hinata gaped as the dragon went on, staring in to the early afternoon sun. "My brother, Terrafirma, and I were sealed inside of him. In our blind rage, not to mention one of the few times him and I agreed on something, we took over his body and killed the sealers in revenge," Hinata gasped. "In the aftermath, we discovered that the sealers were in fact…his own parents. Ever since, we have been plagued by the fact that we stained a new born baby's hands with blood." Chronos paused before continuing. "Eventually, he released us. However, the seal required a replacement. Due to the connection and touching of all three of our soul's, a new tailed demon was formed. Terrafirma and I, as well as the rest of the dragon race, owe him a debt that will last several lifetimes."

"All because of something he had no control over?" Hinata said incredulously.

"Yes," Chronos replied. "Now, for you to get this privilege, I need to change."

"Huh?"

Chronos smiled. "You'll see." She crouched on all fours, drew her head back, and belted out an earth-shattering roar. Clothing melted as she grew and her skin changed into ocean blue scales. Bones snapped and cracked as a pair of wings and a tail exploded from Chronos' human form. Her neck lengthened as her head became lizard-like. Chronos' arms and legs grew into solid scale-covered limbs. The hands and feet were replaced by paws and claws with a sharp tear. With a final crack, Chronos flexed her muscles and sighed in relief. "Whew! I was beginning to get cramped in that form." She glanced at where the genin stood only to find that she had fainted. "Oh dear."

* * *

Hinata awoke to a deep humming sound. Looking up, she saw a sea of glistening blue scales. She called out softly, afraid of possibly getting eaten, "Chronos?"

"Yes?" Chronos replied as she watched with interest as Tsunade was attempting to calm a group of shinobi that were startled by her earlier roar.

"Ano, what are you, exactly?"

Chronos gave a soft chuckle.

"What?"

"Think about it." Chronos nudged Hinata so that the young Hyuuga could approach where Chronos' head was. "Large bat-like wings, a tail, 4 legs-ACHOO!" She sneezed, sending a bright blue flame flying. "And breathes fire. That should narrow down the field a lot" Chronos clued.

Hinata racked her brains for a living creature that met the specifications of what Chronos had said. However, the blue dragon's words did match with a mythical creature. "You're a dragon?"

"You got it. I'm the fastest one ever born, too." Chronos confirmed.

"And your brother?"

"He is the strongest one ever born. Of course, Bee could spar evenly with him and win."

Hinata remembered why they were even on top of the monument. "You said that you were giving me a privilege?"

Chronos nudged Hinata, "Climb up and strap in." The Hyuuga heir looked up to see a saddle on Chronos' back where the neck joined the body. As she climbed, she accidentally brushed a rather ticklish spot on Chronos. She was forced to stop when Chronos began to squirm. Hinata exclaimed "Quit wiggling!"

"Hey, you brushed a ticklish spot so I can't help it!" Chronos giggled as she fought to control the small tongues of flame escaping her mouth.

Hinata finally settled on the saddle and was trying to figure out the straps on the side when they jumped out of her hands and strapped her legs snugly to the side. She sent a questioning look at Chronos. The dragon shrugged, "Bee thought of it. It makes the prep for flight a little faster."

"Oh, I see." Hinata sighed. The dragon ran for the edge of the cliff. "Wait, Fligh-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as Chronos dove over the end of the cliff.

Hinata's screams were quickly silenced by the air as it forcefully began to fill her lungs. She was barely able to hang on to the pommel as Chronos pulled out of her power dive and soared upwards. Hinata looked over the side and was amazed at how quickly the landscape was zooming by. She braced as Chronos prepared to soar even higher.

'_Well?'_ Chronos thought.

'_This…this is amazing!' _breathed Hinata.

Chronos gave a chuckle. _'Wait until you see the view after the clouds.'_

The dragon promptly flew into a large cloud bank, wings beating powerfully to maintain the height. Hinata shivered slightly as the water molecules chilled her skin. As soon as Chronos flew out of the bank, Hinata saw the view and gaped.

The view blew her away. The late afternoon sun (She was unconscious for a while) bathed the clouds in a fiery orange glow, the landscape painted to a similar color but it had more green in the shade. The mountains to the south rippled of gray, white, and red that shifted as the turtle clouds progressed slowly across the sky. Shifting her gaze forward, Hinata was greeted with the sight of late afternoon Konoha. The village was enfolded by the sun's subtle orange caress. At certain points, she could spot the unhurried movement of the crowd that filled the streets. She even spotted the Hyuuga estate.

Glancing downwards, Hinata caught sight of the bright orange figure of Naruto as he made his way to the training ground. At this point, Chronos belted out another roar and was answered by screams, jutsus, and weapons that flew short or missed her.

'_Well, what do you think?'_ Chronos asked the Hyuuga.

'_Wow, Bee was given this?'_

'_Hai. Now take all that you have just seen, and multiply it by 5. That is how much we owe him.'_

Hinata was shocked. _'Your race owes him that much?'_

'_Hai, all because he freed us. Out of all that he could have done, he gave us our freedom back. He paid the price by becoming the host for the strongest dragon demon, one stronger than Kyuubi.'_

'_Why?'_ Hinata became appalled.

'_In order to gain something, something of equal value must be paid. He freed us, in exchange he willingly became a Jinchuriki.'_ Hinata heard a soft moan. _'After what we took from him, after everything, he forgave us.'_

* * *

The very person that Chronos was speaking of was meditating when the second roar alerted him. Standing, he stretched and spotted Tsunade, Hiashi, Neji, Kakashi, Kurenai, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba and Naruto walking through the entry. He began to walk towards them, but stopped as a voice seeped into his head.

'_**So you finally decided.'**_

'_Oy, shut it. It is high time that I did take him under my wing. And you still need to decide on that main ability of yours.'_

'_**Don't change the subject. Then the obligation you gave Yondaime is false? You are doing this because of the fact you are related to-'**_

'_That's quite enough Gondra.'_

'_**Look you baka, I may only be a few years old, but even I can tell you are nervous about this. I'll back off for now. I'm just glad I get front row seats when this whole thing blows up in your face.'**_

'_Thanks for the vote of confidence.'_ Bee thought grimly as he watched Chronos glide down with Hinata on the saddle.

Chronos sent one last mental beam to Hinata, _'Don't tell Naruto about Bee.'_

'_Why?'_

'_Because he wants to tell him himself.'_

The dragon landed with a thump and a small run. The saddle straps unlatched and Hinata slid off the saddle, landed and stumbled. Chronos chuckled "It will take some time to stretch your muscles."

"Okay." Hinata replied. She paused and turned back to the now human Chronos. "Chronos?"

"Hai?"

"Arigato. You didn't need to do that."

Chronos knelt down so that her head was the same height as Hinata's. "Would you like to know what I see when I look at you?"

"Hai." Hinata answered.

"I see a lovely girl, a little on the pale side but healthy. In getting to know you, that changes. I see a girl who has a spine and isn't afraid of most things, but is afraid that if she shows that spine, it will only get crushed. I see a kind and caring girl who happens to have a crush on the loudest knuckle head this side of Dragon country." Hinata blushed at this. "I won't tell. You also have enormous strength, not in body," Chronos placed her hand on Hinata's belly. "But in spirit." She moved her hand to cover Hinata's heart. "It will take some time for it to manifest in your strength, but it will happen. Until that time, stay strong and," Chronos winked at her. "Fight like a girl, okay?"

Hinata nodded as happiness filled her. Finally, someone other than her team that didn't see her as useless.

Chronos stood as Kurenai came over to where she stood. Kurenai said, "Thank you for giving her that speech."

Chronos smiled. "Everyone needs encouragement. But everyone has a different way of getting it." Walking over to where Bee stood, She said, "And Hinata," the Hyuuga heiress looked at the dragon. "You would have to be the densest person on the planet not to notice it."

Bee looked around to see that everything was in place. "Alright, Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata, please step forward."

Naruto stood in front of the new senseis, energy pouring out of every single pore of his body. Hinata stood beside him, calm on the surface, but her nervousness and new found confidence showing through her eyes. Bee continued, "This is a match that will best determine the course of your training. If you attempt to fight to win, you will lose," Naruto protested but was quickly silenced by a glare from Chronos. "But either way, fight to the best of your limits and abilities. You have any jutsu that you know under your disposal. This fight has no time limit. There are more rules for the two exams that you will be taking but I'll cover those later. Now, when I say, the battle will commence. Naruto, Hinata, are you ready?"

"Just get started already! I'm always ready!" Naruto exclaimed. Hinata gave a quick nod before she could hesitate.

Bee smiled like he was already picking the flowers for their funeral. "Very well. BEGIN!"

* * *

**Alright readers, and that's the newest chapter! FYI, this chapter is exceptionally long, due to the fact that I feel bad for not updating during the summer. But I intend to make it up to you. I am considering starting another story still, so please, let me know if you like my work. If I get enough reviews, I will begin the other story. Any ways, I am considering which path I will have Hiashi's part in the story will take. Please send me your opinion. Review please and have a wonderful (insert preferable time of day)!**


	5. Chapter 5: Discovery part 1

**Hello faithful readers! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**I don't own Naruto or any of the characters from other series that may be mentioned in this story.**

* * *

As soon as Bee said go, Naruto pulled out a Naruto army using Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu. To Naruto's surprise, neither were impressed.

Keeping an eye on the clones, Bee said "I call the clones and Hinata. You take the chakra wonder."

Chronos nodded as she watched the clones draw kunais. "And if he goes fox?"

"Throw him into the woods. I'll send Hinata out and deal with him." Bee said grimly. He bent down and placed his hand on the ground while focusing chakra into his legs. He jumped, going impossibly fast into the air.

Naruto ignored the disappearance of Bee and told the clones to charge Chronos. The clones were 5 feet away when a shout came from the sky "Flaming Earth Style: Meteor Impact no Jutsu!" Bee came hurtling down surrounded by a boulder that was covered in flames. He hit the ground, forming a good sized crater and eliminating some of the clones in the hit. Then the shock wave dealt with the other clones.

Naruto found himself speechless and grinned on the inside. He had something to pester Bee into teaching him.

Bee exploded out of the rock towards Hinata. She quickly struck at him, closing several chakra points. He unleashed a vicious kick toward her side. She blocked, but the sheer strength of the kick sent her flying into the forest, narrowly missing the spectators that were watching. Kiba began to head to where Hinata was, but Bee stopped him. Kiba and Akamaru flinched when they saw his blue and white eyes. "Don't. She can only fight to her limit if no one is watching. The fight in the preliminaries was due to her hidden stubbornness and her own will. I want to see her abilities." He said in a low voice and took off after her.

Hinata flew for several yards and several tree branches before she flipped and skidded on her feet in a clearing a good ways away from the original battle area. A kunai flew to where she had landed. Dodging, she failed to notice the small bead on the end of the handle.

A large ice spike erupted into the sky, narrowly missing Hinata but slicing a this cut along her leg up to her hip. Hiding in a tree, Bee launched more of the ice kunais at Hinata, while evaluating her evasive abilities. _She's got a good pair of eyes. Now let's see if she can take the offensive._

After avoiding the last ice kunai, Hinata finally activated her Byakugan and proceeded to try and locate the elusive sensei. Spotting him near the top of a near by tree, she flashed stepped behind him and launched a palm strike at Bee. He used his own hand to push the strike's direction away from his body. Hinata, noticing this, pressed her Jyuuken assault. This continued for several minutes, Hinata sending strike after strike and Bee redirecting them. Bee examined her power behind the strike as he let one strike land and continued to redirect the others. _She's got a pretty strong chakra. If she learns the Jyuuken style that that woman knew, she would be a force to be reckoned with. Now let's check her defense._

He diverted one last attack and struck at the Hyuuga. She gasped as the strike hit. The strike itself didn't surprise her, but the fact that the fist was surrounded by flames did. Hinata quickly jumped out of Bee's strike range and prepared herself for the inevitable attack. He sent a flaming hook at her but was stopped by the chakra shield that she was forming with her hands at an alarming speed and crying out "8 trigrams 64 palms defense: Guardian's Shield!" The power behind the shield increased as Bee soon found himself in a bind with his fist stuck to the shield. He quickly set up his own defense. The shield exploded outwards, sending Bee flying into a tree with a solid crack.

Hinata fell to one knee. With doing all the palm strikes and now her own version of the Kaiten, she was close to exhausting her chakra supply. She had to wrap this up quickly.

Bee stood as the earth that protected him from the backlash fell. He smiled thinly, "You forced me to get serious." He put on a pair of reflective sunglasses. Hinata immediately sensed a large chakra flow to his eyes, but couldn't make sense of it or see it. It was like his sunglasses blocked the Byakugan. He charged her, using a palm strike similar to the Jyuuken. She attempted to guard, but his hand snaked it's way through her guard and landed solidly on her stomach. She didn't feel pain, which surprised her. Bee used a Jyuuken strike but didn't harm her. She felt an unknown chakra in her stomach as Bee did a back flip into the air and landed next to the large chain of ice spikes. When he made 2 hand signs and smirked, she began to become afraid. Bee said "Ice style: Icicle missiles jutsu." As soon as he finished speaking, the spikes on the pillars of ice detached and made a rather speedy bee line for her….Hinata gasped. Bee hadn't attack her, instead he marked her for his next jutsu. As the missiles streaked towards her, Hinata dodged, sending chakra to her legs to boost her reaction time, but even then the speeding missiles grazed her on her limbs. She landed on the ground with a solid thump, and her Byakugan deactivated as her chakra flow ran dry.

Bee deactivated his eyes, put the sunglasses in a hidden pocket, and offered his hand to Hinata. "You did rather well, considering everything that has happened to you."

"Arigato, sensei." the Hyuuga heir said in a halting breath. Bee froze. "What?"

"Your cuts from the last attack, they're gone."

Hinata looked down at her limbs and saw what he meant. "They were probably just light grazes."

He shook his head. "Those were rather large cuts." _'Is it possible?' _"Hinata, could you stay still for a second?"

She complied. Bee quickly signed a jutsu to cause earth tendrils to wrap around her limbs and lie her on the ground. The last thing that Hinata saw was Bee's hair and the last thing she heard was Bee crying, "Mystic Art: Soul Dive!".

Her world went black.

* * *

_Several minutes ago._

Naruto began to go check on Hinata, but Chronos blocked his way. Her voice was her dragon voice and not a regular human, "Your fight is with me, Naruto Uzumaki." she hissed at the blonde.

"Grrrr…Fine!" Naruto realized that he was fighting an seasoned and extremely tough opponent that could change shapes and had an unknown amount of attacks at her disposal. He summoned more shadow clones and prepared to attack her.

Off to the side lines, Kiba was wondering something "Shouldn't Naruto be extremely low on chakra now?"

"If you were listening to what Bee said earlier, Naruto's a chakra freak. He could do this several times and barely get winded." Kakashi answered. "Not to mention he's got some very powerful jutsus under his belt." Mentally he added _'And that's not even including Kyuubi's chakra.'_

Chronos seemed unconcerned. Activating an elemental ability, she formed a large boulder in front of her and sent it flying into the clone army, who vanished with several poofs and curse words.

Naruto sent the clones at her, transformed into a rock, and crept closer while spinning a Rasengan in his hand.

Still using the Earth element, Chronos leapt in to the air, summoned the Earth Flail (which looked like a glowing green ball and energy link), and slammed it into the ground. This resulted in shock waves that shattered nearby trees and dispelled the clones.

Seizing his chance, Naruto released the transformation and leapt at the airborne dragon. The instant the chakra sphere touched Chronos, she vanished and the Rasengan was dispelled as well. He had just enough time to look confused before a shape shot out of the clouds, hit him, slammed him into the ground, and pinned Naruto. When the dust settled, the sight of the shape Chronos was in terrified both Naruto and the spectators.

She was a mix of a dragon and a woman. She had a woman's body, scales covering certain parts in a elaborate scheme (Kakashi had a slight nosebleed, but he's a pervert), but her limbs were draconic. Chronos had a tail, wings and her teeth were pointed. Naruto shivered as she smiled to the pinned shinobi. _'Dammit, he never should have came that close to hitting me with that. It's not as damaging as Bee's completed version, but still!'_ Chronos thought _'He's a cut above me in the strategy apartment, he could over power me but that would take Kyuubi's chakra,'_ She leapt off him and landed gracefully nearby. _'His evasion should be pretty good but that strike never misses. Not to mention any damage he took from it is gone. Let's test you a little more'_

Standing, Naruto summoned five clones. One charged Chronos and punched her yelling "Naru-". She took the blow and was kicked into the air by the remaining four, who were roaring "to!". Naruto leapt on top of the first clone and while front flipping a kick, yelled "Uzumaki Barrage!"

The kick landed on a log. Chronos appeared beneath Naruto and purred "Dragon's Aerial Barrage." She sent him sky ward and flew in several diagonals (**Similar to Lee's reverse Lotus**), with Naruto in the center. She struck five times and kicked him back to earth. He landed with a crash and was struggling to stand when she landed a fair distance away. "Had enough?" Chronos called.

"No way!" He growled. He summoned one last shadow clone and began to form the Rasengan.

Chronos knelt to the ground and on all fours, formed a version of the Rasengan that Bee had invented.

Naruto charged and thundered "RASENGAN!" as he thrust the sphere toward the draconic woman.

Chronos released her Rasengan and roared "Dragon Breath: Rasengan Blast!" as the sphere launched from her mouth to meet the incoming jutsu.

There was silence, then an explosion rocked the early evening night as a large shock wave flattened trees and blew away the spectators. Sasuke was dumbfounded. He had just witnessed a dragon that annihilated a training ground in a finishing attack. Sasuke's eyes hardened. The dobe didn't deserve the training, only the Uchiha should be given that power.

As the dust settled, Chronos could be seen with her hand in a strike position over a now prone Naruto's throat. "Checkmate." she said. Chronos moved to allow him to get up. "I've got to admit, you made me very nervous at times. You pass."

"Yes!" Naruto yelled and was jumping up and down like a child at Christmas with millions of presents. Chronos gazed at him. He was just like his mother, a complete bundle of energy.

"What about Hinata?" he said after doing a small victory dance.

"I believe she passed but…." Chronos went ridged.

"Nani?"

"It's Hinata. Bee found something."

Neji and Hiashi were by the dragon in a flash. "What did he find?"

"He's not sure. Bee's…..Shit you idiota," Chronos cursed. She pointed in a direction a little to the left of where Hinata and Bee had dissapeared. "Everyone, go in that direction. I'm running ahead!"

"What's going on?" Tsunade yelled.

"Bee is figuring that out now. He's in pain, though! Hurry!"

* * *

**And that's the chapter!**

**Fyi, Hinata's guard is the same one as she did in the Bekochu Beetle arc in the anime. I just didn't remember the name and acted like the one I wrote was the same but more perfected.**

**Tune in for the next chapter and don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Discovery part 2

**Hello all my fans on Fanfiction! I beg for your forgiveness for making y wait so long for an update. My laptop runs on the ancient Microsoft 95 and all my floppy disks went blank and won't work. Despite everything that I have had thrown at me, here is the next chapter!**

**I don't own Naruto or any other characters that may be mentioned in this story.**

* * *

"Mystic Art: Soul Dive!"

Hinata's world went black. She awoke to find that she was in a small room. Looking around quickly, it was her bedroom. And it was very quiet. "Hello?" Hinata called out. She opened her bedroom door and saw a large expanse of land and pictures floating in the air. Upon closer inspection, she found that the pictures were actually her memories. "Helloooooo!" the Hyuuga heiress called again. "Helloooooo!" came back the echo.

"Please stop doing that, it's creepy." came a male voice beside her.

Hinata jumped out of her skin and fell flat on her butt as Bee fought hard not to laugh. After getting up and dusting herself off, Hinata demanded "Where are we?"

"This is your mind-scape. This is what your mind looks like. Don't worry, everyone's looks like this. Although," he glanced at the box that was her room. "Only a few have locked memories of crushes." Hinata blushed fiercely and vegan to speak. Bee shushed her and winked. "I won't tell. I promise.

There was a deep rumble and a female voice spoke softly "Who dares to enter the mind of my host?"

'_Well, that confirms that theory.'_ Bee thought as he said "Reveal yourself and I will do the same." Whispering, he said to the female Hyuuga, "Always show respect to higher creatures. You'll live longer."

There was a pause. The voice answered "Very well."

The mind-scape blurred and zoomed by until Hinata and Bee were standing in front of a large barred door, similar to a door to a jail cell. A spell tag with the kanji for 'seal' locked the door. As the two humans watched, a large white figure came into view.

On the other side of the door, a snow white fox sat glaring at the sensei. It had golden eyes and silver stripes around the eyes (**similar to the pattern on Kyuubi's head**). Nine pure white tails flicked behind her, showing her agitation. After giving Bee the death glare, the fox turned to Hinata and said "Welcome, Hinata-sama, to my prison."

Silvery white chakra streamed out of the fox's side of the room and encircled Hinata. Bee clutched his stomach. "Unbelievable, a celestial being." he murmured as the dragon in his belly shifted uneasily.

"Correct. I am Lelani, the celestial nine tailed fox. And judging by your reaction and the odd smell of your chakra, you are not the host of Kyuubi." Lelani said.

"You are correct. I am Bee, the jailer of the young ten tailed dragon, Gondra."

Lelani nodded. "I suspect that that is not your real name."

Bee stiffened and nodded. Hinata looked at him curiously before asking "Ano, Lelani-san?"

"Hai, Hinata-sama?"

"Why couldn't I tell that you were here? In me?"

"I was sealed by a shaman when you were but a baby. Your mother did it shortly after your birth. The shaman died, but not before he gave your mother the key to revealing me to you." Lelani explained. "It blocked any connection you might've had with me."

"Excuse me," Bee interrupted. "As much as I hate to break up this lovely chat, the jutsu I cast is nearing the maximum time limit. Lelani-san, would you like me to alter the seal to one similar to the one Yondiame used?"

"Yes, please. And Hinata," the Hyuuga paused as Bee led her away from the seal. "I have seen all that has happened to you. The good…and the bad. You have done nothing to be ashamed of. You fought valiantly against Neji. You are not a hindrance," the fox said. "but rather a gentle person in an extremely ridged family. Don't be afraid to break the mold. You may lose something, but you will gain something more. Now go, and keep on fighting!"

* * *

Chronos arrived to see Hinata awaking and Bee sitting like he was meditating a few feet away from her. "Hinata!" the transformed dragon ran over to help her up. "What happened?"

"I-I'm not sure." The young girl replied.

Chronos turned and bared her teeth at Bee, who didn't even flinch. "I'll ask again. What. happened?" Suddenly memories flowed into her brain and she stood stock still as realization came over her. "Holy sh-"

"Hey, we have virgin ears listening." Bee said.

Chronos glared at him before her expression softened. "This changes everything. Like, everything."

"No kidding." agreed Bee. At this moment, the spectators arrived. Bee dismissed the genin to the battle zone that Naruto and Chronos clashed at. He turned to the group of adults. "You may wish to sit down for this." After everyone found a seat, he explained, "I'm no good at being blunt, so I'll cut to the chase. Hinata is a Jinchuriki."

Silence. Then Tsunade spoke up, "Are you serious? Konoha has 2 Jinchuriki?

'_Technically, it will have three, but they don't need to know that I'm joining.'_ Bee thought. "Yes, I'm serious and yes. She has the celestial nine-tailed fox Lelani inside her. According to Lelani, she was sealed shortly after Hinata's birth." He turned to Hiashi. "Did Hinata's mother disappear with Hinata at least once after her birth?"

Hiashi nodded. "She left to a temple about 2 day's journey from here."

"We can assume that that is when the sealing occurred." confirmed Bee. "With your permission, Hiashi-sama, I wish to change the seal to one similar to the one Yondiame used on Kyuubi."

"How much will Hinata be effected?" asked Kurenai.

"Well, typical effects are are increased chakra, the ability to tap Lelani's chakra, some increased senses, and a physical change. The senses and change vary between biju. And in Hinata's case, she will have to relearn some basic jutsus."

The Hyuuga head nodded. "Very well, you may. When will you do it?"

"After the pursuit exam. They should have no difficulty passing, but the true test will be even harder." Bee said lightly as the adults and dragon moved to rejoin the genins.

* * *

"What exactly happened back there, Hinata-sama?" Neji asked her in quiet tones as they waited for the adults to finish. Hinata looked quickly around to ensure that on one would or could overhear, and told him. He thought out loud, "So you're like him…"

"Like who?" the heiress inquired.

Neji froze. He had spent a bit of time trying to figure out what the strange red chakra was that flowed out of Naruto during the final exam. After several hours and some scouring of reports later, he had deduced that Naruto was the child that played the jailer of Kyuubi. He was one of the few that could see him as the jailer, not the beast itself. Neji replied coolly, "It's not my place to say. Hinata knew that her cousin was loyal to keeping secrets and wouldn't tell.

At the same time, he was laughing hysterically in his head over what might happen when Naruto and Hinata left with Bee and Chronos. He and Shino had a bet against Kiba about how long it would take the knuckle head to figure out that she liked him. The duo had one and a half years. Kiba was betting on never. Bee had overheard them and said that he would let them know when he found out.

Kiba was congratulating Naruto. "You know, you look good covered in bruises." To illustrate his point, he socked him in the back.

"Owowowowowow!" Naruto arched his back and hopped in a circle. "I get it, no need to get physical."

"Hmph, you did good, for a loser." sneered Sasuke as he stood under a near by tree.

"Huh, ignore him. He's still sore from the beating you gave him in the Valley of the End."Kiba said. "By the way, what was with that jutsu that she used at the end? I know I heard 'rasengan', but that was what you were using."

Naruto began to reply but Chronos' voice cut in. "It's a unique jutsu that Bee invented as an alternative to the actual jutsu. Only him and dragons trained in chakra usage can use it."

Bee barely had time to enter the field when Sasuke was all over him. "Train me."

Bee's answer came out so fast that everyone excluding Chronos was shocked. "No."

"Why not? I'm stronger that that Naruto-dobe."

"Hey!" Naruto began but Bee silenced him with a glare.

"Prove it." Bee uttered the most famous words anyone dreaded. Pointing at a nearby training post, he said "Attack that with your strongest jutsu."

"Fine! CHIDORI!" Instantly the night was filled with the sound of chirping birds. The Uchiha survivor sprinted to the post and slammed the jutsu into it, leaving a sizable dent in it.

Bee snorted. "Please, that was weak. No offense, Kakashi." Kakashi's reply was cut off as Bee continued, "Naruto's best jutsu is the Rasengan: a class A jutsu when uncompleted, and a class S when completed along with any variations of it. And Naruto's training has to do with some," he placed his hand over his sternum, just below the neckline. "unfinished business and a promise to Yondiame when I was working on a style that only he, and now Hinata, can use."

'_**Please, don't get all teary eyed now, I'd be the embarrassment of the entire world right now**__'_ Gondra said sarcastically.

'_Shut. up. now.'_

"Fine, I'll get stronger my own way." Sasuke stalked off of the training ground.

Bee grinded his teeth. "I'm going to have to have a serious talk with that boy before we leave. Anyway, the second exam will be at dawn tomorrow."

"Nani? Why not now?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Because I used up a lot of chakra trying to figure out what was with Hinata…" That was actually a lie. He used very little chakra finding that out, but Naruto didn't need to know that.

"Which you still haven't told us about!"

"I'm leaving it to Hinata to choose who to tell. It's her secret." _'Although, I'd tell him soon.'_ He thought to Hinata. She nodded in agreement. "Alright, Hinata you'll sleep by Chronos and Naruto, you're with me. We'll be sleeping here tonight."

He dismissed everyone and soon a small blaze crackled beneath the trees. Chronos slept in dragon form with Hinata, who was sound asleep in a sleeping bag, wrapped in her wing. Naruto snored from the tent that he set up, and Bee stoked the fire. He leaned back against a tree and thought about what had happened that day. Because of the dragon's knowledge of biju and otherworldly beings, he was able to put a fair amount of research into the celestial biju. However, even dragons have limits. The only thing he could find was hints at the creatures, so sightings were extremely rare. They tended to keep to themselves and not disturb the mortal world. Hell, even sealing one was a feat and the odds of even doing it were astronomical. Now he needed a key for Hinata and both children needed a…

A twig snapped nearby. Bee was instantly alert and quickly vanished into the shadows while pulling out a pistol. A large muscled man with dark green hair, Bee spotted as he moved around the man to approach him from behind, was creeping towards the campsite. Moving quickly, he placed the pistol on the back of the man's head, causing him to freeze. Bee said in a deadly tone, "I suggest that you answer me and not try anything funny. Understand?" The man stood and turned to meet the twin colored gaze with emerald green eyes. Bee started and lowered the pistol. "Terrafirma, I didn't recognize you."

The dragon in disguise nodded. "I can understand that. I don't usually take a human form."

"Any news of the council?"

Terra looked away. "They decided."

"And?"

"You are allowed to enter the wild lands once. After you leave…" Terra stiffened and grew sad.

"Exile." Bee finished bitterly. "I knew this would happen, ever since Rismak took over old Anfarnic's place. He's been trying to get me kicked out since I joined."

"I'm sorry." the emerald dragon said.

"And the punishment should we enter Shameh'domtu land again?"

"Orders are to kill you on sight, and Chronos is to be captured and judged."

"Bee grasped Terra's shoulder. "You did what you could. That's all the more I could ask for." He pulled out a small metal orb and pressed it into Terra's hand. Blue lights flashed and turned green. "You're welcome to Nirvasium any time you need a place to stay or to hide. Provided you make it across the warzone first."

Terra nodded and wiped his eyes. "Thank you. I'm moving _her_ out of the city the moment I get back. Will you be telling Chronos?"

"I'll only tell her about the exile. She doesn't need to worry about the punishments." Bee pulled out a tag from his pouch and handed it to the dragon. "We are shifting training plans but should still pass through. Here's a quick run down of what happened."

"Very well," Terra pocketed the tag. "Give Chronos my love, will you?"

"Will do, and Terra," the dragon turned. Bee offered his hand. Terra took it and bumped chests. "Stay strong, man."

"Fight on, brother." was the reply. Terra walked away into the night.

Bee returned to the fire and resumed tending it.

* * *

Hinata awoke to hear the crackling of flame and a slight wind racing through the trees. Crawling carefully out of her nook in Chronos' wing, she sat by the hearty flames to warm up. Listening, she heard someone singing. She looked up to see Bee sitting near the top of a tree, singing:

_From underneath the trees, we watch the sky_  
_Confusing stars for satellites_  
_I never dreamed that you'd be mine_  
_But here we are, we're here tonight_

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive_  
_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_  
_If everyone loved and nobody lied_  
_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_  
_Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_And I'm singing_

_Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive_  
_Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive_

_And in the air the fireflies_  
_Our only light in paradise_  
_We'll show the world they were wrong_  
_And teach them all to sing along_

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive_  
_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive_  
_(I'm alive)_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_  
_If everyone loved and nobody lied_  
_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_  
_Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_  
_If everyone loved and nobody lied_  
_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_  
_Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_And as we lie beneath the stars_  
_We realize how small we are_  
_If they could love like you and me_  
_Imagine what the world could be_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_  
_If everyone loved and nobody lied_  
_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_  
_Then we'd see the day when nobody died_  
_When nobody died..._

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_  
_If everyone loved and nobody lied_  
_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_  
_Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_We'd see the day, we'd see the day_  
_When nobody died_  
_We'd see the day, we'd see the day_  
_When nobody died_  
_We'd see the day when nobody died…_

_Hinata climbed up to his level and sat next to him. They said nothing for moments as Bee stared into the stars before asking, "How are you feeling?"_

"N-Nervous and…" She answered.

"Afraid?" He finished. She nodded. "I can understand that. In the process of one evening, your entire life has been turned upside down."

"Sensei, I was wondering about Lelani."

"Ask away."

"What do you know about her?"

"I do hate to disappoint, but precious little about her type and even less about her." Hinata hung her head. "What I do know is this; you'll have plenty of time to learn from her; and you have been given an enormous honor and a terrible curse." The sensei said sadly.

"Ano, w-what do you mean?" the young Hyuuga asked.

"When one seals a biju inside a human, the biju's soul will eventually fuse with the host's soul. When the host dies…so does the biju." He explained. "And if the biju is extracted from the seal, the biju will live while the host dies."

"That's horrible." Hinata breathed.

"Go wake Naruto. I have something I wish to tell the two of you."

Shortly, Naruto and Hinata were sitting bright eyed and bushy tailed across from Bee. The moon chose at this time to spread it's silvery hands over the black sky to bath the training grounds in white silver and shadows. "Naruto," the boy looked up. "Hinata," the heiress looked into the twin colored orbs of Bee's eyes. "I have decided to tell you a little about myself. I will say this once, so pay attention."

'_**Ohhh, a bed time story! I just lurrrves a bed time story!**__'_

'_Shut up.'_ Bee thought as he mentally punched the dragon and began his tale.

* * *

Terra walked briskly through the woods surrounding the silent city of Konoha. A scent drifted across his nose. He froze and called out, "Come out Velpar, and bring your henchmen too."

A dozen figures suddenly stood in a circle surrounding the emerald haired man. A thirteenth walked out and hissed, "You were always good at sniffing out hidden people."

"And you were always bad at making jokes, even before my sealing into my friend." Terra shot back with so much venom that Orochimaru would have been proud and terrified. "What the hell do you want?"

"We were given a mission with four objectives." Velpar said sinisterly as the group transformed into thirteen pitch-black dragons. "1-Locate you, 2-use you to find the soon-to-be exiles," Terra transformed into his dragon shape and flexed his enormous muscles. "3-capture and torture you, and 4-send you ruined and torn up to the two traitors before killing all three of you!" Velpar made a motion and Chaos and Ruin ruled that clearing as the ever watching but never speaking moon watched the battle unfold.

* * *

**And that ends the chapter! Terra is back! I will be making adjustments to the summary and the title but the story will go on! And as always, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Battle for Chronos!

**Sorry for the late notice all of you that read this! And I also apologize that I changed the title of the story. But as I was rough drafting the later chapters, I found that a name change was in order. *Bowing profusely* I apologize for the short notice! And I am really sorry to not have put anything up for the past few months! I was really busy and didn't have time to type!**

**I don't own Naruto or any other series that maybe mentioned in this story.**

* * *

"First and foremost, understand that I have done many things in my life. Some I regret, some I wish I could go back and relive. I am the jinchuriki of Gondra, the ten-tailed dragon. He is young, and yearns to know more about life outside the seal.

I was not chosen to be a part of Chronos' clan. The Elders simply had me represent Terrafirma and Chronos, at least until I found a way to release them. Even after, the Elders let me stay for I had information on the clan that could reveal them to the entire world.

In relation to how I know about Konoha and the other nations, I knew Yondiame. As fate would have it, we met in the last Shinobi War. He was one of the few outside of my small circle of friends that could even boast of being able to kick my ass and have the power to do so. When we first clashed, it was a tie. We ended up exhausted and swore that once we were well rested, we would finish the battle. He even stopped other Leaf shinobi from attacking me so that we could finish. Then he beat me. It was 14 years ago and at the time, Chronos and Terra were still in me.

We became close friends, even though other shinobi greatly disapproved of me. Kinda funny how trying to kill each other made us good friends. Anyways, we both fought in sparring matches against each other and kept handing each other's asses on silver platters to each other. I have to admit, I was saddened when I saw him die. The good almost always die young.

Due to my singing career, I travelled a lot, but through frog messaging, we would trade letters. Often times, we b. about old times. Other times, we helped each other with jutsu creation and how to manage our relationships. In fact, he helped me with creating the jutsu that I used when we were testing you, the meteor impact no jutsu.

The one time I came back to Konoha was just a few days before Kyuubi's attack. His wife had just given birth to a beautiful baby boy, and he was preparing for the sealing. I helped out by evacuating civilians to safer areas, but not everyone made it. Then, the day came.

It took many lives to lure the fox to the actual sealing point. I used Terra's and Chronos' chakra and activated all but one of the inner gates to render Kyuubi immobile. Yondiame did the rest. After the sealing, he made me promise to look after the child as best I could. Then he died.

I later found out his wife was among the people that lured Kyuubi to the sealing. And I never found Yondiame's son. The council forbad me from making any sort of contact with the child, at least until he learned of his own secret. So, I watched from a far, developing the style that I had massive hopes for. Just before I left for the dragon council, I came upon Yondiame's notes on some of my theories that I mentioned to him. This led me to discover spirit and mood songs. I'll tell you about it when we reach our destination.

Upon arriving at the dragon council, I released Chronos and Terra, which set off several drastic events. Gondra appeared to fill the space in the seal and the dragons were forced to seal me in a cave while Gondra and I fought for control of my body. FYI, dragons are notoriously tough. Take the strongest, toughest creature that you know, and multiply it by 10. I managed to kill about 5 and wounded several more before they sealed me. It took a month before I defeated him.

Now armed with Gondra and Yondiame's notes on my ideas and style, I perfected said style but am currently expanding it. Everything has a price. This style is no different. I began to travel, I did some singing tours and gained immense popularity. Eventually, with some help, I found a place that Jinchuuriki can be safe and managed to find some priceless items.

I tell you this not to get your pity or praise, but to try and help you understand how I know Konoha and to gain your trust. I have many secrets I can't tell you right now, but….in time, I may tell you"

Bee stood and stretched, "Now, get to sleep both of you, you have a big day tomorrow."

Both genin climbed down without a single complaint from Naruto. He clambered back in to his tent, and almost instantly could be heard snoring. Hinata crawled carefully back into her nook in Chronos' wing, and slumbered.

Chronos, however, was wide awake. _'Why did you not tell Naruto about his parents?'_ The sapphire dragon asked. _'You would have lifted a great burden_

'_Because he is who he is because of how he grew up,'_ Bee explained as he settled in to his tree branch. _'And his father asked me to not tell him until the right time.'_

_The following morning_

Naruto woke up to see the missing form of Chronos and Bee. Hinata was sound asleep in the same spot that Chronos' wing had rested. Rubbing his eyes, he noticed a note stuck to a kunai on a tree. Pulling it down, he read:

_Naruto and Hinata,_

_Your pursuit exam begins as soon as you are both awake. You will be capturing 2 creatures I summoned. They are both kinda easy to spot and very hard to chase and to capture. Hinata, your target is Sapphire, and Naruto, your target is Ruby. Chronos and I will be by the lake if you need anything._

_Bee_

_P.S You might not see them but they will see you._

_P.P.S No time limit._

While Naruto was reading the note, Hinata sat up and blinked the sleep out of her eyes

"Hey, Hinata! Take a look at this!" He thrust the note towards her.

She scanned it sleepily. She was not a fast riser. "What does he mean by ruby and sapphire?"

"Heck if I know, but let's get started!"

_Thirty minutes later_

"Where are they?"

Naruto and Hinata had been searching the training grounds with no sign of the creatures at all. Hinata was running her Byakugan, and Naruto had fielded an army of Shadow Clones to aid in the search. "N-Naruto, maybe we sh-should go as Sensei for advice." Hinata suggested.

Naruto was about to refuse, stubborn as he is, when he felt a large quantity of clones poof out of existence. He started and turned his head in the direction of the attack. "Wait. A lot of my clones just disappeared and I don't know how."

"W-well, let's go l-look."

* * *

Bee was lounging on a tree branch when he began to get a queasy feeling. He excused himself from Chronos' company, even though she was basking in the sun and more than likely asleep. He took a path that led him past the gates of Konoha. He stood next to a post, watching as civilians walked on, only caring about what came next.

'_**It's funny how almost everyone who fought that night has forgotten the fear and uncertainty.'**_ Gondra voiced in Bee's mindscape.

'_True, but for those of us that have seen many years and had many sieges to fight off, there will always be memories. For example, I seem to recall that fight over at the northern kingdom when the Barbarians tried to take over the Castle.'_

'_**Didn't you and Chronos lead a battalion of men to hold the gates?'**_

'_And only two survived that battle.'_

'_**And we still lost that siege.'**_

'_Eh, you win some, you lose some. It sucks, but that's the way life is.'_

Bee looked up soon enough to see 13 dark clothed men and women approach the gate. He was also in hearing distance for the discussion between them and the 2 gate guards.

Dark 1: "Have you seen this person?"

Guard 1: "Actually, yes. He came in Konoha just yesterday. I seem to recall he was being chased by a large group of girls."

Dark 2: "Did he have a companion?"

Guard 2: "Yes, a stunning lady with blue hair and the most beautiful sapphire eyes I have ever seen. Why do you ask?"

Dark 2: "No reason."

Bee quickly vanished into the shadows. _'Shit, shit, shit!'_

'_**What?'**_

'_Shameh Shadow Squad. This is so not good.' _Bee thought. _'I need to distract them from finding Chronos' scent.'_

At that point the crowd opened up, revealing the thirteen warriors. Bee took a deep breath and whispered "Death, guide my strikes and comfort me should I fall in this battle." Bee then made a shadow clone, of which took of towards the center of town after recieving a scroll from the original. He then walked into the middle of the street and faced the squad. Bee said "So they send the Shadow to kill me. Velpar, I thought I smelled your scent."

The entire squad froze and transformed into their dragon shapes, causing panic in the crowd. The guards ran off to get the Hokage and ANBU. Velpar hissed, "Where is she? Where is the Heiress of Time?"

"Oh, see that is just plain rude. You won't even say her name!" Bee exclaimed. "Actually, I should be asking you," he hissed back as killer intent blasted out of him. "_What the fuck did you do with Terra?_"

All of the shinobi who arrived on the scene were frozen stiff from the killer intent radiating from Bee. Tsunade was even trembling as she watched the standoff.

Velpar sneered, "Do you mean the Heir of Space? We left him in the clearing that we fought in. Last I saw, he was struggling to brea-."

A shot rang out in the muffling silence, causing everyone gathered to wince. Bee was holding one of his pistols, which still had some smoke coming out the barrel. Velpar's face had a cut that began to bleed. Bee's hiss was so venomous that even Orochimaru shivered many miles way. "_Again, you will not even say his name!_" But even as he said this, he sent Chronos a mental message warning her and asking her to get Terra. '_Gondra, lend me your power!_'

Icy blue chakra began to form around Bee as Gondra's chakra enveloped him. He began to flash through 9 hand seals faster than anyone had ever seen before. After that, his hands revealed that they were holding the dragon hand seal as Bee thundered, "Jinchuriki Art: Ascendant Dragon no Jutsu!"

* * *

The two genin were exhausted. Hinata had found 2 creatures that had the exact same body shape as the other. The dragons reminded her of birds, but with out feet. They had 2 wings on their backs and their arms could be folded into their bodies to make them more aerodynamic. They were virtually twins, but one was blue and the other was red. Hinata caught on quickly as to which one she was supposed to catch. Naruto, being the knucklehead that he is, charged right at them. Both flew off, and he ended up with a lump on his head for crashing into the tree that was standing behind them. Then he promptly gave chase, with Hinata close behind him. The duo never caught up.

Naruto froze as the two entered the open area that Chronos was basking in. He felt Kyuubi shift uneasily. He asked the trapped kitsune _'What's the matter, fox?'_

**_'There is something going on in the village. And I'm feeling a very powerful chakra signature near the gate.'_**

"Thank Kami, you both are alright." The female dragon exclaimed as the genin approached her. "The exam is cancelled, you both need to get to your homes now."

"What? Why?" Naruto yelped in surprise.

"Assassins from the Shadow branch of the Shameh'Domtu have arrived to take me back and to kill Bee." She explained before being interupted by the hyperactive blonde.

"Then what are you doing sending us home?" Naruto demanded. "We can..."

"No, you can't help him, Naruto, not now." Chronos hissed back, not to be mean but to get his attention. "Remember what he said about how tough dragons are? There are thirteen of them, and you currently don't even have the strength to fight one!" She sighed. "I could have Latios and Latias take you over the battle and keep you from interfering."

Hinata asked. "W-who are Latios and L-latias?"

Chronos smiled as best as she could in her dragon state and made a low trumpeting sound. Within seconds the twin dragons appeared behind the two genin. The blue one said, "You called, Chronos-sama?"

"I told you no honorifics Latios, just Chronos. I want you two to take Hinata and Naruto above where Bee is fighting. Don't let them get involved and if he needs help, one of you is to help him." Chronos stated.

Latias, the red dragon, replied, "Very well, Chronos. Naruto, please climb up and do be careful."

After seeing the young jinchuriki clamber up, Chronos quoted an odd phrase that dragons had long since stopped saying. "May the Ancestors look after you. May they look after us all. Now GO!"

* * *

_(Begin Protectors of the Earth by 2 Steps from Hell)_

As Bee said the name of the jutsu, his body began to rapidly changed. A tail erupted out of the seat of his jumpsuit just as 2 dragon wings tore through the vest and unfolded into the sky. Bee's face elongated and his bone structure shifted to the point that he was almost standing on all fours. His nails sharpened and lengthened as scales further shredded his jumpsuit as they came into being. His already strong muscles completed what the rest of the transformation had done as they became extremely thicker (This caused several of the kuniochi and civilian ladies to get small nosebleeds). A line of fin like objects appeared on his back and trailed down his spine.

As the final transformation appeared, Bee rumbled, "Sugien Byakugan, activate!" The ocular jutsu quickly changed his one crystal blue eye into the white eye of a Hyuuga and both eyes became covered in silver with blue hues.

Velpar laughed evilly, "You think that we haven't done our homework before taking this mission? Have you even told the leader your true identity yet?" He paused as shock enveloped Tsunade's face. "Oops, did I say something I shouldn't have?"

"You have 30 seconds to explain to me what the hell he is talking about before I pound you into the dust." Tsunade threatened.

Bee sighed. "I was going to tell you before we left the village, but looks like my hand is being forced to be played." He turned to Tsunade and said, "Do you trust me?"

This question threw everyone off their guard, including the two genin that were now floating above the battle. "What?" Tsunade managed to sputter out.

"It's not that hard to decipher or understand. Do. You. Trust. Me? Simple yes or no question."

Tsunade was shocked twice over, once for the sensei withholding of information to his true identity, and twice for his question. She quickly looked over her memories of Bee and found no reason to distrust him. But even then, the withholding of information crucial to her descision left her with wanting to pound him. The Hokage looked deeply into the transformed shinobi's eyes and replied, "Yes, but I'm still going to make ground beef out of you."

Bee chuckled, "I expected no less." Turning to face the squad of dragons, he looked up, too late to react to the falling 20 ton boulder that one of the black dragons had thrown.

"_Sensei!_" Naruto and Hinata's cries were heard as the boulder slammed into the ground, effectively crushing the man.

As the dust settled, Sakura noticed that the boulder was moving up and down, similar to the way the boulders would move if Rock Lee and Might Guy were doing push-ups with boulders on their backs. The rest of the village was as shocked as her when they found that the sensei doing push-ups in the middle of a battle.

Bee lauched the boulder into the air, roaring, "MY TRUE FULL NAME IS KAITO HYUUGA NAMIKAZE RYUUGA OF THE SHAMEH'DOMTU CLAN, JINCHURIKI OF GONDRA THE TEN-TAILED DRAGON, MASTER OF THE JINCHURIKI ARTS, OF THE SONG STYLE AND ARTS, AND FINDER OF THE LOST TEMPLE OF THE DRAGON ANCESTORS! I also am a reknown singer and am a bacholer. I enjoy home made meals and long runs as well as keeping in touch with my friends even though it is hard to deliver letters." This statement made everyone crack up laughing, or smiling.

Velpar had a visible twitch on his face as he roared, "Get him, we have him outnumbered, he will never win!"

Bee just smiled and said, "Never say never."

As the twelve dragons rushed him, he took off into the air with the black dragons closely following. He flew right by Latios and Latias, who both rushed to the ground to keep their charges out of the battle now in the sky.

The dozen dragon's maws spat out dark fireballs, similar to Amaterasu, at the fleeing/strategically retreating sensei. Bee looked back and said, "Ha, you'll have to do better than that!" He then spat a fireball with a tail to help stabilize the flight path. As the single fireball met the dozen dark fireballs, it exploded into a dozen smaller ones and caused secondary explosions to occur, effectively concealing Bee. When the smoke cleared, Bee was no where to be found. The dragons hovered in mid-air, frantically searching around them to find their quarry. They were so focused on finding him, they failed to notice the incoming Polar bomb that was launched from a cloud high above them.

The bomb exploded, freezing the hovering dragons' wings and causing the inner six to plummet to Earth. The outer six were lucky, or unlucky depending on your point of view. In their points of view, being shredded and sliced by Bee's Metal Wing no Jutsu as he speed by at near mach velocity. Velpar was furious as he scanned the crowd while ordering the six downed dragons to grab hostages. If they couldn't, take him out with force, his cooperation would be forced. He quickly dashed forward and snatched up Sakura in his jaws. When he was back in his original position, he dropped her and placed his paw on her, while applying pressure to her causing several ribs to crack. The other half dozen emerged carrying Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku, Iruka, Hanabi, Hiashi (who got hit by a tail of a falling dragon and is currently unconcious), and Neji Hyuuga. Copying their leader, they waited until Bee had landed. He hissed, "So this is how far the Shameh have fallen, to taking hostages in order to kill one man."

_(End Protectors of the Earth)_

_(Begin Heart of Courage by 2 Steps from Hell)_

Latios and Latias set Naruto and Hinata down near the outer edge of the battle circle. When the two looked at the hostages, Naruto's rage was rolling off him faster than a waterfall can flow water. Hinata was currently thinking in anger as well _'I need to be stronger, I need to be STRONGER!_' They both almost charged before Bee's tale stopped them. As his Sugien Byakugan turned to look at them, he was surprised to feel electricity and heat emanating from the two genin. As his eyes pierced their bodies, he was amazed to see neither Lelani's or Kyuubi's chakra emerging from them, but rather the dragonic chakra of electricity and fire emerging from them. He was able to tap in to the Ice Dragon Chakra, but he could only do so when he was doing the Transcendant Dragon no Jutsu with his own chakra while fusing with Gondra's chakra. The words "Don't do it!" didn't even have time to reach his vocal box before both genin forced his tail out of their way to charge at the hostage takers. Latios and Latias were too late to stop them.

Velpar just chuckled. He prepared to launch a dark fireball when he saw them charge, but what came next shocked him to the core, literally. The dragons holding the Ichirakus, Iruka and Sakura, were slammed into by Naruto, who had transformed in to a blue ball of wild electricity and hit them hard enough to slam them into the top part of the gates, which effectively collapsed from the force. Hinata launched an angery red ball of flames at each of the dragons. Similar to what happened to the other four, they were sent flying into the other dragons. After the dust and aura disappeared, Tsunade and the hostages (Hiashi had been woken up by the change in atmosphere) gaped at the now transformed Naruto and Hinata.

Naruto had become a pitch black dragon, but he stood on two legs. His tail formed a cone with the point of the cone being directed away from his body. Wings were sprouted from his back and his face had elongated while his head was now sporting a single horn like protusion from the back of his head. Naruto's hands became claws and even had a small extension over the claws to hide them. His tail seemed to be the biggest focal point of a powerful blue hue as electricity crackled around him. Hinata had become the total opposite form of Naruto. She was now a pure white dragon that stood on two legs as well, but her arms had become her wings. Similar to Naruto, Hinata also had a tail, but this one pointed inversely to Naruto's. White rings wrapped around the tail to complete the look. Her face had elongated as well and she had 2 protusions similar to Naruto's out the back of her head. Hues of red and orange were changing the color of the tail as she stood there. Bee recognized their forms and filed this new information away.

Naruto and Hinata were about to charge again, when both felt a chop on their necks, causing them to lose control of their new forms and forcing them in to Morpheus' embrace. Bee now stood over them, having delivered the chop to their necks himself. As the other dragons struggled to rise, Bee roared, "This ends now, Dragon Art: Mega Flare no Jutsu!"

A seal appeared above Bee and began to spin, generating more and more energy. Redirecting said power, it was focused into the newly forming ball of destruction that Bee held in his open mouth. The sensei directed this orb towards the struggling dragons and said, "Say hello to Death for me!" The orb exploded outwards, piercing the center of the group. After a dozen nanoseconds, the beam expanded to engulf the pile of dragons, instantly killing them and vaporizing the bodies. As the jutsu ended, the trees and road were scorched black and the bodies were nothing more that a pile of ashes that quickly dispersed into the wind.

_(End Heart of Courage.)_

Releasing the transformation, Bee picked up his two unconcious students and glanced over the ex-hostages. Sakura had healed her cracked ribs, using medical jutsu. Everyone else was winded but unharmed.

He saw Chronos approach, carrying a heavily wounded Terra. He nodded and began to walk to the hospital. The astounded and silent crowd made a path for him. He barely made it past them before he crumpled. As Tsunade rushed to him, she was astounded to see that wounds had appeared and were bleeding profusely. Checking his pulse, she found it beating faintly. "Sakura, run to the hospital and tell them that we need four gurneyes as soon as we get there. Shizune, Iruka, help me carry them!" The Hokage lifted Bee as she would need to study his health as they rushed to the hospital. Iruka carried Naruto and Shizune carried Hinata, while Chronos carried Terra, who was stable but still critical as Chronos pumped healing chakra into her brother.

* * *

A black dragon smashed a rock into dust in anger, in a cave many, many miles away. He proceeded to roar so loudly, an avalanche was started on top of the mountain he was in. "I am sorry, Master, but the human has defeated the squad I sent after him." the dragon bowed before the sealed cavern that stood in front of him.

A deep breath was taken in from the inside of the cavern. "Do not worry, my apprentice. Soon, I will break free from this seal, and I will show him that no matter how strong he is," A dragon's head that was twice the size of Kyuubi's head appeared and had a sinister smile on his face. "There is always darkness inside every single being."

* * *

List of Jutsus in this Chapter:

Jinchuriki Art: Ascendant Dragon no Jutsu: this jutsu transforms the caster into a dragonoid. Bee is able to tap into draconic abilities while in this form but only if he is using Gondra's chakra.

Metal Wing no Jutsu: A jutsu that turns the caster's wings (should they have them due to a previous jutsu) into metal and causes the caster to begin to fly at near mach speeds. One attack is able to cause minimal damage, but due to the speed that the wielder will be traveling at, this allows for multiple strikes, sometimes causing instant KOs.

Dragon Art: Mega Flare no Jutsu: Another dragon ability. The caster unleashes a beam of energy so powerful, Kyuubi would be moderately damaged if hit directly.

* * *

**And that is Chapter 7! In order to lessen questions, the dragon abilities that Bee tapped into were the same abilities as Spyro has in the video game series The legend of Spyro. Very fun games in my opinion. And thank you Xavon Werntaile for the inspiration for the Ascendant Creature no Jutsu! If you wish to know what I am referring to, read A Growing Affection by Xavon Werntaile. **

**Next chapter will be out soon and as always, Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Bee vs Civilian Council

**Hello to all my readers! I changed the rating cuz there is going to be some serious language, nudity and gore in the story, not necessarily in that order. Also, while I don't like major flames, I don't mind if someone pmed me anything that I may miss. This includes story holes and any miss spellings. I will also begin a list of the unique jutsu that appear in the following chapters and the effects of said jutsu.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Hinata and Naruto would already be together or at least beginning to go out. And I don't own some of the styles/jutsus that may be in this story, other authors made them. Nor do I own any other series that may be mentioned.**

* * *

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._

Naruto slowly rose from unconsciousness to see a white ceiling with small speckles on it. Recognizing the ceiling type, he wondered how he had gotten into the hospital. The last thing he remembered was seeing...he attempted to bolt up right to run to the window. But he couldn't move. Looking down, he found that he was so completely covered with bandages that he reminded himself of a mummy or something that he read in one of the books he "checked out" of the library. Feeling some weight on his left side, he glanced over to see Iruka, Teuchi and Ayame. Iruka was asleep in the chair next to the bed he was in with his head resting on his arms and was leaning on the bed, while Ayame slept on a bed to his left. Teuchi was standing next to the heart monitor.

Looking around him, he could see Hinata in a similar state across from him and Bee was to his right, but he was surrounded by monitors and had numerous tubes connecting to him. A man with emerald green hair and jade-emerald eyes sitting up and reading a book titled "Power: the strength and the weakness". He sat in the bed opposite of Bee's bed. Chronos was standing over Bee and seemed to be applying a cream to his forehead. As to Hiashi, Neji, Hanabi, and Sakura, he assumed that they had to go back to their duties.

Chronos heard his stirring and quickly crossed the room to him. She gently pushed him back into the bed. "Don't. You'll just irritate the burns more."

"Burns?" Naruto questioned.

"When you and Hinata were admitted, you both were suffering from severe chakra burns and second to third degree burns on your bodies, hence the heavy bandages on you."

"But Kyuubi's healing-"

"Can't help you." Chronos finished. "Somehow you and Hinata tapped into the chakra of Zekrom, the dragon of demonic and angelic electricity, and Reshiram, the dragon of angelic and demonic flames respectively. These chakras are a whole other level to Kyuubi's powers and he can't heal or protect you from the chakra if you call on it untrained. Bee," She motioned to the comatose sensei. "can spend maybe 5 minutes using the chakra of Kyurem, the dragon of demonic and angelic ice, before it begins to harm him."

**_'What she says is true about me not being able to heal you. Your internal stuff are currently normal, but you are going to be stuck here for a while. As to everything else, I believe she is telling the truth, but only Bee can confirm what she said.'_** Kyuubi piped up as the blue dragon finished speaking.

Chronos went on to check on Hinata before settling down on a chair near the doorway. Naruto managed to shift enough to awaking Iruka. "Naruto," the scarred chuunin spoke. "How are you feeling?"

Naruto gave a small grin. "I feel like a charred log."

Iruka laughed. "Considering how you looked after the battle, I can agree with that statement. Not to mention you were out for at least a day."

Iruka proceeded to promise to take Naruto out for Ichiraku's so that they could trade stories before leaving to report to Tsunade. But unfortunately, Teuchi and Ayame delivered bad news. When they were captured, the dragons had landed on the ramen stand, effectively collapsing the restaurant. They didn't have the money at the moment to rebuild, but assured him that they would inform him the moment it reopened. Naruto was saddened to hear the news, but offered his services to helping rebuild the stand before they left.

Hinata had awakened and was told the same thing that Chronos had told Naruto, minus the mentioning of Kyuubi. The injured party rested until around noon, when Tsunade came in looking like she was ready to rip someone a new one. "Hey Granny, what's got you this pissed off?" a curious and seriously bored Naruto inquired. He was already planning some serious pranks to pull on the ANBU.

Tsunade pulled out a sake bottle and a glass out from thin air, and proceeded to pour herself a drink. "The civilian council is biting my ass to banish or cage you two, Danzo is hounding me to allow him access to you, Hinata, and Bee, Sasuke has complained to the civilian council to get Bee to train him and not to mention that at least half the village is looking for a scrap goat for the whole incident and by the looks of things, they are blaming you and Hinata." Downing the glass, she put it aside and proceeded to guzzle the bottle. After draining the bottle to about half, she said almost sarcastically but crushed that urge quickly, "How are you feeling, Naruto?"

"I'm bored and itchy."

"How about you, Hinata?"

"I-I'm the s-same as N-N-Naruto-kun."

"Terra, do I even need to ask?"

"Recovery is at 83%. When I reach 90%, I'll be able to leave." Terra reported.

"No, Terra, you won't." Bee's voice was muffled but very clear. The entire room turned (or in Naruto and Hinata's case, looked) to where Bee was. "If you heard Tsunade-san, everyone in this room is being targeted by the village, which may lead to some complications." He said, implying that if they were separated, they couldn't help each other in case of emergency. The Slug Sannin and the dragon siblings caught the implication. Bee continued, "I had a clone wait before summoning back up to guard Naruto's apartment and here. Tsunade, I have a request."

The Godaime snorted. "You seem to have a lot of those. You know that I can't show favoritism."

Bee gave a small grin. "I know. This should be the last one for a time. Would you pull any ANBU watching Chronos, Naruto, Terra and me off that watch?"

"Why would I do that?"

"The summoned dragons that are watching the hospital and the apartment are strong enough to go toe to toe with any ninja with few exceptions. _'Unless I summon the Boss summons for the Draco contract, but that would cause complications. And that's too troublesome.'_

* * *

Shikamaru and Shikaku both sneezed at the same time, causing the shogi match to go to a draw.

* * *

_Location: Naruto's apartment_

Bee had four summons waiting for unfriendly visitors at the apartment. One summon was watching over the hospital while one traveled back and forth for updates. However, the two in Naruto's apartment were seriously considering pounding the sensei into the ground for sticking them with guard duty for different reasons.

"The second someone tries to enter, I am going to send them across this village." The summon watching the door said. This summon was a dragon the size of a dog. Despite his small size, he was not to be trifled with. His front paws were covered like a boxer and small spike protruded from tactical points on his body. A club like tail swayed behind him as he kept an eye on the door.

"Would you shut up already, Busou? I'm going to kill you if you complain again unless it has to do with watching this place or intruders!" the second dragon said. Her body was purple, but much of it was hidden beneath the large orange armor. An emerald rested atop her head as she contemplated plans of revenge on Bee with her red eyes glaring out the window. Unless someone showed up soon, she was going to send Busou back to the Summon realm. Of course, he knew that she couldn't hurt him too badly, but that didn't mean she couldn't try.

"Fine, Yari. I'm just bored out of my mind." Busou apologized. She was so easy to annoy. A rattle in the door handle alerted him. "Someone's trying to get in." he warned the female behind him. "Doton: Rock Blast no jutsu." He muttered. A rock appeared in front of his hand as the door opened to show a drunk civilian, obviously intent on ruining the apartment but oblivious to his surroundings. The civilian had barely enough time to look up before the rock slammed into his gut and sent him rocketing out into the air above the street. Busou poked his head out to see the man getting up looking confused after landing hard on the ground. He just snorted and pulled back inside before closing the door. Bee had ordered the guardians to use as minimal force as possible to keep people away from the apartment and to prevent casualties.

The window opened as a small blue dragon glided into the room. "Any trouble?" she asked, knowing the answer.

"One, but that was taken care of just before you showed up, Kouji." The bored dragon reported with a barely hidden tone in his voice.

Kouji nodded taking flight and winged her way out the window. Busou sighed and, unknowingly mimicked Yari in planning revenge on the dragon summoner.

As Kouji darted between shadows on her way to the hospital, she mulled over their contract holder, Kaito aka Bee. He was a curious man. The Draco contract belonged to the Uzumaki clan. But the creator of the clan was the first and, for a time, only summoner of the dragons. He was not a nice man. He made Gato look like a saint. When the first summoner died, the dragons thought that all of their summoners were going to be as cruel as the first. But Bee was completely different. He was kind, summoned them if he felt that their skills were needed, and if he kept them there long, even fed them or at least offered to feed them. Some were distrustful of him, but most were won over when he managed to stay atop Rayquaza for almost a week. Rayquaza was pissed off to no end, but Bee made it up to him by buying loads of pocky, which the serpentine dragon was completely addicted to after that.

Noticing that a couple of chuunin were looking at the ground, she assumed that they were tracking her. Kouji turned and slipped almost unseen into the shadows of an alley. She quickly made her way to the roof and continued her way to the hospital.

Sneaking into a ventilation shaft, she navigated the maze of ducts before finding the last of the guardians the clone had summoned. He was a small dragon, yet he was one of the most elder dragons in the summoning contract. His coloring was primarily green, but he had a blue mane and blue fur along his back. A metal mask covered his face as he kept watch. "Any trouble, Xiaolong?" Kouji asked.

Xiaolong barely shook his head. "None, Tsunade-sama is leaving to pull the ANBU watching all of them."

Kouji nodded and felt a tug on her chakra. The tug vanished and she summoned from a scroll a bunch of letters to give to Bee. Sorting through them, she quietly separated the fan mail from the other mail. She glanced at the writing on the letters and deemed that they were good. Coming upon the last two, she froze.

Bee mentioned to Tsunade that Naruto needed a person to act as a key to him, hence Hinata's training. The reason was because of how powerful the chakra of the biju was when used in the Jinchuuriki style. Many of the chakras were used with so much evil intent in the past that the feeling was imbedded into the chakra, hence the rages that Naruto and Gaara went on. While Bee had done so only once, he tried to make a "key" in order to make sure that he could not release the seal. The person had been his girlfriend, but when he told her about Gondra and asked her to be the one to be able to pull him back, she hadn't responded. Bee, who was deeply saddened by the lack of response, took the hint and left the next morning. As a result, he all but cut off contact with her and after that he was pulled into the Kyuubi fiasco. As Darkrai began to sweat, the two letters that she held were from Yuna, his (at least in his eyes) ex-girlfriend.

* * *

_In a distant location_

A lone figure slumbered as the morning sun's light clambered quietly into the cabin. Feeling the warmth that signified the time to wake up, the sleeping beauty rose out of her bed and stretched, revealing a rather toned stomach underneath the pajamas. She stood and made her way to the bathroom to shower and dress herself. Stripping off the warm pajamas, she stepped into the shower and let the warm water cascade over her. Stepping forward slightly, she brought her brownish grey hair, which she wore down to her waist, under the shower head and proceeded to wash her hair. After 10 or so minutes, she stepped out of the warm shower and into the bedroom with nothing but a towel to cover her generous curves. She pulled on her usual outfit, a white vest with a skeletal-looking dragon holding the front together, (**to get a better idea of what it looks like, look up Yuna from Final Fantasy X-2**), a pair of short jean shorts, and a blue and white half skirt that flowed down to just above her ankle. The woman almost went to grab her pistols, before she remembered where they actually were. Tears threatened to leak down her now sad face.

Bee, or Kaito as she did not know of his new 'name', had been given them by her as a gift on their fourth date. The pistols, Honor and Loyalty, were heirlooms from the original wielder, her ancestor Yunalesca and Yuna had given them to him because he represented these qualities. She felt ashamed though. Kaito went into a rage when he witnessed a group of girls between the ages of 6 to 18 being raped, and she was one of the three people to stop him from rampaging. Afterwards, he erased the memory of that happening from the victims' memories. That night, he told her about Gondra and asked if she would be the one able to control and subdue him should he ever go berserk again. She had said that she needed some time to think about it, but it came out in a way that saddened him. To be honest, she was terrified to find out that he was a Jinchuuriki and not to mention that he wanted her to be able to control him. The next morning, she awoke to find that her bed was empty and devoid of his warmth. Talking to Isamu, their pilot, he said that Kaito had disembarked around 3 hours before she woke up. She never got to tell him her answer, and she now wanted to say it to him, face to face.

A single tear landed on the cabinet top causing a small seal to poof into existence under the landing. Startled, she bit her thumb and swiped some blood onto it. A scroll popped up, and after she unrolled it, said:

_To my love_

_I understand that this is a lot to take in. I don't know how long it will take for you to make your decision, but this song should tell you about how I feel._

_Kaito Ryuuga_

Seeing another seal, this time being a sound seal, she channeled chakra into it and heard Kaito singing with some shadow clones as back up singers: (**these things ( and ) show the back up singers.**)

_I never felt nothing in the world like this before_  
_Now I'm missing you_  
_& I'm wishing that you would come back through my door_  
_Why did you have to go? You could have let me know_  
_So now I'm all alone,_  
_Girl you could have stayed_  
_but you wouldn't give me a chance_  
_With you not around it's a little bit more then I can stand_  
_And all my tears they keep running down my face_  
_Why did you turn away?_

_So why does your pride make you run and hide?_  
_Are you that afraid of me?_  
_But I know it's a lie what you keep inside_  
_This is not how you want it to be_

_So baby I will wait for you_  
_Cause I don't know what else I can do_  
_Don't tell me I ran out of time_  
_If it takes the rest of my life_

_Baby I will wait for you_  
_If you think I'm fine it just ain't true_  
_I really need you in my life_  
_No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you_

_It's been a long time since you called me_  
_(How could you forget about me)_  
_You got me feeling crazy (crazy)_  
_How can you walk away,_  
_Everything stays the same_  
_I just can't do it baby_  
_What will it take to make you come back_  
_Girl I told you what it is & it just ain't like that_  
_Why can't you look at me, your still in love with me_  
_Don't leave me crying._

_Baby why can't we just start over again_  
_Get it back to the way it was_  
_If you give me a chance I can love you right_  
_But your telling me it wont be enough_

_So baby I will wait for you_  
_Cause I don't know what else I can do_  
_Don't tell me I ran out of time_  
_If it takes the rest of my life_

_Baby I will wait for you_  
_If you think I'm fine it just ain't true_  
_I really need you in my life_  
_No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you_

_So why does you pride make you run & hide_  
_Are you that afraid of me?_  
_But I know it's a lie what your keeping inside_  
_That's not how you want it to be_

_Baby I will wait for you_  
_Baby I will wait for you_  
_If it's the last thing I do_

_Baby I will wait for you_  
_Cause I don't know what else I can do_  
_Don't tell me I ran out of time_  
_If it takes the rest of my life_

_Baby I will wait for you_  
_If you think I'm fine it just ain't true_  
_I really need you in my life_  
_No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you_

_I'll Be Waiting._

She caught the meaning of the song as her heart began to race faster and faster. Finally Yuna could not stand it anymore, she rushed out of the bedroom and raced along the corridors to reach the bridge where Isamu was guiding the ship and said, "Can you lock on to the letters I sent?"

Isamu looked at her curiously. "Yeah, why?"

"Head to them," She demanded, clutching the area in front of her heart as if it was going to leap out of her chest. "I need to tell him."

* * *

2 days later.

Bee stretched and sighed. The entire group was just discharged from the hospital and he had just sent Xiaolong, Busou, and Yari back to the summon realm. Kouji was watching over the apartment now. She gave him the letters from Yuna before flying to the other side of the room in fear that he would be angered by the letters. Bee just stored them and said that he would read them later.

He could already see signs of tensions in the civilians walking by. The glares that they were sending their way were not going to make Hinata's life any easier. Glancing at said student, he was not surprised to see sadness and nervousness.

The heiress was about ready to tear up when Bee grabbed her cheeks and stretched them to make a funny face. She was made to look into his eyes as he said, "No sad faces, okay? And Don't worry, they can only glare at the moment." Bee comforted. Then he broke out laughing. "One rule with my training: You should only cry when you're happy or if you have a good solid reason to be sad. And one thing is almost guaranteed when you are with me."

"Ano, what's that?" Hinata asked as best as she could with stretched cheeks.

Bee let go and smiled a foxy smile. "Your training is going to be full of laughter."

An ANBU shunshined next to the group. "Bee-san, the council request your presence immediately."

"Alright," Bee waved him off. As the ANBU shunshined away, Bee finished his sentence. "I'll be there in a few hours."

Naruto looked at the sensei. "Uh, didn't he say 'immediately'?"

"First thing you need to know about me: I don't listen to authority figures or councils unless I'm in it. Second thing: If it is important, they'll make room for me." Bee stated. "Now, training time." An evil grin grew on his face.

Naruto and Hinata shivered.

_Approximately 2.5 hours later_

Bee strolled nonchalantly into the council meeting room. Looking at the angry civilian council, he nodded to the shinobi part of the council. He greeted them and proceeded to ignore the civilian council as he greeted the individual heads.

Koharu cleared her throat. "Bee Ryuuga, or should we call you Kaito Ryuuga?"

"Kaito was given to me by the Shame'domtuh. Only members of that clan can call me that." Bee replied coldly after sitting in the sole chair in front of the council.

Homaru made the mistake of saying, "And what if we were of the clan?"

What happened next startled everyone in the room. Bee roared in laughter and even fell out of his seat clutching his stomach. He continued laughing for several minutes, as he was being so loud that none of them could get him to shut up. Then Bee suddenly sat straight up and said with an icy voice, "Don't bullshit me."

The civilian council about pissed themselves while the shinobi council were sweating up a storm.

"The Shame'domtuh is a clan made up entirely of dragons, at least until I joined."

Tsume Inuzuka inquired carefully. "What do you mean, at least until you joined?"

"My two companions, Terrafirma Ryuuga and Chronos Ryuuga were sealed inside of me when I was about a day old. Being that they are members of the clan, I was forced to join in order to represent them. I later unsealed them and became who I am today. As such, I am the sole human in the clan." He left it at that, knowing that Tsunade would fill in the shinobi clans later.

Sakari Haruno stood up and began. "We have gotten complaints from Sasuke Uchiha that he asked you to train him and that you refused. He is-"

"I don't care if he is the last of his clan or if he is supposed to 'save the world'" Bee air quoted the last part. "I. am. not. training. him."

Another councilman piped up. "Pray tell why."

"Is he a Jinchuuriki?"

There was an chorus of 'no's.

"Is he related to me in any way?"

Another chorus of 'no's sounded.

"And there you go." Bee finished. "I promised Yondaime that I would take Naruto under my wing to train in the Jinchuuriki arts. The training requires a second person and Hinata Hyuuga happens to fit the requirements."

"Then why not teach Sasuke a jutsu or two?" Sakari demanded.

"Two words: Clan Jutsu." Bee counted off. "That, and he looks like everything in his life has been handed to him. I'm willing to bet that he doesn't know the 5 things about gaining experience and the percentages of the 5 things."

Sakari smiled sweetly. "Then why don't you ask him?"

"Neh, too troublesome."

Shikaku broke out laughing before calming down. An ANBU brought Sasuke in at this time.

"The council wants me to ask you: what the 5 things about gaining experience and what are the amounts?"

"Why should I care, I'm an elite!" Sasuke arrogantly said.

Bee just shook his head before facing the council. "See what I mean?"

Hiashi stood. "I believe that this meeting is done but before we leave, Bee" the dragon summoner turned his head his way. "What is the answer?"

Bee smiled and sang:

_You ready? Let's go!  
Yeah, for those of you that want to know what we're all about  
It's like this y'all (c'mon!)_

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill_  
_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will_  
_Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain_  
_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_

_Mike! - He doesn't need his name up in lights_  
_He just wants to be heard whether it's the beat or the mic_  
_He feels so unlike everybody else, alone_  
_In spite of the fact that some people still think that they know him_  
_But fuck em, he knows the code_  
_It's not about the salary_  
_It's all about reality and making some noise_  
_Making the story - making sure his clique stays up_  
_That means when he puts it down Tak's picking it up! Let's go!_

_Who the hell is he anyway?_  
_He never really talks much_  
_Never concerned with status but still leaving them star struck_  
_Humbled through opportunities given despite the fact_  
_That many misjudge him because he makes a living from writing raps_  
_Put it together himself, now the picture connects_  
_Never asking for someone's help, or to get some respect_  
_He's only focused on what he wrote, his will is beyond reach_  
_And now it all unfolds, the skill of an artist_

_This is twenty percent skill_  
_Eighty percent beer_  
_Be a hundred percent clear cause Ryu is ill_  
_Who would've thought that he'd be the one to set the west in flames_  
_And I heard him wreck it with The Crystal Method, "Name Of The Game"_  
_Came back dropped Megadef, took em to church_  
_I like bleach man, why you had the stupidest verse?_  
_This dude is the truth, now everybody's giving him guest spots_  
_His stock's through the roof I heard he's fuckin' with S. Dot!_

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill_  
_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will_  
_Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain_  
_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_

_They call him Ryu, he's sick  
And he's spitting fire  
And mike got him out the dryer he's hot  
Found him in Fort Minor with Tak  
What a fuckin' nihilist porcupine  
He's a prick, he's a cock  
The type woman want to be with, and rappers hope he get shot  
Eight years in the making, patiently waiting to blow  
Now the record with Shinoda's taking over the globe  
He's got a partner in crime, his shit is equally dope  
You wont believe the kind of shit that comes out of this kid's throat_

_Tak! - He's not your everyday on the block_  
_He knows how to work with what he's got_  
_Making his way to the top_  
_He often gets a comment on his name_  
_People keep asking him was it given at birth_  
_Or does it stand for an acronym?_  
_No he's living proof, got him rocking the booth_  
_He'll get you buzzing quicker than a shot of vodka with juice_  
_Him and his crew are known around as one of the best_  
_Dedicated to what they do and give a hundred percent_

_Forget Mike - Nobody really knows how or why he works so hard_  
_It seems like he's never got time_  
_Because he writes every note and he writes every line_  
_And I've seen him at work when that light goes on in his mind_  
_It's like a design is written in his head every time_  
_Before he even touches a key or speaks in a rhyme_  
_And those motherfuckers he runs with,_  
_The kids that he signed?_  
_Ridiculous, without even trying,_  
_How did he do it?_

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill_  
_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will_  
_Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain_  
_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_

Bee stood and said. "And now I say that's my story and I'm sticking to it." The clone burst into smoke.

* * *

**And that's chapter 8! Now Toward the sun made a review saying that he was wondering how Bee was in the same boat as Naruto. With luck this chapter explains that. And the dragons that Bee summons are completely different from the Shame'domtuh clan, just an FYI. And the four dragons that were summoned this chapter were Stardust Xiaolong, Decoy dragon, Armed Dragon LV3, and Dragunity Javelin. Until next time, Ciao!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Past Bares It's Fangs

**Hello all of my readers! First I'll answer some reviews:**

**Chewie Cookies: Thanks! I've seen your stories but haven't read any of them. But I am aware that you are a big author so to hear this from you is a great honor! And the song's meaning is explained in this chapter so it didn't matter if you read it or not.**

**Adngo714: Bee is a user of the **_**Song**_** style, so unfortunately songs are a part of the story, but not always vocally. **_**Wink wink nudge nudge**_**. I'll tone down on the vocal ones though.**

**Yukicrewger2: The council will live/not maimed…..for now. *Evil laugh***

**Hey, if anyone wants to have certain songs in the story, pm me, Okay?**

**Now this is the next chapter of….**

**Evolution: Angel and Demon.**

**I don't own Naruto or any other series that may be mentioned. If I did, I would be living in Hawaii, and unfortunately, I do not and so I don't live in Hawaii. It would be a nice place to live though.**

* * *

Hiashi stared at the spot where the Shadow clone had dispersed and had to smile which was quickly quashed. Bee just had that ability to leave you with a smile on your face. Now that he thought of it, so did Naruto.

Sakari screamed angrily, "What the hell did that song mean? What was the point?"

"It should be rather obvious." Chouza replied through gritted teeth.

Sakari nearly screamed again as Homaru said. "Sakari, that is quite enough." He turned to the shinobi half of the council. "Would you please tell us what he meant?"

"Remember one of his statements '_He looks like everything in his life has been handed to him_'?" Hiashi answered. Seeing nods, he continued. "According to Bee, the 5 things about gaining experience are that it takes 10 percent luck, 20 percent skill, 15 percent willpower, 5 percent pleasure and 50 percent pain to get any. I'd elaborate further but I have clan matters to attend to." With that, he took his leave.

Danzo sighed, "Shikaku, do you agree with Bee's idea?"

Shikaku yawned. "Actually yes, logically that idea can relate to everything in the world. But it's too troublesome to think about."

"That man," Shibi spoke up. The rest of the council turned to him. The Aburame spoke very little, but when he did others took it with a grain of salt. "He has hidden depths. Even his chakra seemed infinite."

"Seemed?" Koharu asked.

"His chakra levels are high," Shibi said, "if the amount of chakra in that clone was anything to go by, his levels are about as high as Nibi." **(Bee has been training with dragons for most his life, what do you expect?)**

* * *

_About 1.5 hours before Bee's meeting_

Kakashi was walking down the street, reading his newest Icha Icha book, much to the discomfort of the female population that was walking by.

Naruto mentally groaned from his hiding spot atop a nearby building. Bee said that this was to test his endurance and evasive skills while he worked with Hinata on tapping into Lelani's chakra. When he asked why she was not doing the same thing, he stated that she would be doing a similar task later and proceeded to boot him out of the training ground. Naruto's task was simple in writing, but horribly hard in real life. He had to steal Kakashi's newest Icha Icha book and keep it away from him for about 2 hours and then head into training ground 44 and look for Chronos.

Again, simple on paper, not in real life.

Bee also said that he had to keep ahead of him using only Kage Bushin, Kawarimi, and Henge. Naruto watched the jounin walk down the street as the makings of a plan came into fruition in his mind.

_With Bee and Hinata_

Hinata lowered her mesh shirt and watched her sensei. He had requested to be able to see the seal and caused her to get flustered and faint. She woke up after being doused with a low level Suiton jutsu as Bee explained that he just needed to see her stomach while she gathered chakra, as all of the seals that contained Biju appeared there. Now the sensei was in a meditative position with his eyes closed, clearly thinking hard about the seal.

Bee opened his mismatched eyes and gave a smile. "Well, I don't have to worry about your seal."

"Huh?" Hinata exclaimed.

Bee stood. "The person that sealed Lelani used a seal that would begin to feed Lelani's chakra into your chakra coils." Bee pulled out a watch. "which will happen in 3…."

"Ano, three what?"

"2…."

"Sensei, will you answer me?"

"1….and now."

Hinata immediately felt her chakra coils begin to expand at a speed that was very uncomfortable. She almost thought her period had come on. And she noticed that her chakra levels were beginning to rise steadly as well. The entire process took about 5 minutes to complete. Afterwards, Bee told her. "Now, your training for now is to relearn all of your basic jutsus and chakra control exercises that you know."

"Why?" Hinata inquired.

"Do the tree walking exercise." Bee ordered gently.

Hinata nodded, and sprinted towards the nearest tree while focusing the usual amount of chakra she needed to her feet. The second she stuck her foot to the tree, it held but when she went to take another, she was blasted away from the trunk and skidded several yards. Looking over at Bee, he smiled and simply said, "Stick with that control exercise for now; I'll be back in a few hours." Flipping through hand seals, he slapped his hand into the ground and muttered, "Summoning Jutsu!" There was a poof of smoke and a dragon about half Chronos' size could be seen underneath Bee. He appeared to be made up entirely of diamonds. "This is Hyozan. He'll keep an eye on you while I'm gone." Bee proceeded to shunshin to an unknown destination.

Hinata looked at Hyozan, who blinked once and proceeded to get comfortable on the ground, knowing that this was going to take a while.

_With Naruto_

Naruto proceeded to implement 'Operation: Snag Smutty Book'. The plan was to use a clone dressed up in his Sexy jutsu and a pink kimono to bump into the one eyed sensei and cause them both to fall over, allowing the original to steal the book and run like Kyuubi was chasing him, or like Jiraiya being chased by women after being discovered gathering 'research'.

* * *

Said super-pervert sneezed extremely hard, causing the women he was watching to tear down the fence separating them and give the perv a beating. Unfortunately, he missed the fact that Tsunade was in there as well.

* * *

A high pitched scream ripped through the mid morning air. Kakashi happened to look in the direction of the scream, and Naruto wasn't one to curse luck. He dove at the book and proceeded to high tail it away, with a crazed looking Kakashi throwing kunai and shuriken at him and yelling "NARUTO! GIVE ME BACK MY BOOK!"

_With Hinata and Hyozan_

Hearing a commotion, she looked at the fence surrounding the training field to see Naruto running at full tilt away from a pissed off Kakashi. Involuntarily she thought, '_Well, it's k-kinda nice to know that if Father gets pissed at him, N-Naruto will be able to escape his wrath_' She shook her head to clear the cobwebs. '_F-Focus Hinata, you need to ask h-him o-o-out f-f-f-first._'

"_**You really need to work on that stutter.**_"

'_L-Lelani-sama!_'

"_**Hey, drop the honorific. It makes me feel like my mother.**_" The angel kitsune protested. "_**I mean, Naruto calls him-**_" '_**Crap, I can't tell her.**_'

'_Ano, who is him?_'

"_**Ask Naruto. He'll most likely tell you, but whatever you do, stick by him.**_" Lelani advised.

Hinata nodded and went back to work on the tree climbing exercise.

_Present time: Thirty minutes after the meeting_

Naruto was on his last legs. Kakashi was keeping to his trail like a male dog tracking a female in heat. It was very troublesome. Creating twenty clones, he made half of them transform into the book while the others grabbed the 'books' and separated into the wind.

Kakashi was seriously considering pulling out his ninja dogs at this point. Naruto was only using 3 E-rank jutsus to stay ahead of him, though he was barely pulling it off at this point. He summoned Pakkun. "Eh? Kakashi, what's up?" the pug asked.

"My student just stole my book. I need help tracking him."

"I've told you many times to stop reading those _books_ in public." The nin-dog froze. "Damn, that is going to be a problem."

"What?"

"He made clones. There are eleven different trails. Even then, I am barely keeping track of them over all of the other smells here." Pakkun reported. "Someone is making a steak though."

_With Naruto_

Hopping over the fence surrounding training ground 44, Naruto looked back to see that he had lost Kakashi.

Hearing a low growl, Naruto turned to see a very large tiger stalking towards him. Noticing the beast and the background behind it, the blonde wonder screamed.

"I'm going to KEEL HIM!"

* * *

Bee sneezed from his vantage point on top of the fourth's head on the Hokage monument. '_Huh, Hey Gondra, maybe I should have told him that training ground 44 is the Forest of Death.'_

Both of them looked at each other as they both said "Nah/**Nah**."

Bee sniffed the air. The dragon within him asked, "**What do you smell?**"

"There are storms brewing."

"The question is, are they storms of rain or storms of tidings?" A feminine voice came from behind him.

"Both." Bee continued to watch the village as the female approached him from behind. "It only took, what, 3 years?"

"Four, you left just before Halloween." Yuna answered. "I found your note two days ago."

"I see. How's Isamu?"

Yuna blinked rapidly to prevent the tears from falling down her lightly sun kissed face. "He's doing well. He misses you and wished to see the last of his family since we were in the area."

They both stood in the late morning sun, gazing out over the city. In a way, you could see 2 completely different worlds by them just standing there. Bee was the world that was torn up, wounded, scarred and filled with darkness everywhere. Yuna was just the opposite, she was the world that was pure, filled with light, and whole. After watching a genin team chase Tora the 'demon' cat across the streets, Yuna finally broke down. "You hate me, don't you?"

Bee winced and let out a bark of laughter before moving behind her and enveloping her in a gentle hug. "No, I don't hate you." Seeing her begin to speak, he held a finger to her mouth. "Shhh, let me speak. I don't hate you. When you didn't answer me, two thoughts ran through my head. One was that you may hate me, for trying to get close to you and that you may see me as Gondra incarnate and break up with me. The other thought was that you didn't care that he was there, and that you would accept…."

"But I-"

"Hush, Tsukiketa," Yuna blushed at the use of his nickname for her. "And a third thought ran through my head as well. Gondra actually suggested it, and that was to leave you to gather your thoughts. According to him, I overloaded you with a lot of new information and it was too much for you to handle. So, following the third train of thought, I left to let you gather them and to start my way back to here. I sealed the note and made it so that your tears would activate it." The dragon summoner paused. "I really should have made a different type of release for that."

Yuna let out a small giggle, but by releasing the fragile grip she had on her feelings she began to cry. She turned and began to cry into Bee's chest, gripping the back of his vest very tightly as the restrained tears of 4 years of crying were unleashed. Bee, not exactly knowing what to do, began to rub his hand up and down her back to comfort her as sobs racked her body. Her legs gave out, bringing the pair down to the ground. Reacting from years of honed reflexes, Bee twisted her body so that when she landed, her butt would land on his legs. Yuna just continued to cry, unaware of her surroundings.

Gondra, on the other hand, was completely aware and filed the knowledge away for if he ended up in a similar position to Bee's.

After a few minutes, she recomposed herself and turned to face the city, yet again. "So, how is it here?"

Bee snorted. "For who, Jinchuuriki or non-Jinchuuriki?"

Yuna pulled a pained face. "It's that bad, huh?"

"Oh, you don't even know the half of it. Now," Bee said as he stood, pulling Yuna onto her feet. "Would you like to meet my students?"

Yuna gave him a sunny smile, "Only if you treat me to dinner at the next festival, Ryujinji."

Bee gave a heavy sigh. "Fine, I suppose I can fit it in to my busy schedule of training the gakis and pissing off councils."

"That tells me what you've been up to." Yuna chirped.

"You don't even know the half of it."

"So fill me in." Yuna challenged as he lead the young lady to where Hinata was training.

* * *

Naruto was, to say the least, not happy. After entering the forest, he was chased by about 5, maybe 6 tigers, at least 2 giant centipedes, and at least a dozen snakes that were half Manda's size. Then he found Chronos, who was reading a book approximately half a mile from where he lost the first tiger.

Chronos just looked at him, and seeing that he was mad stated, "You know, you should have remembered that this training ground was the Forest of Death."

"I know, I know." Naruto grumbled.

"Now, it's time for the evaluation of your stealth and evasion." Chronos began. "Well, you kept ahead of Kakashi using Academy level jutsus, showing that Konoha needs to improve some of their sensory skills. And seeing as you got here," the sapphire dragon looked up. "about 10, 15 minutes after the 2 hour mark, you avoided the animals pretty well, though they got a decent amount of your jumpsuit during then. All in all, your stealth and evasion is low A-rank, high B-rank."

"Is that good?" Naruto asked tentatively.

Chronos shrugged. "It's not dragon level, but it is pretty high." She thumbed a page over. "If I remember correctly, you managed to avoid ANBU agents before you left the Academy."

"So…"

"Your stealth has dropped, but we'll get it back up." She stiffened and her face got a soft smile. "We're going to where Hinata's at. Bee has someone to introduce to you two." The dragon proceeded to guide Naruto out of the forest, showing him some skills at sensing his surroundings and avoiding the wild life. After leaving the training field, they began to walk along the fence with Chronos along the village side and Naruto was by the fence. "Hey, Naruto?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I don't mean to pressure you, but you should tell Hinata about your 'tenant'." She held up her hand as he began to protest. "Naruto, have you told _anyone_ about him?"

Naruto grew somber. "No, I'm too afraid of the…

"Possibility that they will leave you to the darkness you left?" Chronos chuckled at his dumbstruck expression. "Bee had the same thought before he told his girlfriend. The thing is Naruto, is that you can either have your friends find out from another source, or you can tell them. And that just proves that if they leave, they weren't truly your friends and if they stay they don't care that he is there. They see you for you and him for him and are true friends."

Naruto gave a dry laugh. "You know something; the furball has been saying the same thing for the past few days."

'**Hey, I heard that! Don't forget that it was me that told you who that girl was and what gender Haku was!**' Kyuubi bellowed at his host.

'_Hey, I knew that Haku was a boy, he just had very feminine facial features! The other part I can't deny._' The blonde shinobi replied sheepishly. Naruto had managed to finally break the genjutsu that was still on the multi-tailed kitsune and the fox had apologized profusely even bowing to him. After clearing the air, the two became fast friends. Some of his latest pranks were Kyuubi's ideas. Konoha was completely unaware that the King of the Kitsunes was tutoring the jinchuuriki in the art of pranks.

"The furball has a point. And another thing, your jutsu training can't progress from here unless you can tell her." Chronos added as they entered the training field. She giggled at his facial expression. "Hey, it's true. But at least your taijutsu will be brought up to par."

Hyozan looked up and nodded at the Heiress of Time before poofing back to the summon realm. Hinata was about 75 percent of the way up the tree and kept going before her control faltered. Swinging quickly, she sliced the bark at the highest point before flipping backwards and landing on Naruto by pure accident. Squeals of surprise and yelps of pain ran through the air as the two genin landed in a heap. Hinata was straddling Naruto's back while the blonde was face-first on the ground. Hinata saw Naruto's back and leapt about 5 feet behind him with a crimson blush and a torrent of "Gomen"s emerging from her mouth. Naruto just sat up and grinned, "Hey, Hinata, it's fine! I should have been paying better attention."

Hinata just closed her mouth before another Gomen could escape and nodded.

Naruto looked over at the gate to see Bee and Yuna walk into the training ground.

Yuna was extremely pissed off at the village and was extremely tempted to let loose her summons on the city. Bee managed to calm her, but only after telling her some of Naruto's dark secrets about his parentage and how Bee and Naruto were going to get revenge on them in the form of giving them near heart attacks as long as Naruto was along with it. Yuna gave a sinister smile that made Bee have to get her to swear that she wouldn't rile up the council. She swore while keeping an eerie smile on her face. Bee just shivered at the darker side of his girlfriend. She had absolutely no problem with giving the council grief on their treatment of the young Jinchuuriki. Little did he know, Chronos had filled Yuna in on Hinata's treatment as well from the Hyuuga clan, and she had plans to visit the Hyuuga council's showers to leave some very nasty surprises for the wrinkly bastards. Bee had a heart of gold, but he really needed to let loose sometimes.

"Naruto! How did it go?" Bee called nonchalantly.

"Fine. I nearly lost some limbs courtesy of the animals in the Forest." Naruto said.

Kakashi landed at the gates with a crazed look in his eye. "Oh Naruto, please give me back my book, and I'll make your torture less painful." The copy ninja cooed with a sickly sweet voice.

He had tunnel vision by now, so he didn't see Yuna storm over and kick the family jewels so hard that he let out a very high pitched scream that cracked a nearby window before passing out. Yuna just walked away as Bee poked him with a stick to see if he was still alive. Chronos stealthily took the Icha Icha book and slipped it into her pocket for future reading. Kakashi could buy another copy.

Naruto and Hinata looked at the woman with dumbfounded expressions. Bee quickly made introductions. "Naruto, Hinata, this is my girlfriend Yuna. Yuna, these are my students, Naruto and Hinata."

Yuna gave them a gentle smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you both."

Hinata gave a bow. "I-It's nice t-to meet you too."

'_Okay, first impression of Hinata; this girl needs some serious confidence help and to clear up the stutter._' Yuna thought.

"Hiya Yuna-chan!" Naruto gave her a sunny smile.

'_Bee better be making him lose that jumpsuit or there will be hell to pay. I think I'm losing my eye sight just looking at him._'

'_In case you didn't know, he is actually quite stealthy in that jumpsuit._' Bee's voice entered her conscious. '_He managed to avoid ANBU after pulling a prank on them._'

Yuna's eyebrows jumped up in surprise. Between the three of them, Bee, Isamu and herself, they could take out Orochimaru using only minimal stealth techniques. They actually pulled it off by replacing all of the Snake Sennin's little boy porn with straight porn.

The howls of fury later had them rolling on the floor laughing their asses off.

During her recollection, she saw Bee teach the genin the Shadow Dance. It wasn't as complicated as most dances, all one had to was bob, weave, duck and wriggle in the shadows. Hinata even had her Byakugan active and couldn't track him. Bee popped up in front of Yuna and gave her a peck on the cheek before vanishing into the shadows. Chronos and Yuna got a good laugh at the game of 'Whack'a'Mole' or in this case, 'try and hit Bee with kunai and shuriken while he messes around', which lasted for an hour or so. Then it turned into Bee sending senbon into their limbs if they were leaving a part of them in the open. Amazingly within 30 minutes, they were pulling it off.

"Alright, now it's time for a…." Bee broke off as a squad of ANBU appeared. Bee saw the kanji for 'Root' on their masks and steeled himself

"Bee Ryuuga?"

"Depends."

"Danzo-sama wishes to extend an invitation to you to join us."

Before the agent could finish, Bee spat at him. "He can go and fuck Orochimaru for all I care. I'm not doing it."

"Very well you leave me no choice." The ANBU motioned the squad to attack.

"Bee?" Yuna called. "May I, please?"

Bee saw the look in her eyes and nodded very fast.

She gave the squad a smile that promised a very painful death. She bit her thumb and flipped through hand seals before slamming her hand into the ground and snarling "Summoning jutsu!"

There was an explosion of smoke and Yuna could be seen standing next to her summon, who made the Root ANBU shit themselves.

Hinata's first impression of the summon was a humanoid wolf. He had long claws on both his had and feet. Orange hair rippled down his back as he reared back his head and let loose a mighty roar that reminded Bee of some of the dragons. He wore fiery orange shorts and was bare chested, showing his ripped muscles. Two pitch black ram-like horns arched over his back as he hunched back down and glared at the squad. "Yuna-san, we felt your rage. The others will be displeased that they missed this chance to punish those who made you angry." The demonic like summon said. His voice sounded like hissing coals.

"Oh, they'll get their chance." Yuna pulled out the twin pistols that Bee carried. They were rightfully her's and he felt wrong using them. "Ifirit, destroy that squad but leave one alive."

"With pleasure," Ifirit growled. A seal appeared below the squad as the summon roared, "Katon: Hellfire!" He leapt into the air as red chakra formed around his hands. He crossed his hands and released twin globes of energy at the squad. One of them tried to set up a defensive Suiton jutsu but ended up screaming in pain as chakra was forcibly pulled out of his body and into the seal below them. The balls of energy released a pillar of flame that lifted them into the air and burned them. Ifirit gathered more red chakra in front of his mouth and launched it at the airborne Root agents. As he landed, Ifirit grabbed at the earth and catapulted the chunk of earth he ripped out at the sphere. Screams echoed out over the city as all of the agents but one were disintegrated. The agent slammed into the ground with a loud crunch.

Yuna walked up to him and said in a very dark voice, "Tell me your secrets." The agent bit down on the pill he placed in his mouth. Ifirit came up and placed a claw on him and super heated his blood enough to destroy the poison and the seal on his tongue. "Ifirit, bring him with you and see what you can learn." Yuna ordered.

"Your wish is his torture." With that, the summon left with the screaming agent.

Yuna turned around to see the genin staring at her. "What? Did he mess up my hair?"

Naruto began jumping up and down. "That was awesome! Can you teach me that?"

"Nope. Ifirit is a member of the Aeon Summoning contract." Yuna explained. "He is fully in tune with the element of Fire. Hence why he can pull that off without seals."

Bee nodded. "And with some persuasion, Hinata might be able to summon them." Yuna shot him a look. "It's a big 'might' though. Now, that jutsu I was going to teach you…"

* * *

Sasuke entered his apartment after waiting for Kakashi for most of the morning. After turning to close the door, he heard a voice.

"Hello Sasuke."

* * *

**And that is chapter 9! Yuna has appeared with a kick ass summon and Sasuke has a strange visitor! Hyozan is modeled after Hyozanryu from the Yugioh TCG. Ifirit is the summon from FFX, a really fucking long game that is still rather fun.**

**If you have any problems with the story or wants to see certain songs in it, pm me. Otherwise, R and R!**


	10. Chapter 10: Revelations and Loved Ones

**Hello all of my readers! That last cliffhanger was a doozy, no? It even threw me for a loop! Fair warning for all aspiring writers: Plan ahead of a cliffhanger, otherwise you get stuck and thrown for a loop! I learned that the hard way and it pissed me off! Oh, and I'm going to start leaving quotes at the beginning that on occasion will be in the story. If you can guess who said it, pm me and you'll find out if you're right in the following chapter!**

**Also, this chapter has a bit of fluff in it, but you should be fine. It isn't too fluffy.**

**Disclaimer: refer to chapter 1. It's too troublesome to write.**

**Quote: **_**I like pigs. Dogs look up to us. Cats look down on us. Pigs treat us as equals.**_

* * *

_Previously on Evolution: Angel and Demon_

_Sasuke entered his apartment after waiting for Kakashi for most of the morning. After turning to close the door, he heard a voice. _

"_Hello Sasuke."_

* * *

Sasuke whipped around after hearing the voice only to see the dark shadows of his apartment. Flicking on the lights, no one showed themselves.

"So this is how far my family has fallen, eh?" the voice seemed to emanate from everywhere. "So what Fugaku said was true, they really forgot all about me, eh?"

"Who are you and why are you here?" Sasuke demanded as he whipped out a kunai and activated his Sharingan. "You are obviously an Uchiha…"

"But how did I survive the massacre?" the voice responded. "Well, that is a tale to tell. But I really should introduce myself, shouldn't I?"

A figure appeared in the kitchen door way as a man that looked about 26 years old with obsidian black eyes and dark grey hair streaked with red and gold. "My name is Isamu Uchiha, wielder of the Penta-Elemental Suit no Jutsu."

(Insert line here)

"The jutsu I'm about to teach you will link you to your respective dragon chakras," '_And to your biju's chakra._' Bee added separately through his mind link to them. Hinata needed to find out from Naruto, no one else. "As you grow, the transformation will be affected as well."

"Um, how so?" a nervous Naruto asked.

"Simply put, if Hinata were to tap into Reshiram's chakra at this point, she would grow a tail and ridges would appear on her arms for where the wings would be. You would be growing a tail and wings on your back. It will change as you gain more experience and more strength." The dragon summoner explained. "Hand seals are…" He went on to make the hand seals, a total of 101 hand seals. After Hinata and Naruto did them, they felt a tug on their chakra and little more. "Now, it's time for more stealth, but," Bee added with a smile that rivaled Naruto's patented 'Foxy smile'. "We are pulling pranks."

* * *

The remainder of the day was spent pissing off most of the ANBU and some owners of establishments that refused service to Naruto. Of course, no one could prove that it was the Demon Group, as the idiotic villagers had dubbed them in their minds. There was no hard evidence. Tsunade was laughing her ass off when Bee reported what they had done and found out that they were planning to pull off a major prank that would cause everyone to sweat. But before they could pull off any more pranks, a large thunderstorm came in over the city and Bee called off any activity that they had planned.

At the moment, the group was waiting in the Hyuuga clan mansion while Bee was talking to Hiashi and the Hyuuga council in another room and Yuna was off to the 'bathroom'.

_With Bee, Hiashi, and the Hyuuga council_

The council was currently firing questions off like a Gatling gun in World War 2. Bee was just sitting there with a slight smile on his face, which was pissing off the majority of the council.

One of the council, an elder lady named Izumi quietly raised her hand for silence as the questions continued. Izumi was more than likely the only one in the room that understood what Hinata was going through with the council and Hiashi pushing her around. Hiashi was easing up on her, but the rest of the council was pushing even harder for him to brand her and have her married to a clan heir in another country. Izumi also allied with Hiashi on combining the Main house with the Branch house but couldn't do so openly. As the council quieted down, she asked in a light airy voice. "Bee-san, while I am interested in your heritage and what not, I would like to know of your abilities with the Byakugan. I have heard in reports and in rumors that you said 'Sugien Byakugan' when the dragons showed up and you transformed. I am aware that that is the second level for the Byakugan, but how did you manage to know about it and to unlock it?"

"Wow, you are the third Hyuuga I know of that doesn't have a pole stuffed up their ass, no offence." Bee stated.

"None taken." She gave a small giggle. "May I ask who the other two are?"

"Myself and Hinata." Bee answered simply. "The answer to your question is that my mother had copied scrolls pertaining to the Sugien before she left with her husband. As to unlocking it, it takes a certain level of a feeling to unlock it. I'm not going to tell you that though."

"You are a Hyuuga! We demand that you tell us!" One of the more arrogant council members ordered.

"Fuck off, asshole." Bee shot back. "No one looked for my parents when they left and no one came looking for me when she gave birth or when I received my first tenants." Hiashi winced slightly, going unnoticed by all except Bee and Izumi. "No one approached me my first time here in Konoha about my eyes and now you want me to just tell you my secrets?"

"Um, yes?"

"Wrong answer, motherfucker." With that, Bee shot him the bird.

"Get out now; you spawn of a whore-URK!"

Bee was across the room in a flash, pinning the council member to the wall with a large number of kunai. One eye turned to look at Hiashi. "Any chance I can ask the rest of you to leave the room?" The Byakugan user hissed with rage.

Hiashi nodded and lead the rest of the council out of the room.

Chronos looked up to see the group leaving. Raising an eyebrow, the Heiress of time asked the Hyuuga head. "One of them insulted his mother or father, correct?"

Izumi spoke clearly, "His mother."

"Well, he'll be in a mental institution for the rest of his life." Chronos warned Hiashi. "He takes insults to his parents very personally. The last person that insulted his family was the Daimyo of Lava country."

"I've never heard of it." Izumi was confused.

'_Three….two….one._' Chronos thought.

Izumi paled. "You mean he…"

"Not exactly." Chronos said. "They always think that."

"What did he do?" Hinata asked.

"He annihilated the country's entire military branch, an army of almost 500 shinobi with four or five members being at Kage strength." Chronos explained. "The remnants scattered to the wind, most of them going to Kumo. He heavily regrets losing to that much anger, and no one blamed him, but he still remembers the pain he made."

After about 10 minutes, Bee left the room and disappeared in a vortex of leaves. Peeking in, the council member was curled up in a ball in the corner saying over and over, "Mommy, make the bad dreams go away." He never left the institution after that.

Hiashi allowed Hinata to spend the remainder of the time at Naruto's before they left for the trip. Yuna said that Bee had contacted someone to help them get there because the airship Isamu and Yuna came in on was low on fuel and wouldn't be able to make it all the way and would take some time to get there.

Naruto and Hinata were now in Naruto's apartment when the storm actually started. Chronos gave them scrolls to read about the abilities of fire dragons and lightning dragons. Chronos left to retrieve some supplies, Yuna was tracking Bee, and they hadn't seen Terra since they left the hospital. Thunder rolled and Naruto was suddenly alone in the small dining room/kitchen.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked looking up to see that she was nowhere to be seen. Hearing no answer, he looked in his bathroom. No Hinata. More thunder rumbled and he suddenly heard whimpers of fear coming from his bedroom. He tip-toed in to see Hinata's form quivering under the blanket's of his bed. "Hinata, you're scared of storms?"

There was a mumbled 'Hai'.

Naruto crawled onto his bed and hesitantly wrapped Hinata in a hug, slightly afraid that she would hit him and call him a pervert. The young Hyuuga latched on to him like a leech, causing him to yelp in surprise. '_She's terrified._' he realized as her shivering began to shake even him. Feeling incredibly awkward, he pulled her up onto his lap and quietly sang part of a soft lullaby that he had heard from a movie. The owner of the store ran him out before he could finish watching it though.

_Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight_

I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

(**I know it's cheesy; but still it is a good song!**)

Naruto just sang the same part over and over. Hinata was slowly beginning to stop shivering. At this point, Naruto realized that the others were trying to give him time to tell Hinata. "Hinata, would you sit up please? I-" he paused, scared out of his mind. "I want to tell you something."

"A-alright." Hinata slowly sat up with a slight blush. Naruto was really warm and she was very tempted to fall asleep.

"Hinata, what do you know about Kyuubi?" The blonde asked.

"W-well, mainly t-that Yondaime k-killed it and died d-doing it." Hinata answered, saying the mainstream story that Sandaime had given the populace.

"You're slightly right." Hinata noticed that Naruto was growing sadder and quieter with each word. "But Yondaime couldn't kill it. Biju are mainly chakra and a little bit of intelligence."

'**Hey, I resent that!**'

'_SHUT UP!_'

"There is only one way to stop a biju: you need to seal it. So, Yondaime chose a newborn, someone born that day." Naruto was nearly crying at this point. "H-Hinata, do you know when my birthday is and when Kyuubi attacked?"

"Ano, it's the tenth of O-October, next Thursday. With t-the Kyuubi attack, it was…" Hinata trailed off for a second as a tidal wave of realization washed over her.

She had been following him from their second year in the academy. Everywhere he went, he received pointed glares and muttered insults. When the tenth rolled around, Naruto was nowhere to be seen. He would show up during the next week covered in bandages and barely able to stand while more often than not being escorted by Sandaime. On occasion, she would see Naruto being chased by a mob. She unfortunately assumed it was because of a prank he pulled. But now, looking back, she realized with horror and sadness, she was wrong, very wrong.

"I am the jinchuuriki of Kyuubi, the nine tailed demon fox." Naruto finished, keeping his head down so that she wouldn't see his tears running down his face.

Hinata just sat there, as everything sank into her brain. Mentally slapping herself, she looked down to see spots where Naruto's tears were hitting the blanket. "N-Naruto-kun." She said softly. Naruto didn't look up, he was afraid that she had a look of hatred on her face. While he didn't want to lose her, everyone else that entered their lives during the past few days had more or less said that she deserved to know, while not explaining why. He felt arms circling him and pulling him into a hug. His head was guided up to her shoulder as she whispered into his ear. "You can let it out, N-Naruto-kun. Please don't hold the sadness in." With those gentle words, the barrier was broken and Naruto let out all of the tears that he had held back.

The tears of pain caused by the beatings and assassination attempts

The tears of loneness from the lack of friendship before the academy

The tears of sadness from the lack of love in his life

The tears of happiness from the support of everyone that he was getting to know and did know.

Naruto cried for several minutes, with Hinata gently rubbing his back making soothing sounds. She was mentally berating herself that she should have offered her friendship sooner, offered her support sooner. Naruto really needed it and she was too shy. Now she figured that as he had told her his deepest secret, she should tell him hers, aside from the crush on him.

"Naruto, you're not the only one that has a biju in them." Hinata took a deep breath. "The other night, during the fighting test, Bee-sensei found out that I carry Lelani, the nine tailed angel fox. I'm the same as you."

Naruto sat up and wiped the remaining tears. "It's a hard life." He began as he told her of all the hardships they were going to face.

* * *

_Later that night_

Bee quietly took a picture of the two slumbering forms. Naruto was fast asleep with Hinata using his shoulder as a pillow. Both wore a slight blush and Naruto looked more at peace than he did before when they camped out in the training field. Now Bee had blackmail for later.

Hiashi actually found him in the middle of a training ground demolishing large boulders and several trees to take out his anger. Yuna didn't show up until after Hiashi left. By the time he was done, Bee had made a new obstacle course consisting of fallen trees and half shattered boulders. Hiashi was working out an arranged marriage for Hinata with Naruto.

_Flashback no jutsu!_

"_You know that the council, both Hyuuga and civilian, won't stand for this, right? More than likely, the Hyuuga council will try to seal her and marry her off, more than likely to the Uchiha." Bee asked Hiashi after Bee had destroyed another dozen boulders._

"_Yes, but this is the best way to save her and give her what she desperately wants." Hiashi argued. "And even if they don't have children, she will be safe."_

_Bee looked thoughtful. "True. Here's an idea, I really want to piss the civilian council off, so do me a favor and write up a contract and sign it. Make a spot for her mother's signature and for Naruto's mother's signature."_

_Hiashi looked confused. "But they are both dead. Hitomi died after giving birth to Hanabi and Kushina died the night of the Kyuubi attack."_

_Bee's head flipped wildly around to see if any one was listening. Seeing a ROOT member, Bee set up a small silence barrier of the highest grade before sending a shadow clone to snap her neck. He then turned to the Hyuuga head. "I lied when I said that I didn't come back after the Kyuubi attack. I came back about 3 times, one time was to see Naruto's progress during the chuunin exams, and another was to check on him when he was three. The last…"_

_Flashback within a Flashback no jutsu!_

"_Let me get this straight, you two want me to fake your deaths so that you can be with your children in the future?" a 14 year old Bee/Kaito asked to the two semi-pregnant women. They were sitting in Hitomi's personal garden. She had outfitted it with silencing seals and jutsus to warn her if any one was coming. Kaito was dressed as an ANBU codenamed Dragon. The act was that he was the personal ANBU for Kushina during her pregnancy. His mask had ten stars around it, so that Kushina, Minato, Hiashi, Hitomi, and Sandaime would be able to know that he wasn't the usual Dragon ANBU. The other ANBU recognized him and could fetch him if needed._

"_Hai, if what the reports that Minato is getting are true, Kyuubi is being hunted by someone. They may try and release it when I'm giving birth to Naruto." Kushina Uzumaki pointed out._

"_And Hiashi and I have enemies in the Hyuuga council that will be trying to get rid of me." Hitomi added. "We both want to see our children when we are older, and if things turn out like Chronos is saying they will, we would prefer it if you mentored them."_

_Kaito rubbed his forehead as if massaging it. "The only problems I am seeing is that this is going to take very precise timing to pull this off and Hitomi-san," the mentioned woman nodded. "You will more than likely be dying by the time I can pull you out. Kushina-san, I'm not too worried about. She's as stubborn as an ass and won't let herself die before I get to her."_

"_That's righ-Hey!" The red head objected._

"_It's true and you know it." The red head bowed her head in defeat. "As much as I hate to say it, you'll need to keep this from everyone, including your husbands. Make sure that you are alone for at least 2 minutes before your 'deaths' so that Chronos and I can pull you out." Kaito sighed. "This is going to be a big pain in the ass."_

_Time skip: Night of the Kyuubi attack_

_Hitomi waited patiently in front of her garden, with Hizashi and several Branch members standing guard over her. Kushina was lost somewhere during the fight and Kaito was no where to be found. She had felt Chronos and Terra flare their energy when fighting the kitsune, being that she and certain others were exposed to their energy and could feel it underneath the power of the Kyuubi. The only wild card was Kaito. But that's the way he wanted to be: unpredictable and hidden within the shadows. A single sakura petal floated down in front of the group. The coloring was a soft blue. That type of sakura blossom was thought to be extinct, at least until Kaito found them thriving very well at the Dragon Temple of the Ancestors. He kept a supply of the petals to use as signals being that they were very unique and very subtle._

_Hitomi saw it and told the guards that she was entering the garden and to not let anyone disturb her. Hizashi protested but was quickly silenced by a glare. Hitomi entered to see a blood covered Kaito in the middle of healing an unconscious Kushina who was bleeding from several small cuts on her. "How did it go?"_

_Kaito sounded grim as he responded. "Kyuubi was under a genjutsu, a very powerful one. We managed to break most of it, but the remainder stayed because of what happened."_

"_What happened?"_

"_When Uchiha Madara summoned him before the battle with Senju Hashirama, he slaughtered Kyuubi's family and while Kyuubi was in full rage mode cast a genjutsu on him to bend him to his will." He finished the healing jutsu and popped a blood pill in Kushina's mouth. "Minato told me to not engage Madara. Gondra is to be the hidden knife that takes him out."_

"_Where will you take her?" Hitomi asked, concerned for her friend's well being._

"_The safest place that I know of where she can still train is the Temple. It'll be a long trip, but within the circumstances, it's the best option that we have." He picked up the unconscious red head in a piggy back before handing Hitomi a photo of a crying boy with blonde hair and whisker marks being held by a very happy Kushina with Minato in the background beaming upon the boy. "I managed to take it before Madara showed up. Keep it; I have a copy for Kushina. I have the original."_

"_You're carrying her that way to feel her breasts, aren't you?" the Hyuuga female asked._

"_Hey, I'm a hot blooded guy! I'm no pervert like Jiraiya." Kaito protested. "I'll admit it, she is hot, but not my age!" Hitomi giggled at his expense._

_He began to gather chakra for a jump. "I'll see you in a few days." He leapt up into the clouds to land on his airship and begin the trip east._

_Time skip: Night of Hanabi's birth_

_Hitomi was resting in her hospital bed as she watched the doctor put the 'medicine' into her IV. Kaito had smelled the poison immediately when it started and gave her a customized antidote that would fake all of the symptoms the poisoner would need to convince them that it was working. Kushina wanted very badly to come back, but Kaito pointed out that in order to pull off her 'death/disappearance', she couldn't be seen within the Elemental Nations._

_As the doctor left to let the last of the poison sink in, the window opened to let a light-blue sakura petal float in. Kaito entered through the window as quietly as a shadow. He whispered into her ear. "I'm going to put a poison in to knock you out and put you in a death-like coma. It will kick in as you speak to your family, so make it as fast as possible. Tell Hiashi to cremate your body. I have a contact that will put your body away from the others and I can extract you then. Nod once if you understand, and tap the railing twice if you accept."_

_Hitomi followed his instructions. The poison was like ice slipping into her body._

_Flashback within a Flashback Kai!_

_Hiashi was stunned beyond belief. His wife and Naruto's mother was alive and well and Hiashi now ended up making a very big mistake when he made himself into the Hyuuga image._

"_Oh, yeah," Bee pulled out a small note card. "Hitomi said that she is disappointed and has given Kushina permission to kick you in the balls until you are almost sterile, and Kushina is pissed off that you and the other heads stood by during Naruto's beginning years and is getting ready for a major ass-kicking when she gets back. Both wish that they could have paid the Third their respects, but by now he knows that they are not dead." Bee sighed as he stowed the card and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm going to have a talk with Hitomi-san about Lelani. I had absolutely no clue that Lelani was there."_

_Hiashi shook his head to clear the cobwebs and started to laugh uproariously. "Who came up with the idea?" he asked between laughs._

"_Hitomi, but it was Kushina who approached me about it."_

_Hiashi shook his head as he calmed down. "That sounds like her idea."_

"_And they have been both a pleasure and a pain in my ass since." Bee growled as Hiashi howled in another bout of laughter. "All I know is that when they come back, Konoha is going to be shaken to the very core."_

"_Both children will be safe at the Temple." Hiashi stated. "Konoha is growing more and more dark."_

"_But even in darkness, there will be a light shining."_

_Flashback Kai!_

Bee just smiled at the pair of slumbering jinchuurikis as he pulled a blanket over them. He walked into the living room and crawled into his sleeping bag to cuddle with Yuna, who was already asleep by now.

* * *

Sasuke was pissed off and confused. Isamu had revealed truths that, in Sasuke's opinion, should have stayed buried or plain ignored.

_Flashback no jutsu!_

"_I was banished because of the fact that when I turned 13, my Sharingan was not activated. Fugaku banished me and about a week later it did activate." Isamu explained as he sipped tea. "As to the massacre, I was with Kaito or Bee as you know him, and Yuna exploring a few ruins for treasure."_

"_Whatever, now," Sasuke shrugged off. "You will help me in killing-"_

"_Nope, I will not help you with killing Itachi." Isamu flat out denied._

"_Yes you will! It is our destiny to-"_

"_Sasuke, he killed the Uchiha because they were going to revolt against the Sandaime!" Isamu bellowed. "He told me himself when we ran across him with Kisame!"_

"_That's a lie!"_

_Isamu pinched his nose in frustration. "Sasuke, there are forces in this world that even the Uchiha can't fight against and hope to win. The Sharingan is very useful, but there are people that know how to counter it and defeat the wielder. Bee-san is one of those people. Dragons like Chronos can even defeat it. When you need it most, your Sharingan and that curse mark are going to fail you."_

_Flashback Kai!_

* * *

A black dragon pried a boulder away from the wall. Rismak had ordered that they clear the Ruins of Sin and it was slow going, due to the Shadow dragon's physical weakness.

The dragon looked at the wall he had exposed to see a part of a giant creature. He rushed off to Rismak to report that he had found _it_.

* * *

**And that is Chapter 10! I have no comments other than R and R!**


	11. Chapter 11: Birthday Surprises

**Kyuu (Kyuubi-Phoenix): Hey, Has anyone read the new Naruto chapter 559 or 560?**

**Naruto: Nope**

**Bee: Naw, too troublesome**

**Shikamaru: Hey, that's my line!**

**Hinata: Yes it is, but he said it before you. Can I rape Naruto now? *everyone looks at her* What?**

**Bee: Kyuu, you lose that bet. Pay up.**

**Kyuu: Damn it. *Pulls out baseball bat and cracks Bee upside the head. Bee collapses out cold* With luck, he'll forget about that bet. Now, it is Review answering time!**

**Naruto: To adngo714, it is an excellent song! Kyuu will be using many songs in the fic, including Disney. **

**Hinata: To yukicrewger2, excellent idea, but nope. Take note that the people who have the powers of Dialga and Palkia have already appeared and Giratina is coming in at a later point. Rayquaza is on the summoning contract. And certain Pokemon legendaries will make an appearance in E: AD. Still haven't figured out how to fit in some of the Sinnoh and Unova legendaries, but we'll get there!**

**Kyuu: To Beserkians fury: …I hadn't thought of that. Now to all of my readers: Thank you all for choosing to read my story and adding me as a Favorite author or Favorite story or putting my on your Author/story Alert list! And Chapter 559 of the Naruto manga threw me off. I bet that it is Obito behind the mask. His death really wasn't shown in the Kakashi story line, and we don't know what his other eye had in terms of power. My guess but we'll find out soon enough! And the person who said that quote last chapter was Sir Winston Churchhill. None of you guessed!**

**Naruto: Maybe because he never said it in a speech.**

***Kyuu pulls out bat again and hits Naruto in the head. Hinata drags Naruto into her bedroom and locks the door***

***Everyone sweatdrops***

**Hinata *through door*: Hey, refer to Chapter one for Disclaimer!**

* * *

Hinata was stressing out. It was the day before Naruto's birthday and she hadn't gotten him a present!

It has been a week since they told each other about the burden's that they had. The following morning, Bee began to teach them about the theoretical side of the Biju's power. Naruto had protested, but Bee said that he was saving the jutsu part for when they were at the Temple. After that, Bee trained both of them in the taijutsu style that he knew as the Ryuuga-ken. At night, Naruto and Hinata talked about their lives and chatted with each other's Biju.

Bee noticed her stress as they were working on a chakra control exercise. They had a pile of 5 colored sand on their hand and were supposed to separate it into their 5 colors on their fingers, but Hinata's pile kept blowing up in her face.

Bee pulled her aside. "Okay, out with it. What is eating you?"

"Huh?" the young Hyuuga heiress asked.

"You usually get at least 2 colors before it explodes on you." Bee crouched down to look at her eyes. "So what's up?"

Hinata had cleared up her stuttering problem, but still had confidence issues. "Ano, Naruto's birthday is tomorrow and I haven't gotten him anything."

Bee sighed. "Of course. Tell you what, take the rest of the day off to find something for him. I'll keep him busy. Tomorrow you have the day off from training anyways, so you have about 34 hours until the surprise Chronos, Terra and I have cooked up."

"Okay."

Hinata considered getting Naruto jutsu scrolls, but she didn't know what level his chakra control was at. That was out. She did consider some movies, but again didn't know what he had. By now it was mid afternoon and she was on the verge of giving up when she heard a women's voice.

"Hinata, what's wrong?"

The Hyuuga heiress turned to see her team leader, Kurenai, with a concerned look on her face. "If that new sensei did something…" the red eyed jounin growled.

"No, Bee-sensei isn't a pervert." Hinata defended the odd sensei. "You see, Naruto's birthday is tomorrow and I haven't gotten anything for him."

"Really?" Kurenai exclaimed. "But you always have a gift by now."

Hinata had left Naruto a pair of goggles and his wallet Gama-chan on his birthday after they started in the academy. He wore the goggles the next day he was at school not covered in bandages. She dropped off small gifts usually, at times money and scrolls for jutsus (which his chakra control sucked so bad that he ended up putting them in a hidden spot in his apartment.) Now that they shared their deepest demons, (pun very much intended) she wanted to get something special for him.

Yuna landed next to the duo. "What about jewelry? Maybe a necklace?"

"Ano, he already has a necklace." Hinata objected.

Yuna smiled and gently shook her head. "It is his necklace, but he got it from beating Tsunade-san in a bet."

"What was the bet?" Kurenai asked curiously.

"Naruto had a week to finish the third stage of learning the Rasengan. If he didn't, Gama-chan would be very flat; If he won, he would get Tsunade-san's necklace and she would have to come back to be Hokage." Hinata and Kurenai's eyes bulged out. They got their Hokage because of a bet? "But seriously, I would recommend jewelry for him, he has very little else in his life to have close to him. If you look hard, his most precious items are from people who have greatly affected his life, aside from Bee, Chronos, and me. His headband was Iruka's: he taught him that others could see him for him. The necklace was Tsunade's: he learned that the Hokage has to make very hard decisions. You now carry the knowledge of his pain and are able to relate to him and ease the pain in his heart." Yuna placed a hand on her shoulder. "Anything you get him, will be very precious to him, be it a scroll or a sword or a copy of Icha Icha. Though, I would avoid the Icha Icha." Yuna added as an afterthought.

Hinata nodded. Departing the company of the women, she wandered the marketplace. Pausing in front of the Jade Rose store, she looked into the storefront and saw it.

* * *

Naruto woke up to the sun shining down on his face. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he looked around his apartment. To his complete surprise, his apartment was completely empty. Rising out of the very comfortable bed, he staggered over to his table. Bee had left a note.

_Dear Naruto,_

_Be sure to pack today for the trip, we leave at 9 pm. Hinata has some things to take care of, so don't look for her for now. Go do what ever you want, but be at the plateau behind the Hokage monument at 6 pm. Be safe. If any one gives you trouble, threaten to pull the worst prank of your prankster career on Konoha if they do and use the shadow dance to get away. Announce it in as big of way as possible. The prank is doing nothing. Yuna suggested it, thank her._

_Be sure to talk to your fuzz-ball today, he mentioned he wanted to give you something. Any who, Have fun and be good!_

_Bee_

_P.S. Don't pack ramen. We have some at the Temple._

Naruto sighed. "Hey everyone, it's my birthday." He said sadly, fully expecting a very brutal night.

If only he knew.

He settled into his meditative stance and proceeded to enter his mind.

Kyuubi's surroundings were no longer the same stinking sewer that it had been when they first met. Naruto had changed it to a forest similar to the one surrounding the village. Kyuubi had said to imagine something fitting for a kitsune after he let out some stress and proceeded to squish all of the cute fluffy animals Naruto had released into it. The scenery was now a forest similar to the forest of death without the deadly creatures. Kyuubi was immensely content in this scenery, though he complained that the seal he now had to wear as a collar really itched.

When Naruto appeared, Kyuubi was lounging on a boulder, sunning himself. "**Ah, Kit, haven't seen you in my neck of the woods for a while.**" (**A/N: Hehe, forest joke get it?**)

"Well, I have had training and haven't been in any life or death situations for a while, so yeah." Naruto climbed up next to the kitsune and scratched him behind the ears. The Legendary Kyuubi no Kitsune, harbinger of destruction, was able to be beat by scratching the space between his ears. "You know, I'm willing to bet that Shikaku would pay very good money on how to beat you."

"**Tell her or Gaara about this and I'll torture you with perverted thoughts about Hinata for rest of your life.**" Kyuubi growled. "**Now, Bee told you I had something for you, correct?**"

"Hai."

"**Hang on; I'll bring you to it.**" Kyuubi stood and walked deeper into the woods. After about 5 minutes of walking, Kyuubi arrived to the spot where he had his den. Naruto slipped off as Kyuubi stuck his head in to get something. Pulling his head out, Naruto spotted a large scroll with kistunes running up and down the edges. The kitsune placed the scroll on the ground and pushed it towards the Uzumaki. "**This is the Kitsune summoning contract. I want you to sign it. No one has signed this contract since your mother entrusted it to me.**"

"My-my mother had this?" Naruto stammered.

"**Hai. Many believe that the contract died when Whirlpool was destroyed, but your mother survived and gave it to me for safe keeping, seeing as I am the Boss of the contract.**"

"Back up a minute, you knew my mother?"

Kyuubi gave a sad nod. "**She carried me before Yondaime sealed me in you after Madara pulled me out. Your mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki. She was a very kind woman. She kicked my ass whenever I said something perverted, so she was very strong.**"

"Do you know if she survived the attack?" Naruto asked quietly.

Kyuubi got in a thoughtful stance. "**To be honest, I don't know. I know I saw an ANBU with a Dragon mask with 10 stars on it near where she was laying before one of my tails hit. She may very well be alive.**"

"Did she love me?"

"**Kit, look at me.**" Naruto looked up to see Kyuubi in his 'serious' face. "**If there is one thing I know of, she loved you very deeply. Deeply enough that I know for a fact that if she was alive and found out how you are being treated here, she would tear this place down brick by brick to relieve her anger or to get you back. If she had to leave and is still alive, I'm willing to bet that she has at least bought 13 years worth of presents to make it up to you. If anyone tells you different, I will take over and personally beat the living shit out of them. She loved you, kit. Never doubt that for a second.**"

Naruto could only nod. Kyuubi rarely used his serious face and when he did, he was very serious. After signing the contract, Naruto left the forest to go and get some Ichiraku's. Bee had them help the family in a D-rank mission.

Naruto noticed that the Ichirakus were slightly nervous about something, but shrugged it off as worry for their customers.

'**Hey, kit, how about going and practicing the Kitsune summoning at the Forest of Death?**' Everyone's favorite fuzz ball from Hell suggested.

'_Why there? Why not one of the other training ground?_'

'**Kit, there were extermination parties hunting foxes after my attack. Any sign of a fox anywhere will set off a mob and more than likely they will blame you.' **Kyuubi explained.** 'I personally don't want to have you land in the hospital again. The Forest's reputation is strong enough to protect you from the shinobi.**'

'_Thanks for the idea.'_ He thanked Teuchi and Ayame for the ramen and took off for the Forest.

Leaping over the fence, Naruto went to the location that Chronos had waited for him and ran through the hand seals for the summoning. The seals were the same as the other contracts, but had a new seal at the end that Kyuubi told him was the Kitsune hand seal. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" The blonde exclaimed as he slammed his palm into the ground.

There was an explosion of smoke and Naruto was standing on top of Kyuubi, who was half the size of Gamabunta as to not freak the population of Konoha out.

"**Holy crap, you summoned me on the first try!**" the orange Kitsune cried. "**Dispel me and summon again. You'll get your Kitsune familiar with the next one.**" Another explosion of smoke and Naruto was on the forest floor.

Repeating the same process, there was a poof of smoke and a small sakura red fox the size of Akamaru appeared. "Yo, my name is Kinto," the kitsune said, obviously a male. "You're the summoner that Kyuubi told us about?"

"Hai, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, the future Hokage!" the knucklehead did a flashy pose.

"Huh, well thanks for summoning me." Kinto said. "I just pulled a prank on the vixens and they are pissed. You got me out of trouble, for now."

There was another poof of smoke and a blue kitsune with eight tails appeared. "Kinto-chan, did you really think you could get away?" the vixen growled.

"Kyuumi, our new summoner summoned me just as Mizuki-chan was about to land on me! I never thought I would be chosen as his familiar!"

The eight-tailed vixen blinked and looked behind the shivering Kinto to see Naruto looking on with interest. "You're the one carrying Kyuubi?"

"Last I checked, yeah Fuzz butt was in my belly button," Naruto answered.

'**I still hate that nickname**_**.**_'

'_It's that or Ero-Kitsune._'

"You call the most powerful kitsune in the world Fuzz butt." Kyuumi said with shock evident in her voice. "You must have iron guts and steel balls, kit. Yori did that and is still in pain from the ass kicking Kyuubi gave him."

Kinto stared at Kyuumi. "You told me he was peeping on the Vixen's hot springs!"

"Kyuubi was peeping with him. They both got a beating after Kyuubi finished with him." Kyuumi replied. "Moving on, Kinto, go back and tell the others to hold off for now. I want to speak with our new summoner."

"Okay! Naruto, it was a pleasure to meet you!" the kit yelped before he dispelled.

Kyuumi gazed at the now vacant spot. "Despite his pranks, I'm very proud of him." She turned her gaze to the jinchuuriki. "I personally want to tell you some things Naruto-kun. Kyuubi-sama told us about your childhood. He had to hold us off from assaulting the village. Even among demons and kitsunes, children are precious. We wanted to take you to Fox-hole Mountain, but Kyuubi said that you didn't hate the village for the problems in your life and only wished to be acknowledged."

Naruto interjected quietly. "I still do."

"You have a good number of people that do. As to your dream of becoming Hokage, I won't lie to you, I don't see you taking it. Before you interrupt," she stopped the yell rising in Naruto's lungs. "Being Hokage means that you will have to make very hard decisions and may have to send a loved one into a suicide mission. Not to mention all the paperwork." She placed a tail on his shoulder. "It is an admirable goal, but don't shoot for it. Shoot to become strong enough to protect everyone precious to you. If you end up as Hokage, good for you. But be aware that eventually you will have to make a very hard choice. Shoot to become as strong as a Hokage and surpass them."

"But it is the best way to be seen and accepted." Naruto protested.

"Not true. Look at what you did in Wave. You inspired them to fight for their homeland; you helped them change their thoughts from ones of defeat and hopelessness to strength and victory. You aren't even from there and hardly knew them! You won't always be hated here in Konoha, but you are gaining strong allies. Wave is behind you and will help you. You turned Gaara around and managed to bring him into the light. You are an amazing person, Naruto. You have fought through Hell and if I didn't know better could go through again. You don't have to be acknowledged by the village. The residents of Fox-hole Mountain acknowledge you. Wave acknowledges you. Gaara and his siblings acknowledge you. People who care about you acknowledge you, even with Kyuubi in you." Kyuumi said passionately.

Naruto looked thoughtful. "Did you rehearse that?"

"Kinda. It sounded better in my head." The blue vixen said sheepishly.

"No, you gave me a lot of food for thought." Naruto did something that made anyone who knew him swear that Hell was freezing over. He bowed to Kyuumi. "Thank you."

If kitsunes could blush, Kyuumi was doing it. "No problem." Looking up, she saw the sun beginning to finish his descent. "I would go to your sensei's surprise now. Be strong Naruto, and should anyone turn their backs on you or any of your precious people, the Kitsunes will protect them. Just summon me or Kinto-chan."

* * *

_Council Chambers_

Danzou looked over the present council members. "So we are agreed."

Sakari and the others gave a chorus of "Hai."

Danzou smiled internally. '_Finally, he is out of the village and will soon be under my control._'

_Hyuuga Council Chambers_

"Finally, we will be rid of the weak link that is Hiashi Hyuuga's family." One Hyuuga elder cried.

Izumi was listening behind a door. '_No._'

* * *

Naruto treaded the familiar path to the top of the Hokage Monument. Kyuumi had certainly given him a lot to think about. The vixen was right in more ways than one, but that just confused him even more. The blonde shook his head. Bee seemed to have a surprise in mind, but as to what it was, he had no idea.

Arriving at the plateau atop the heads, he saw a small pavilion with music coming out. Knowing that it wasn't usually there, he peeked his head in to see a crowd of people he knew. They were most of the Konoha rookies, Teuchi and Ayame, Chronos, Bee, Hinata, Hiashi, a girl he assumed was Hinata's sister Hanabi, and several clan heads along with Tsunade and Shizune with Ton-ton. Bee saw him and called him out. "Oy, the guest of honor was here! And a one and a two and a three…."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NARUTO!" everyone cried.

Naruto just stood there; shock was evident on his face. Then everyone was shocked to see him fall to his knees and begin to cry. Hinata and Bee, both knowing why he was crying, walked over to him. Bee knelt beside him as Hinata did the same in front of him. They heard him say softly, "Thank you, oh Kami thank you."

Bee just smiled. "No problem. Now enjoy, it's your party. You deserve it."

_Elsewhere_

The usual mob for the 'fox hunt' was beginning to hunt down Naruto. They found out that he was headed up to atop the Hokage monument. Sakari was leading the charge and cried, "LET'S GET IT!"

_Back with the party_

Naruto was on the verge of tears again. Person after person gave him gifts until Hinata approached him. Pulling him over to the top of Yondaime's head, she pulled out her gift. "I wanted to get you something special, to show how much I appreciate you sharing your secret and keeping mine." She handed him the box. "When you open it, I'll explain why I chose it."

Naruto took off the wrapping to find a box similar to ones he saw a man give a woman once when he was running from a mob. Opening it, he found a necklace. The chain was made of very fine links made of sterling silver. The pendant part was in the shape of a nine-tailed fox with broken chains on his legs. The very small eyes were made up of two of the finest sapphires that he had ever seen. The fox itself was made of a mixture of silver and gold with the position of the fox showing that he was looking up.

Naruto looked at her with his jaw hanging open. "I can't-"

"Yes, you can. I chose it because it reminds me of you. The fox should be obvious, but the chains represent everything that has tried to keep you down and how you just keep your head upwards, never looking down and never giving up." Hinata was heady from the amount of blood rushing to her head. "Despite what you have been through, you are no doubt the strongest person mentally here in Konoha."

Naruto pulled the necklace out of the box and proceeded to place it around his neck. "I don't know what to say."

Hinata began to respond, but the mob came up over the edge of the stairs. Naruto's eyes widened as he began to shake. "THERE HE IS! GET HIM!" Sakari screamed, causing the mob to charge.

The people in the party began to move when Bee cried out. "Protecter of the Dimensions and Worlds that live beside us, heed my call! I summon you, wielder of the power of Palkia, Terrafirma!"

There was an explosion of smoke between the mob and the two jinchuuriki. As it cleared, a dragon the size of a two story house stood on two legs between them. The scales were a purple-ish white with greenish tints. The mob froze as Terra roared at them. The dragon's KI was focused on the mob exclusively as the pink orbs on his shoulders glowed with power. His tail was shaped like a crescent moon as it wrapped around Naruto and Hinata protectively.

Tsunade looked at the transformed Terra in shock. "That is…?"

"Terra is the Heir of Space, meaning that he can use some of the power the dragon god of space has." Bee explained. "That is Terra's final form, the form of Palkia, the dragon god of space."

A random shinobi in the crowd yelled, "It's just a genjutsu! Kai!" He cried as he slammed his hands together and sent out a pulse of chakra. He began to quake as Terra leaned forward and roared directly at him. The shinobi passed out from fear while foaming at the mouth.

"Stand down, Terra." The dragon reared back his head as Bee stepped forward. "Year after year, I had to watch as you beat a child for something he had absolutely no control over. Now, this will end."

"Indeed." Danzou appeared over the steps along with a Hyuuga elder named Hideki, who was smirking. "By order of the council of Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki, you are banished from Konoha, effective immediately."

"By order of the new head of the Hyuuga clan, Hinata, Hiashi, Hanabi and Neji Hyuuga are banished from the clan. Hinata, Hanabi, and Hiashi will be branded and Hinata and Hanabi will be married to Sasuke Uchiha." Hideki sneered.

ANBU began to advance on the banished members when the roar of an engine filled the air. Looking up, what people could only describe as a massive misshapen bird appeared over the tree line behind the heads. (**A/N: Because I hate describing airships, simply put it is similar to the airship from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, but with jet engines that can be rotated. No propellers.**)

The lower hatch opened to reveal Isamu and Yuna standing there. Bee grabbed the two stunned jinchuuriki as Chronos ushered the other banished Hyuugas to the airship. Leaping aboard, Bee dropped them and flipping through hand seals before crying. "Doton: Velociraptor Charge!"

The earth shifted before velociraptors came up out of the ground and pinning the regular ANBU to the ground. Danzou cried, "ROOT, to me!"

Dozens of ROOT agents converged on the airship as Yuna flashed through seals. "Fuuton: Barrier of Fujin!" A wall of wind condensed and appeared over the hatch. A reckless agent rushed the barrier only to be sliced into ribbons.

Naruto barely heard Bee yell at another person to take off. Konoha was no longer his home, so where would be his new home? He could only wonder as Hinata enveloped him in a hug as he lost sight of the place he wanted to be recognized in.

* * *

**Naruto: Are you fucking kidding me?**

**Kyuu: No, I am sorry Naruto. But the surprises are only getting started.**

**Hinata *sobbing*: I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun.**

**Bee *pissed off*: If they ever try to do that again, they will face a war they can't win.**

**Kyuu: Shhhhh. You're giving away the plot.**

**Chronos: Please read and review.**


	12. Chapter 12: Reunion

**Bee: Hey, where is Kyuu? He's supposed to do the review answering today!**

**Naruto: He's still out cold from all the sake. He feels bad for exiling Hinata and me. So I'm doing it! To yukicrewger2: He agrees with you completely and says and I quote: "I am stealing the jutsu you used in the review but you came up with it so when I use it credit will go to you.**

**Chronos: Refer to Chapter 1 for disclaimer!**

* * *

It had been 2 days.

Hiashi looked over his immediate family and Naruto while cursing their fortune. It was pure luck that Bee managed to get them out of there as fast as they did. As it turns out, the pilot was a small blue koala-like creature that only Bee and Yuna could communicate with. Bee and the creature Yuna introduced as Stitch argued comically and ended up with Bee chasing the blue furball around the ship, causing some laughs from the less shocked members on the ship. Isamu took over saying that Stitch was going to be heading back to his own ship and leaving to other places.

Neji wasn't taking the exile very hard. One thing he did now was that though he hated the main family, he didn't blame anyone except the new head and clan council, excluding Izumi.

Hanabi was crying. Now she wouldn't be able to be with her new friends, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon. She met them just after the Sound invasion and they had been inseparable ever since. But now, she wouldn't be able to see them with out being forced into a marriage with Sasuke.

Hinata and Naruto were in shock as well, but more from the fact that the event had actually happened. Bee had warned them that the civilian council was planning on attempting to exile Naruto, but didn't know when they were going to do something so soon. And both were crying from the fact that they didn't even get the chance to say good-bye to anyone.

_With Bee, Yuna, and Chronos_

Yuna and Chronos could only watch as Bee tore apart the Room. The Room was a space in the airship (they called it The Forgotten) that allowed one to train their physical strength to levels only seen in the Akatsuki. Bee was fighting one of the harder challenges: fighting 100 bandits and 50 shinobi non-stop. And he was tearing them apart, literally.

One of the benefits of the training that he had undergone was to be able to tap into a darker side of his humanity, his 'beast' side so to speak. Because of his anger and Biju/Dragon Connection Jutsu, he was currently on the 5 level. (**A/N: I'll explain more later.**)

He tore through the last opponent and roared into the blood-red sky. As the simulation ended, he reverted to his human form and stepped out of the room into the control room. Yuna placed a hand on his sweaty shoulder. "It's not your fault." She comforted.

Bee shrugged. "In a way, it was. But for now, all we can do it pick up the pieces and continue forward." He looked at her. "Would you help them get over the shock tonight?"

Yuna looked at him with shock evident on her face before blushing. "You know that I haven't done that for a long time."

He leaned over and gave her a peck on her forehead. "True. But you still have a very nice voice."

"S-Shut up." She slugged his shoulder.

Bee just laughed and proceeded to walk off to shower.

_Konoha Council chambers, 1 day before_

Tsunade slammed her fist into the desk in front of her. "You exiled him because he used Kyuubi's power?"

Danzou nodded. "He severely hurt Sasuke Uchiha, who was being controlled by the curse mark."

"Bullshit." Jiraiya scowled. "I've looked over his curse mark as well as Anko's. He had complete control over his mind."

"Oh well. He is exiled and there is nothing you can do at this point." Sakari leered.

"True, but you are about to regret it." Bee's shadow clone appeared in front of the council. "Don't even bother trying to throw me out. You exiled Naruto and Hiashi and his family, not me, Yuna, Chronos or Terra."(**A/N: He'll be known as Shadow Bee.**)

"Say what you want and get out!" a random council member.

"Last I checked, the Hokage has absolute power over the village. Not the council." Shadow Bee hissed. "The villages are ruled by a dictatorship, not by a spineless council that exiles heros!"

"What is it that you want?" Homura demanded.

"To tell you of some of Naruto's unknown history." Shadow Bee smirked. "First, how many of you know of Kushina Uzumaki?"

Tsume stood up. "Why are you bringing her up? My friend has been dead for 13 years now!"

"Nope. You are wrong!" Shadow Bee made an X with his arms. "Many shinobi were very busy that night, so I am willing to bet that no one recovered her. She is alive and well," He smirked at the shocked looks on their faces "and is very pissed off at Naruto's treatment."

"Why should she be mad? She would have joined us in punishing that demon for killing Yondaime!" Sakari exclaimed.

"Did you know that she was secretly married to Yondaime?" Shadow Bee smirked again. "Did you know that she gave birth to his child the night of the Kyuubi attack?"

Many of the council members shook their heads. Shikaku gained a look of rage along with Tsume, Inoichi, and Chouza while Shibi's usual buzzing was extremely agitated before shouting at the civilian council. "YOU IMBECILES! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?"

"Yes, we exiled the demon who killed so many of our shinobi." Sakari bellowed back.

"Tell me, oh wise councilwoman Sakari," Shadow Bee said with his words dripping with venom. "Who is the only child born the night of the Kyuubi attack?"

"That demon, Naruto Uzumaki." Sakari sneered before a look of realization grew on her face. "No…"

"That's right; you have exiled the sole son of The Bloody Habanero Kushina Uzumaki and the 'Konoha's Yellow Flash' Yondaime Minato Namikaze, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi, the nine tailed demon fox." He thundered at them. "Now live with what you have done, because hell hath no fury like a very pissed off mother. Now, I believe that the shinobi council and the Hokage and Toad Sannin have some rather choice words for you. Bye!" he chirped cheekily before dispelling.

* * *

Yuna gently lead the group of exiles through the doors that lead to the top of the airship. They all had hardly touched the dinner that Isamu and Bee made. She looked up and smiled. It was a clear night, and the moon was nearly full. Looking out, she saw that Isamu had brought them over the sea near Whirlpool. The island itself could be seen on the northwestern horizon. Guiding them towards the bow of the ship, she motioned for them to sit as she stood on front of them. "So, we didn't have time to tell you guys this, but welcome aboard the airship The Forgotten."

Naruto piped up. "Why The Forgotten?"

"Because all of us here are literally the forgotten ones, or exiles. Bee, Chronos, and Terra were recently exiled from the Shame'domtu. I am an exile from Lava Country. Isamu is an exile from Konoha. And now you all are exiled from your clans or the village."

"Way to put salt on the wound." Hanabi shot at her.

The Aeon summoner shrugged. "It's a part of your life now. Better get used to it. But Bee and I have two separate songs to help you through the pain."

Turning to the calm sea, she began to sing:

_Don't look back_  
_Don't regret_  
_Time's falling out of these hands_  
_I'll let you leave me_

_Go on, _  
_You know Home is always inside your soul_  
_All the light to bless your way_  
_Don't be afraid_  
_And I'll be your home_

_In this time_  
_In this place_  
_This moment is all we have_  
_And tomorrow we never know_

_Every precious time_  
_Let it go_  
_Somewhere away_  
_You will learn, and you'll love, _  
_Forgive the past and you can move on_

_All the distance_  
_You've come to a place_  
_Then you see that your home is away_  
_Now the sun is rising_  
_Lighting up your sky again brightly_

_Every precious time_  
_Let it go_  
_Somewhere away_  
_You will learn, and you'll love, _  
_Forgive the past_

_Go on, _  
_You know Home is always inside your soul_  
_Wherever you go_  
_Whatever you see_  
_I'll be the place_  
_And I'll be your home._

As she sang, Bee came out with an ocarina and began to play a peaceful and soothing melody. (**A/N the melody belongs to a certain Pokemon. Guess who!**)

As he played, the water far below began to boil violently until a spinning pillar of water erupted out of the ocean and towered up to the airship's height. The moon shone through the pillar and everyone saw a sleek serpentine form spiraling through the water. The pillar exploded, revealing a bird sleek from spending time in the ocean with 2 amethyst colored crests around it's eyes, 10 on it's back and 2 on it's tail. Flapping its wings, it landed behind the awestruck group and folded its wings and brought its head down near the group. "_So these are the people you mentioned to me last time_." A male voice resonated through Naruto's head, causing Kyuubi to fall off the stone he was laying on in surprise.

"Yes. Everyone, I'd like you to meet Lugia, one of the two Beasts of the Sea and one of the Guardians of the Dragon Temple."

The sleek bird bowed its head. "_It is a pleasure to meet you all._" His eyes flicked towards the sensei. "_I do assume you didn't call me for a chat._"

Bee scratched the back of his head while looking sheepish.

Lugia's eyes widened. "_You know I'm going to blast you when you arrive and I'm there._"

Bee nodded sheepishly. "Yep, and so are the others. When you get there, warn Kushina and Hitomi. I get the feeling that some tears are going to be shed." As Lugia nodded, he tapped the children on their heads. "Get on."

Hanabi was the first to get on. She was shaking in fear of falling when Bee told them to use chakra to keep themselves seated. Lugia made a small shuffle before diving off of the airship. Hanabi felt the wind pressing against her when he tilted up and glided along the wind. Hanabi opened her eyes to see Lugia a few dozen feet above the water. Looking back, she saw her father riding on a black dragon with a red underbelly and 4 wings flying behind them and to the left.

Lugia tilted to the left and gave out a cry of joy. Cresting the tree line, he lowered the crests on his back and took off at subsonic speeds. The land sped by as they flew up the coast to Wave country.

Naruto let out a shout as he saw Inari and Tazuna sitting on their porch and waved at them. Tazuna spat out his sake and Inari just ran inside to get Tsunami, who came out as Lugia pulled off a stoop and jetted past with Naruto yelling to them.

"_Hang on._" Lugia warned as he dove beneath the waves.

Hanabi protested as he hit the water, but discovered that there was a light blue aura covering the passengers. Taking a deep breath, she felt air running into her lungs. Suddenly a manta ray flew by causing her to look over Lugia to see a coral reef below them. A pod of fish exploded from the reef as Lugia streamed by. Looking up, she could see Hiashi's dragon flying along the surface. Lugia dived even further to the bottom. Looking around the swimming beast, she saw nothing but rocky protrusions and muck. But what surprised her was the silence. It was really peaceful and soothing. She made a mental note to ask if Bee knew a jutsu capable enough to bring one down there.

Lugia suddenly tilted upwards and rocketed up to the surface, sending a giant wave of water out around the flying legend. He let out a roar as he circled up to where The Forgotten was at. Bee, Hiashi, and Yuna were already there waiting for them. Lugia landed gently where they first met him and tilted his body slightly to allow Naruto and the Hyuugas to slip off relatively easy. Bee tossed a large fish into the air which Lugia caught in his mouth and downed in a single gulp. This happened 5 more times before Lugia dove off into the water and into the unknown.

"So, how was it?" Bee asked.

"That was amazing!" Hanabi exclaimed, shocking her family members that knew her well. "Do you know a jutsu that can do something similar?"

Bee laughed like no tomorrow. "Haha, I do, but you don't have the chakra capacity for it at the moment. Now, it's late, and I know that Yuna said that I also have a song for you, but I'll hold off and let you all sleep on this phrase."

* * *

Kurenai was in a depressed state. Hinata was gone, a girl she saw as a younger sister. Shino showed no emotion at the news, but his usual level of buzzing had lessened but grew higher as she explained why she was gone. Kiba was just plain outraged and was about to tear the elders apart, but was soon laughing his ass off when they found out that new head and all of the head council members except for Izumi had multi-colored hair and cobalt blue skin. On a side note, Tsunade later found out that Yuna pulled the same thing on the civilian council and had to restrain herself from laughing uproariously. She now knew who wore the pants in his relationship. Going back, Hinata being gone screwed up the team dynamics. Kiba was close to being depressed and Shino was Shino, but even he was quieter than before the formation of Team 8.

Kakashi on the other hand was extremely annoyed. He was sorely tempted to hand in his resignation and disband Team 7. Sasuke was pushing for more and more jutsus, and Sakura was off training under Tsunade, appearing to have gotten over her 'fangirl' state. But Sasuke was really annoying him. At the moment was no exception.

"You do realize that I'm going to teach you at my pace, alright?" Kakashi exploded at the semi-last Uchiha. "I'm not going to teach you anything that you are not ready for."

Sasuke just glared at him and stormed off.

Kakashi gave an exasperated sigh. He didn't know what to do with him. Sasuke was really annoyed by something that happened over the time that Bee had been in Konoha. Now Sasuke was acting like he had something on his mind.

He walked over to the exclusive jounin bar to see that Kurenai was downing a quarter of a bottle of sake. Walking up, he said. "I'll have what she's having."

Kurenai looked over at him. "How's your team?"

"Sasuke seems to have something on his mind. He's been bugging me for more jutsu than usual and occasionally gets a zoned out look on his face." The Cyclops replied before chugging the shot in front of him. "How's your team?"

"They're taking it better than me." They sat there in silence, when a commotion happened at the front. Turning, they saw Sasuke yelling at the bouncer saying that he needed to speak to Kakashi. Kakashi motioned for the bouncer to let him in.

"Kakashi-sensei, have you ever heard of a jutsu named the Penta-Elemental Suit no Jutsu?" Sasuke blurted out. "A man claiming to be Isamu Uchiha appeared last week to me and said that he is the wielder of said jutsu. I've been trying to figure it out but he never showed it to me."

Kakashi shook his head, but the bartender had an answer. "I've heard of him! He was mentioned in the Jutsus around the World magazine a few months back. He supposedly combined 5 different elemental jutsus to form an armor-like suit to wear. He challenged Kumo's Killer Bee and only lost when he went to Biju mode."

Kurenai, Kakashi and Sasuke were shocked. It was hard enough use two elements at the same time unless you had a kekkei genkai. But to use 5 different elemental jutsus at the same time was insane, if not impossible.

"There's more," the lady added. "He supposedly works with a man with eyes that can chill you to the bone if you make him mad, but has one of the most beautiful voices to listen to when he sings and a woman that can summon demon-like creatures and isn't afraid to speak her mind."

Kakashi spat out the glass of liquor that he had. "That must be Bee and Yuna!"

The bartender looked thunderstruck. "Really? That's their names?"

"Bee isn't his true name, but yeah."

The bar lady shivered. "According to some of the other Kages, their genius could only be matched by the Yondaime. You came in contact with some of the greatest minds in the world!"

* * *

Naruto rose slowly, feeling the warm late morning sun caressing his face. Stretching, he got out of bed and walked to the kitchen to see Hinata and Yuna making lunch. Without looking back, Yuna said. "Head up to the bridge. We are about 5 minutes from our destination."

Running back to the cabin he shared with Neji and Hiashi (they were cramped on space at the moment), he changed quickly and joined the rest of the members on the bridge. Isamu guided the ship down below the clouds to reveal an awesome sight.

There were four islands with smaller spots around them. There was one large island in front of them and the other 3 were about 10 o'clock, 12 o'clock, and 2 o'clock position wise on the other side of the island. The main island housed the Temple, as Bee explained to the awestruck newcomers. From what they could tell and what Bee had seen, the Temple was overrun by various flora and was holding up a majority of the roof. (**A/N: for a better idea, look up the Legend of Spyro Temple on google and pick the fifth option. Or play A new Beginning**) Chronos reassured them that the trunks and branches were very sound and were not going to collapse anytime soon.

As Isamu landed, they could make out the shapes of 2 women leaving the temple and approaching the powering down mech. As they disembarked, Hinata got a good look at one of the women and gasped. Tearing up, she asked. "I-Is this real? Are y-you really h-here?"

The woman with deep indigo hair was almost crying as well. "Yes Hina-chan. It's real."

"Mommy!" she cried out, racing towards her to tackle/hug Hitomi.

Embracing the sobbing ex-Hyuuga princess, Hitomi looked up to see her second daughter in shock. Smiling through the tears, she said, "Come here, Hana-chan. There's plenty of room for you as well."

Hinata looked over and said. "It's our kaa-san, Hanabi-chan. It's really her."

Hearing this, Hanabi walked over and hugged the woman that carried her for 9 months. As she did, the barrier that she had erected to stop herself from crying broke and she let out all of the sadness that was inside her. All three of the ladies just stood there and cried.

As this was going on, Naruto was looking at the redhead and asked Bee, "Hey, who is she?"

Bee gave no answer, but pulled out a worn photo to show him. Looking at it, he saw Yondaime and the same woman in a hospital room. The woman looked as though she had just given birth and was holding a boy with blonde hair and whisker marks. As shock set into his mind, he looked at the woman, looked back at the picture, looked back at the woman and whispered. "Kaa-san?"

Kushina felt the tears begin to fall as her voice failed her and was forced to simply nod. Naruto felt the tears build up as well just before he was enveloped in a bone crushing hug by the powerful red head. "Yes, Naruto-kun. It's me."

Naruto just began to cry even harder and returned the hug. "Why? I thought that you died in the Kyuubi attack?"

Kushina replied through her tears. "I had to disappear, Naruto-kun. I wished with every fiber of my being that I didn't have to, but I had too many enemies in the council for you and I to be safe. Kaito-kun had to orchestrate my 'demise' to make it appear that I died during the attack. I wanted to come back the second I heard about your life, but Kaito-kun said that I had to stay hidden. So I did, in order to protect you."

Hearing this, Hinata looked up at her own mother and said. "What about you, Kaa-san?"

"I had enemies in the Hyuuga council. I was being targeted. So, Kushi-chan and I approached Kaito-kun about getting us out so that we could see you when you were older." Hitomi said before looking at the two men standing off to the side. "Now, I believe Kushi-chan and I owe you two a piece of something."

Bee looked at Hiashi. "You're on your own."

"Wait, what?" Hiashi managed to get out.

"Meep-Meep" Bee chirped before taking off into the undergrowth of the forest surrounding the temple, leaving a smoke figure of himself beside Hiashi.

_A short time later_

Hiashi was curled up into a ball with a rather pale face while Kushina and Hitomi were tracking down the elusive sensei. Yuna guided the children inside the temple and showed them the rooms they needed to worry about. As she showed them the lookout spot the two women had used for meditation, there was a high-pitched scream from the far side of the island. Yuna just sighed and said "He got caught." She glanced at her watch. "Damn, he broke his record."

Bee suddenly appeared beside her. "Nope and yep. They caught a shadow clone and I've broken my record. They need to be a whole lot-" Suddenly chains that seemed to be made of chakra erupted out to of the forest and wrapped around his limbs and body and proceeded to pull him into the woods. He exploded into smoke and the chains went slack. Kushina appeared with Hitomi who had her Byakugan activated. They looked up in time to see Bee sticking his tongue out only to be picked up by a yellow bird with a long beak. He threw a tantrum before the bird dropped him into the ocean well beyond the shore of the island. Naruto laughed when bolts of lightning, a blue-ish beam, a torrent of flames, a blast of wind, and a blast of water came from all different directions and slammed into him. There was an explosion and Bee's figure arced into the sky before crashing into the ground in front of them. Neji pulled a random stick from somewhere and proceeded to poke him to see if he was dead. When he twitched, Neji nodded in satisfaction.

Yuna just shook her head and lead them all into the temple, leaving Bee to lay there extra crispy.

* * *

_In a cave beyond Wind Country_

7 dragons sat in a circle, each representing a different branch of the Shame'domtu. Fire was represented by a fiery orange and red western dragon named Ignitus. Earth was represented by a blue/green eastern dragon named Terrador. Lighting was present in the form of an electric yellow western dragon named Volteer. Wind was filled by an azure blue wyvern named Jetstream. Water was represented by a deep blue eastern dragon named Tidal, and lastly Shadow was represented by a black and red western dragon named Cynder.

Ignitus spoke in a voice that sizzled and snapped at points. "Are we decided?"

Terrador nodded and said in a deep bass. "Indeed, he was right that it is past time that the world knew of us. We are now only found in legends."

"We must be cautious though." Cynder stated in a dark feminine voice. "There will be others with darker purposes that will attempt to exploit us."

"Hence, why we are asking him for help and we are helping him. Humans may not be reliable at spotting enemies unless they are directly in front of them, but they can pull off some of the most amazing feats," Jetstream put in with a breezy voice whose pitch proved that the dragon was a male. "second only to certain legends and creatures of the past."

Tidal's voice sounded like waves on a sand beach. "I have received confirmation from Lugia that he has arrived to the Dragon Temple of the Ancestors with several others."

Volteer summoned a rainbow colored eastern dragon named Haruto. He turned to the council. "We are agreed then?" The other six looked at each other before turning to him and nodding. "Very well. Haruto, inform the other branches of the news of Rismak's banishment, and fly with all haste to the Dragon temple to tell Kaito of our arrival in a week's time. Soon, we will begin the construction of Ryu Village!"

* * *

**Bee: Well that should help him get out of bed.**

**Chronos: I agree. And he didn't put me in this chapter at all!**

**Naruto: Actually you were mentioned.**

**Chronos:…**

**Naruto: Ha, I outsmarted a dragon!**

**Chronos: Keep it up and you'll be eaten by a dragon. Read and Review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Reprecussions

**Kyuu: Hello everybody!**

**Naruto *whispering to Hinata*: He is certainly much chipper than before.**

**Hinata: He bounces back fast. Review Time!**

**Kyuu: to Jinchuurikilover23, I can argue with you on that for a really long time. I prefer to think of the song as Lugia's song, or his theme song. I personally don't think that he can sing, but look at whales! They sing and what not! Not a very strong reception for the last chapter but hopefully this will help some! And may I just say that I hate writer's block! Second worst demon in the world! (First is paperwork!)**

**Hinata: Refer to chapter 1 for Disclaimer!**

* * *

"Again."

Bee sighed as he observed his two students sparring with the new chakra weights he had put on them. It had been 3 months since they had arrived at the Dragon Temple and both were responding to the training in leaps and bounds. Hinata had managed to access Lelani's chakra without Bee resorting to throwing her off a cliff. Both managed to evolve their new-found Biju forms to level 2 out of the 5 levels. Bee also did some simulations onboard The Forgotten and found that Hinata and Naruto could only access the forms of Reshiram and Zekrom after the final evolution stage, similar to him. Kushina helped him with teaching the duo jutsus and kenjutsu while Hitomi and Hiashi gave pointers on taijutsu for the two as well. After much kissing up and long hours in bed, Bee managed to convince Yuna to allow Hinata to sign the Aeon contract. Yuna helped with general knowledge and constantly gave them homework. Neji and Hanabi were tutored in Juuken and Neji joined up with Naruto and Hinata to make a squad with Bee acting as the leader. Bee had protested this move but gave in after seeing that they wouldn't budge on the matter. Neji would never be at the same level as the two young jinchuuriki, but he was not to be trifled with. Chronos taught them about dragon culture and included some information on Dailga, Palkia, Kyurem, Reshiram, and Zekrom as well as another dragon whose name was lost to time. Humans regarded them as gods, hence why Bee constantly referred to them that way. In the dragon world, they were seen as the masters of their elemental field. Kyurem was actually a mixture of a wind dragon and a water dragon, but because of Palkia taking Water position, he was forced to take the Wind position. Dragons were also broken up by where they were born or what element they breathed and a majority of dragons couldn't speak, but the higher powered ones could.

Chronos watched Naruto and Hinata spar next to the dichromatic sensei. "So when are you going to let Haruto in?"

Haruto managed to find the Temple, but Bee had erected a barrier around the island with the help of the other adults. Isamu spotted him a day away when he was tinkering with The Forgotten. The barrier had been up for close to three months, showing that Bee was still pissed at the Dragon Council.

They also received word from a summon Bee tasked to keep watch for news in Konoha that Sasuke had defected yet again to Orochimaru, but not without cost. Ino was brutally raped, losing the use of her arms and Choji was in a coma with her before the traitorous Uchiha killed 2 guards and left Konoha. Team InoShikaCho appeared to be now suspended along with Team 7. Team Gai now had Shikamaru in it, making Shikamaru's life very troublesome. Sakura was being tutored under Tsunade and Kakashi had taken up a part-time ANBU position.

Bee stopped the spar, seeing Naruto struggle more than he should be under the weights. "Alright, take a break. Hinata, work on flexibility, you're still slightly stiff with your evasive maneuvers. Naruto, same but not as hard as Hinata. But before you begin, I need to speak to Kyuubi alone."

Walking to the meditation lookout, Naruto sat in the lotus position and meditated. Bee sat across from him in a similar manner and created a mental link to Naruto's mindscape.

Appearing in front of the den for Kyuubi, Bee immediately made sure that Naruto was well away from there. After seeing that he was deep in meditation, Bee turned to the entrance and entered said den. Kyuubi looked up from his sleeping spot. "**What can I do for you?**"

"I have a feeling that Naruto's control is getting worse the heavier the weights get. Do you know of any extra seals that may be here?" the sensei asked the King of the Biju.

Kyuubi looked concerned. "**I really hoped that this would not occur.**" The kitsune stood and motioned for him to follow. "**There are 2 seals. One seal contains a memory that Naruto asked me to seal after he got on friendlier terms with me. I sealed it behind my seal and shouldn't be any problem.**" He explained as they climbed into the mountains in the background with Bee on his back to help speed up the meeting. "**However, there is a seal that is malfunctioning. If my memory of seals serves me correctly, someone wanted to place a curse seal on the boy to prevent him from ever listening to any one but them.**" Kyuubi came to a stop at a cave about halfway up the nearest mountain to the forest. Bee slid off and entered the cave. "**The seal is resistant to my chakra. It is also fucking with Kit's chakra control and his mental processing. Promise me that should you find the person who placed the seal on him to make his existence as miserable as possible.**"

Bee called back. "Depending on who it is, I'll do it." He proceeded farther into the cave, passing puddles and a variety of branching caves. Finally he reached a cavern that had a pair of massive doors on the other side. They were heavily chained and had multiple tags on it. Bee created clones to go off and inspect the seal and the tags. His eyes widened as he saw the formula for the seal that sat in front of him. Calling back the clones, he dispelled all but one. The clones only increased his worry. He turned to the clone. "Go out of the cave and tell Kyuubi to get Naruto behind his seal and to keep him there until I arrive. Go!" the clone took off like a shot as the sensei sat in the lotus position and gathered his chakra.

Kyuubi's eyes widened when the clone relayed the message. He was right along. "**Get on!**" he growled. The clone was forced to cling to the demon's fur for dear life as Kyuubi leapt into the air and promptly screamed, "MOMMY!"

Naruto looked up to see Kyuubi landing directly in front of him. "**Kit, get on now! Your sensei is going to unlock a seal we found on you. It's not the memory.**" He assured the boy seeing him shake in fear. "**But it is the problem behind your chakra control. We need to get you to safety now! Get on!**" Hearing the urgency in the fox's voice, he leapt on as the clone gave Naruto a cheery wave before clinging to the kitsune's fur as the fox dashed through the wood to his den. Scrambling inside, Kyuubi asked/demanded. "**Imagine the seal blocking the entrance!**" Naruto nodded and jail bars appeared with the seal locking the doors. "**Dispel.**" Kyuubi growled pleadingly at the clone. He nodded and vanished into a puff of smoke.

* * *

Bee nodded at the new memories as he prepared the chakra. A blazing blue aura surrounded him and grew to staggering heights and molded itself into a dragon cloak around him. (**A/N: Think of it as the Biju cloaks that the jinchuuriki tend to wear when going biju.**) Striding forward, Bee raised his hand and sliced through the first set of chains. The seal began to repel him, but the cloak shrugged it off. Bee repeated the same process with the 3 other chains. Stopping, his eyes widened as the kanji for who had created the seal appeared. As suddenly as the kanji appeared, the tags on the door exploded.

_Outside_

Bee was launched backwards, crashing through the wall and denting the other behind it. Neji and Hitomi jumped as the sensei fell from the wall. Bee stood as the minor cuts healed quickly. "THAT SON OF A BITCH! AND THEY CALL US JINCHUURIKI MONSTERS! HE BETTER FUCKING PRAY THAT SHINIGAMI GETS TO HIS WORTHLESS BAG OF SHIT HE CALLS A BODY FIRST AND FUCKING GRANTS HIS ASS SOME MERCY, BECAUSE THAT LITTLE SHIT IS NOT GOING TO GET ANY FROM ME!" Everyone's eyes widened. Yuna dropped the scroll she was reading and raced through the temple. The only time that she had heard Bee this mad was when he annihilated her country's military. Kushina had a similar reaction and was sprinting towards the meditation room. Hitomi and Neji were seen at the entrance with their eyes wide. Bee was seen next to Naruto seeing if anything was wrong. "I'll explain everything when I return." He sat in the lotus position and entered the blonde's mind.

_Inside Naruto's mind, just before Bee's expulsion_

Kyuubi tensed as he felt the explosion. "**Kit, I'm containing all of your memories behind the seal for the moment. Hang on!**"

The duo could only watch as the shockwave destroyed the surrounding forest and tried to get past the seal. The object held and after what seemed like an eternity, blackness was all that could be seen past the seal. Slowly, Naruto began to reform the forest. After he made the clearing, Bee appeared in front of them. "Are you alright, Naruto?"

"Hai."

"**Hey, what about me?**"

"I'm ignoring the peanut gallery." "**Hey!**" "There was a seal that someone placed on you that was meant to control you, should they wish it. It was designed to destroy your mind and effectively you." Bee shook visibly from the anger inside him. "Fix this up in your spare time; I need to tell everyone else."

Naruto nodded and left the mindscape after promising Kyuubi that the forest would return and to release several deer and female demons and fairies for the demon's enjoyment. He left hearing the kitsune giggling in a manner that reminded him of Ero-sennin and told Kyuubi not to contact him until he was done with the creatures he had released. Shaking his head, his eyes focused on the concerned faces of Hitomi, Hinata, and Kushina. "Bee-sensei said that he found my control problem."

All of the heads turned to face Bee. "It was a seal. The sealer was none other than Danzou."

* * *

Danzou felt good. His ROOT spies were close to narrowing down the location of the Kyuubi jinchuuriki and he was pretty comfortable in his position. He turned to the corner into the council chambers and unexpectedly got a shiver down his spine, like he had fucked up really bad. Brushing it off as paranoia, he continued into the meeting. After about an hour, Tsunade cleared her throat. "Certain news has come to my attention and I feel that everyone needs to hear." She nodded to the ANBU at the door. The ANBU reached for the door, but was forced to jump backwards as the door was ejected from its hinges and shattered into the opposite wall. Danzou's eyes widened a nanometer as Bee came in. If his face was anything to go by, he was pissed off.

Bee stood in front of everyone. "I recently came across a seal inside Naruto Uzumaki's mind-"

"He is banished and you can't beg us to bring him in here!" Hideki roared at him.

"As much as it pains him, he doesn't want to be here. How ever, the seal was designed to allow the sealer to take control of him and make him obey them." By now he was glaring pointedly at the bandaged man. "According to the seal, the sealer is none other than Danzou."

Silence reigned the council room. Tsunade glared at the ROOT leader before saying. "Why are you bringing this up now?"

"I just found it. And Danzou would have killed everyone in Konoha if Jiraiya had found it and released it."

Danzou snorted. "Preposterous."

"You're not denying that you created it and applied it? Very well. Then enlighten me Danzou. Do you know all of the inner workings of jinchuuriki?" Bee asked pointedly. "As a matter of fact, do _ANY_ of you know?" Several people shook their heads.

"Why does it matter?" Sakari Haruno voiced her opinion.

"Because you all came very, _very_ close to destroying Konoha." Bee turned. "Inoichi-san, what happens when you destroy the mind of a non-jinchuuriki?"

Surprise was heard very clearly when the Yamanaka Head answered. "They go back to their primitive state."

Bee nodded. "True, very true. Now, what happens when the mind of a _jinchuuriki_ is broken?"

"I honestly don't know."

"I can. If you break the mind of the jinchuuriki," he paused for dramatic effect and to let the group get hung on his every word. "You release the biju sealed inside."

At this news, everyone paled considerably to the point that one could think that they had died.

"Every time you beat him, _every_ time you attempted to kill him, _every _time you poisoned him, you were driving his mind closer and closer to the edge. You all scoffed at his ideas and dreams. Your children all have dreams of their own! Why did Naruto have to be any different? Don't even think of interrupting me." He thundered at Sakari, who very quickly snapped her mouth shut with an audible 'click'. "All Naruto ever want was attention and to be seen and acknowledged. If any of you had taken the time to actually get to know him, you would find that he defends his friends no matter the cost." Visibly calming down, he continued at a calmer pace. "It has come to my attention that 2 of your shinobi have been force to drop out of the program."

Chouza perked up at this. "Can you help them?"

The dragon jinchuuriki shook his head. "No. However, if you can wait for a few more weeks, maybe months, I can get help for them. All I ask is that you be patient."

"We don't need your help!" a random councilor shouted.

"Please," Inoichi's voice sounded like he was tearing up. "please, heal my hime and her kishi." They both had decided to begin seeing each other a little before the assault.

"Inoichi-san, look up." The Yamanaka looked up to see Bee's promising eyes. "Even if they ban me from contact with them, I will help them. I can't guarantee that they will be able to go back into service, but I will do what I can." He bit his thumb and began to make intricate designs on the back of his his left hand. After 30 seconds he looked up and looked both the Akimichi head and Inoichi. "I swear, with the Dragon Ancestors and the Council of Konoha as my witnesses, that I, Kaito Hyuuga Namikaze Ryuuga, will help Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Choji heal from both of their respective injuries. I will help them even if I must die to do so. This, I swear."The designs in the back of his hand glowed before the echoes of a dragon's roar were heard before the glow faded to show an eastern dragon coiled on his hand. Bee turned and left saying darkly. "I believe that there is a B-rank mission in the mission hall for someone to do concerning the bandits near Wave. Cancel it. They won't bother anyone anymore."

* * *

Tazuna was sitting on his front porch, enjoying a bottle of sake he managed to keep safe from Tsunami's booze purge of the house. He kept a hidden stash in his office where he worked as the head of Wave Building and Construction. Not the most original name, but it worked. Inari and some of the other older villagers were out hunting on the other side of the Great Naruto Bridge. He had warned them of the bandits that had been harassing the roads leading to and from Wave. Konoha had been sent a mission request but hadn't responded yet. But they just waved him off saying that they could handle it. Nothing he could do now, except pray for their safety.

A runner appeared at the edge of the porch. "Tazuna-san, Inari and the others are back! And they have news!"

Moving at a speed that fit his age, the weathered worker stood and followed the other man into the town. Inari and the fellow hunters were shivering near the small restaurant that resided there along with a small number of women that were barely decent due to the tattered state of their clothes. "Inari!" the boy looked up to see his worried grandfather coming towards him. He rushed over and clung to him shaking in fear. Tazuna looked at the fellow hunters. "What happened?"

One of the men named Mizuki answered. He was a dark haired man with hazel eyes who had helped in the creation of the bridge. "We found the bandit camp. And I am not going any where near that place again!"

_Flashback no Jutsu!_

(Cue the first 35 seconds of False King by Two Steps From Hell)

_Mizuki kept Inari close to him as they crept through the under brush surrounding the camp. Close to 40 men lounged around with a small number of women as slaves walking around. And judging by the light coming from a tent, the women were also used as 'entertainment'. Inari was quivering like a leaf. "Inari, go back to the road and get back to the town." Mizuki whispered. "This isn't something you should see."_

_Inari nodded as he vanished. Mizuki signaled the other hunters to do the same when a voice entered his head. '__Have your men ready to lead the women away. Stay hidden and keep them quiet.__'_

'_Who is this?__'_

'_Just be ready.__'_

_Mizuki signaled the group again to wait. His question was soon answered as something slammed into the earth in the center of the camp. All at once Chaos was unleashed as all of the women made a break for the woods. They headed directly for the hunters who ushered them into the undergrowth. _

(Cue 1000 ships of the Underworld by Two Steps From Hell)

_After the last woman entered the woods, an amethyst colored barrier appeared and blocked the bandits from following. A bloodcurdling scream echoed from the center of the camp before there was a squelching sound that cut it off followed by a powerful roar from a beast that sent the hunters into shaking. From what Mizuki could see, the two torn and bloody pieces of a body flew up and burst into flames as it hit the barrier. The bandits turned and ran; allowing Mizuki an unobstructed view of what was annihilating the camp._

_It was a bipedal dragon. He blinked and rubbed his eyes before blinking again. Nope, that was a bipedal dragon. It stood about 7 feet tall with his wings folded close to its body. It raced around the The dragon grabbed a man that attempted to attack it, flipped him and proceeded to rip out the man's spine! Mizuki could only watch in fascinated horror as the dragon alternated between scorching the tents and viciously tearing the bandits apart. At one point, a man was bitten in half as he bellowed a war cry wielding a katana. Said katana disappeared as it spat out the body. Another bloody death occurred when one of the bigger men had the dragon's hand forced into his belly and was left alive screaming as his entrails were pulled out of him. The dragon also had a sense of humor, because he grabbed 2 bandits that were running by and forced one completely into the other's body via the asshole before torching the mutilated body. Soon the entire clearing was ablaze with men screaming as the dragon roared in anger as he crushed the leader like a piece of paper before leaping up into the air, beating his wings and flying upwards. There was an increase of electricity in the air as a beam of energy shattered the earth and expanded outwards as the bandits screamed their final breath. After about 5 minutes, the purple barrier vanished, taking the flames with it. Mizuki could immediately tell that none had survived that brutal attack. Turning, he ushered the stunned hunters and women out of the woods. They met up with Inari about halfway, who had gotten worried after hearing the dragon's roar. Inari hadn't seen the slaughter, but he heard enough details about it to give him nightmares for a few weeks._

_Flashback Kai!_

(Cue music end)

"Nothing was left. Any metals were taken and everything was burned to a crisp." Mizuki ended. They had brought the witnesses into the small hotel so that the women had some privacy to recover from their ordeal.

Tazuna shivered. "I hope that thing doesn't come here."

There was a shout from outside as a shadow over took the windows. Running outside, the builders were greeted with the sight of a blood covered bipedal dragon kneeling outside the hotel holding a package. "Hello, are the women from the camp here? I believe these belong to them." The humanoid dragon asked in a baritone voice. "I apologize for not warning you sooner, but I had some anger to work off."

"I'd hate to see pissed off." Tazuna quipped as several villagers grabbed the package and dragged it away.

The dragon gave a halfhearted chuckle. "Ask some of the residents in Kumo. They've seen it. Tell the ladies that I wish them future success with their lives and to keep an ear out for a rather unique hidden village that will need residents should they be looking for a new place to begin."

"How will they know?"

"Ryu. That's all the more that I can say." The dragon stood. "_Buena fortuna con tus vidas._" And with a flap of his wings, the dragon vanished.

Tazuna entered the hotel into see the women gathered nervously around the package. After receiving a nod from the drunkard, the package's contents were revealed to be rather elegant kimonos and separate bags containing a small pile of pure gold coins. All of the women retreated into one room and could be heard crying in joy for the next few hours.

* * *

Bee flapped powerfully as he skimmed the ocean's surface. His mind was calm now. The rage he was feeling at Naruto's suppression and tampering at the hands at Danzou had evidently vanished when he attacked the camp. Now he had the Dragon Council to deal with. Arriving at the barrier, the dragon jinchuuriki noticed that the shield was gone. Extending his gaze forward, he spotted the dragon elders waiting patiently in the outlook facing the trio of fellow islands. Landing behind them, he reverted from his Biju form and glared at them. Stealing a glance behind him, he saw the adults, Terra, and Chronos gathered around the doors leading to it. "What can I do for the Dragon Council?" One could swear that they could hear the venom hiss and drip in that sole question. The entirety of the council flinched and Cynder's eyes shimmered with unshed tears. Volteer stepped forward to speak but was silenced by a single hand gesture from the draconic man. After a minute, he visibly calmed down and breathed out. "My apologies. I recently discovered some news and still have some anger over it."

Cynder stepped forward. "First, I wish to apologize for my predecessor's mistakes and humbly ask for your forgiveness. I-"

Bee held up his hand. "One thing you learn when being a jinchuuriki is that hatred and holding grudges tend to only kill you faster. I have nothing against the Shadow, but instead with Rismak. Nothing more, nothing less."

Cynder's eyes began to leak the tears she was holding in. She bowed before stepping back. Ignitus took her place. "Kaito, the council has convened and decided that you are right. It's time for the dragons come into the light. By a unanimous vote, we shall begin to construct Ryu Village. But we would like for you, Terrafirma, and Chronos to join us. We are also sending requests to certain neutral clans to join us to help increase the human population."

"Where is the location?"

"Fyreice."

Yuna watched as Bee shifted his posture into the ever popular 'thinking pose' and grinned. She had heard descriptions of Fyreice from Bee and could tell he was barely stopping himself from jumping up and down like a little school girl that just receive a lollipop. Bee had a tactical mind and absolutely loved to screw with people. Whenever she or Isamu challenged him to the Age of Mythology game, they would get very close to taking him down only to be wiped out from the stuff he held back. Fyreice was, in his honest opinion, the proverbial 'wet dream' for defenders and a total nightmare for attackers. "Let me talk to the others and ask them."

The dragons bowed their heads and Bee opened the doors to find smoke silhouettes of the observers. Following the trails of smoke, he arrived to the clearing to see everyone excluding Terra and Chronos. "What's up?" Naruto asked.

"The Dragon Council has asked me to join them in a plan I suggested a few years ago. But I would like your answers and to ask a serious question to you all. I am aware that Hiashi and co. are clanless, but I am planning on creating a clan named the Ryuuga. So my first question is: would you like to join?"

Hiashi looked at his wife, daughters and nephew. Seeing the looks in their eyes, he faced Bee and replied with barely restrained joy in his voice. "We would be honored to join."

"Kushina?"

The redhead eyed at her blonde counterpart and saw a very slight nod. Smiling, she said. "We would be honored."

Bee nodded. "Isamu?"

"Do you even need to ask?" the sole Uchiha answered.

The jubi jinchuuriki chortled. "Ha! The second question pertains to a plan the Council approved of is the creation of a new Shinobi village which means," he motioned at the preteens. "You will all be able to continue your shinobi careers. However we need to join first. So-"

The following explosion of "Yes, we want to join!" knocked him flat.

"Alright, pack up! We leave in the hour!" Bee cried as he ran off to inform the elders.

* * *

**Kyuu: And that is chapter 13! Now there is going to be a time skip of 2 years next chapter and fully expect idiocy and bashing for Sasuke and the council. Also Naruto's sealed memory comes to light. What is Kyuubi protecting him from?**

**Hinata: Also Kyuu here will be updating his profile so that his traits are not known through the stories, because he doesn't drink!**

**Naruto: Until next time, Read and review! Ja ne!**


	14. Chapter 14: Rise of Ryuugakure

**Kyuu: Ok, I lied. It will be a 3 year time skip from last chapter to allow things to pan out.**

**Bee: Then how will they know what happened?**

**Kyuu: It's called flashbacks, dumbass. Now review time!**

**Bee: to yukicrewger2: Spoiler, that jutsu will be used by the bad side. Sorry, but excellent ideas for the 'revenge'. Kyuu says that the civilian council will be put in it's place, but a disaster will befall Konoha at the climax of the story. And then-**

**Kyuu *hits Bee face with a paper fan*: No more spoilers! And thank you god of all for reviewing as well. As per your request, here is the next chapter of E: AD!**

**Bee: Refer to chapter 1 for disclaimer!**

* * *

Tsunade was not having the best day. Hell, even the past 3 years were hell.

Perhaps this will explain why:

Shortly after the banishment of Naruto and Hinata's immediate family, the Fire Daimyo dropped in and caused chaos. First he cut the budget he was sending to them by 35%, dealing a heavy blow to the economy and revealing several embezzling council members. Then he informed them that the spiral that was on all of the headbands and on the back of all of the shinobi's gear removed. When asked why, the Daimyo informed them that the spiral was the Uzumaki clan symbol and Konoha was _allowed_ to put them on Konoha's gear to show the union between the clan and village. Kushina was actually on good terms with the Daimyo and asked that the spiral be removed saying that 'the village is not worthy of it anymore because of their treatment of my son and the sole son and heir of the Yondaime'. Then he informed them that the Namikaze estate was being removed from the village, upsetting Danzo and the elders, who have been trying to break into the estate to get their hands on the jutsu scrolls inside. Unbeknownst to the village, excluding the Daimyo who was well aware, Bee and Kushina had snuck in during the visit and managed to seal up the entire estate into a scroll and snuck out without being noticed.

Jiraiya, however, saw them leave before being kicked in his family jewels by a young dark haired girl that reminded the Toad Sage of Hanabi and he would later find himself dangling above the male side of the hot springs with a multi-layered genjutsu over him that made him think that he was hanging over the women's side, courtesy of Yuna. Bee snuck back in to retrieve the comatose couple Choji and Ino. He left Chouza and Inoichi a note saying that they would be able to see them in one or two years, barring issues. The Daimyo also informed them that the Forbidden Scroll of Seals was Uzumaki property as well and was to be returned to their rightful owners. Naruto and Neji snagged this. Then the Daimyo told them that he would be approving and honoring the marriage contract that bound Hinata and Naruto together, much to Hideki and the Hyuuga council's dismay and pleasure. Any ideas of gaining Uzumaki secrets was immediately shot down when they were reminded of the law stating that because the Hyuuga threw out Hinata, Hiashi, and Hanabi, the clan could not seal them because they threw them out before sealing them and were no longer part of the clan. The Leader of Hi no Kuni also promised that he would be sharing what they had done to the other Daimyos. The Daimyo then pulled all of the money left in the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan accounts out of the bank and left with his samurai guard and the hidden guards of Isamu, Hiashi, Hinata, Hitomi, Terra, and Chronos who were hiding out in his carriage. Now here is the kicker:

He announced all of this in public.

Iruka was amazed, sad, and proud. He was amazed at the fact that Naruto had such a hidden past, sad about possibly never seeing his favorite gaki/little brother again, and proud of his determination that eventually ended up with his being reunited with his mother and gave him a freedom and comfort that was denied to him by the civilian council and by the elders. The scarred Chuunin was now in a steady relationship with the lady that was given the title of 'the snake whore' and other colorful names.

In other words, he was seeing Anko, who was more than likely the most eligible bachorette in the village that no man could approach.

This started after Anko got relatively slammed one night. Unknown to all except to the now deceased Sandaime, she was once an ANBU that looked after the blonde jinchuuriki named Python. She was well aware of his treatment by the village, having pulled Naruto from several beatings and attempted killings. She continued even when the council attempted to order her to cease her helping of Naruto, key word being attemped. Anko was forced to stop, however, when ANBU that participated in the 'fox hunts' were given a 'capture or kill' order on her head. Iruka happened to be having a cold one when she stumbled out. Being the gentleman that he is, Iruka left to accompany her home. He was near an alley way when he saw several men surrounding Anko. Suspecting the worst, he leapt into the throng and proceeded to pound them all into the ground.

He was known as the Noble Gentleman among the female population from then on.

Anko had temporarily lost the use of her legs and received a piggyback ride from the tanned savior, who was forced to listen to her whispered tirade of her anger at the village's treatment of Naruto and the unfair reasons that he was banished. To her, the reasons the council gave them of his usage of Kyuubi's chakra to bring back a traitor that had a curse mark was bullshit. Kunoichi basically did the same thing on seduction missions! They used their 'abilities' to get their information, Naruto had done a similar thing with bringing the Uchiha back.

By this point, she was forced to focus as she had to lead Iruka through the Forest of Death. Iruka discovered that despite the warnings on the fence, the forest was actually very peaceful at night. He occasionally saw one of the tigers that roamed the forest but they avoided him and the eccentric woman. After arriving at the tower in the center of the forbidden woods, he brought her up the stairs. He arrived at her room only to find her passed out on his back, forcing her to lean forward more and pushing her ample breasts into his back. Fighting the hardening of his cock, he undressed her to her panties while discovering that she never wore a bra. He lifted the blankets over her and left the room. Looking at the clock, he decided to crash on the couch rather than be attacked by a hungry millipede or tiger.

The following morning he woke up to find his blanketed body covered in snakes poised to bite him with a very pissed off Anko demanding to know what had happened last night. He elaborated, and soon the busty woman was sending the snakes away. After a rocky start, the rest is, as they say, history.

Kakashi fell into a state of depression, spending most of his time standing in front of the memorial stone staring at the two names of his team, Obito Uchiha and Minato Namikaze. Rin had disappeared about 5 months after the Kyuubi attack. By now he assumed that she was dead, but refused to carve her name into the stone until he saw her body. After a few weeks of this, Gai got sick of it and forced the gray haired Cyclops to join in on his morning routine, claiming that the only way to repent for what he had done or not done was to make sure that it never happened again. While Team 7 was basically disbanded, Kakashi made sure to help train the sole member that was there.

Sakura entered the medic-nin program. Her skill caught the eye of Tsunade and was made her apprentice and molded her into the Neo-Slug Sannin. Kakashi trained her in ninjutsu when he was around or left her detailed scrolls on jutsus he believed that she could handle. She started going out with Lee but both were taking their steps slowly. She would eventually take Hinata's place on Team 8.

The Konohamaru Corps were very saddened and happy at the news. They were sad because their 'Boss' could no longer teach them, but happy because he was getting some just desserts for his hellish life when he was younger. Konohamaru has upset that Hanabi was gone as well. Their relationship was beginning to blossom when she left. He later received a letter from her apologizing for her sudden departure and begging for his forgiveness. He did forgive her, and they continued to keep in contact for a long time.

Ten-ten was in a similar state as Konohamaru, but she was separated from Neji. Neji sent her a poem after being pestered by the older women around him. In essence, he apologized and told her that they would be reunited in the future. When she asked how he knew, he simply replied that Bee and the Dragon Council had plans within plans to make Konoha pay and to help the young adults. He refused to give anymore info.

Team 8 was very upset at the absence of their young Hyuuga. Kurenai was very happy for Hinata. The indigo haired girl was getting what she dreamed of and more. Shino and Kiba were in the same boat. Both saw her as their younger sister and were determined to give Naruto a warning the next time they saw him. Little did they know that the blond received similar warnings from Neji, Hiashi, Yuna, Chronos, and Hanabi. Naruto later asked Bee, Terra, and Isamu why they didn't threaten him; they just gave him an eerie smile that even sent Kyuubi into hiding.

On a side note, the two perpetual chuunin, Izumo and Kotetsu were snapping pictures of the shocked faces of the public when the Daimyo made his announcements and sending them to the hidden Ryuuga family while cheering for Naruto's good fortune.

About 2 years before the current date, Tsunade received news from Jiraiya that the hidden Sound village was destroyed. One thing that raised problems was that the bodies of Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke were no where to be found. His spy network reported that all of his bases were destroyed and reported curious news as well. The Akatsuki had vanished. Jiraiya asked around among the Kages, but none of them had heard anything. Suna later reported that Sasori's body was delivered by some one, as well as Zetsu and Kakuzu. No one came forward to claim the bounty. As to the other members, no word was spread.

Eventually, word of a new Hidden village began to circulate around the various spy networks. This one was rumored to be allied with Kumo, Iwa, Suna, Wave, Spring (the new name of Snow), and Kirigakure. Jiraiya managed only to find their approximate location, which was on the far side of Wind and Earth, and the name: Ryuugakure and Ryuu no Kuni. He left and Tsunade later received word from the Super pervert that he could not enter it. Every time he tried to infiltrate it, the toad he was using was eaten by something.

Which brings us to the present time.

Tsunade sat in her seat in the council room, trying really hard to not slam her head into her desk. Looking around, she noticed that the shinobi clan heads with the exception of Hideki, were straining to do the same. Tsume, however, ignored all restraint and was slamming her head into the wood. The civilian council members, Danzou, and Hideki were pushing for a treaty that would ultimately give them access into the new village. Amazingly the other two elders were siding with Tsunade.

"I have gotten word from Jiraiya that no one really knows what is in that country. They haven't approached us for a treaty or an alliance. The other Kages have only seen the ambassadors that they have sent." Tsunade seethed.

"We have no idea what their military strength is and could be crushed." Danzou argued. "We need to strike now!"

Tsunade held up her hand. "I will write them a letter asking for a chance to meet with their leader. If that doesn't work, we will have to wait until the Chuunin exams. The other Daimyos and Kages want to see their strength. I agree with them."

An ANBU appeared beside her. "Lady Tsunade, there is a group of ambassadors at the gate."

"Where are they from?"

"Ryuugakure. They are asking to be allowed to present marriage contracts to the Sarutobi and the Mitsurugi clans and some paperwork for the Chuunin Exams."

"Escort them here." Tsunade sighed as the ANBU shunshined away. She could already feel the headache coming on.

* * *

About 5 minutes later, the group entered into the council chambers. They wore robes colored like the rainbow but with 5 colors. All of them wore hoods over their heads enough to cover their faces. Immediately, there was an uproar of noise as the civilian council and Danzou began to attempt to verbally force them into signing the treaty. Taking a leaf from Iruka's book, Tsunade flicked through the hand signs for the Big Head jutsu and roared, "SILENCE!"

The room immediately got silent.

"I apologize for the council's behavior. It will not happen again." The second blond Hokage beseeched before glaring at the noisy civilians.

One of the members stepped forward. "There is nothing to be apologizing for. The Council at Ryuugakure is in a similar way, but usually balls of paper and writing utensils are thrown at each other." This one was obviously female.

"What business do you have?" Tsunade asked politely.

"First," the heavily clothed woman pulled out a scroll and summoned a small stack of papers. "Here are the papers for the Chuunin exams. We look forward to seeing you there." She passed the stack to the ANBU who brought it up to Tsunade. "Next," she summoned out twin caskets. "Contained in these are the bodies of Orochimaru and Kabuto. Our future leader led the attack himself and defeated Orochimaru and Sasuke."

"Preposterous." Danzou scoffed.

"Look for yourself." She lifted the lids to show the two corpses. Orochimaru looked as though he had been killed in a single attack and Kabuto appeared to have been ripped to pieces. Both bodies had seals inked on them. "We didn't search Orochimaru's body for jutsus, instead we sealed it up. We don't steal jutsus unless we are lacking in that specific area. Kabuto, on the other hand, had medical knowledge we needed, hence why you see his body more damaged. Of course, Lady Vixen wasn't in the best of moods when they fought."

"Lady Vixen?" Tsume perked up.

"Hai, she is one of the many jewels we have in Ryuugakure. She is married." The woman added, seeing the gears turning in the council minds. "She is married to our future leader. She is very elegant and very deadly. I believe that one of our WYVRENs managed to annoy her once. Very painful ending."

"What happened?"

"She shoved his sword up his ass hilt first." The ambassador coolly replied. Her head turned to face the group behind her. "How long was until he landed?"

A man spoke up. "About 6 hours. He was in the hospital for 3 days."

The entire council winced at that.

"Moving on, we also have one Sasuke Uchiha in our hands." Summoning from the scroll yet again, the bound and seal covered body of Sasuke appeared in front of her (**A/N: Shippuden outfit**). "His curse mark is gone due to the death of Orochimaru. But other wise, all in all, he is still intact."

"Take him to the T&I apartment. Let Ibiki at him and get Anko in my office as soon as this is over." Tsunade ordered 2 ANBU on either side of her. Sasuke was soon gone.

"Now we have 2 marriage contracts to be presented to one Konohamaru Sarutobi and to one Ten-ten Mitsurugi. Our council gave us explicit orders that none may see these contracts except for the concerned parties and the Hokage." The woman plowed on, pausing only for a moment to sip some water. "And that is all that we have. I am aware that you wish for a treaty or an alliance. I can only say this: you need to prove yourself at the Chuunin exams. Now, my party is tired from the journey. I would like to meet with the 2 recipients of the marriage contracts with 2 of my party with you, Lady Hokage. And don't forget the bounty for the two heads."

"Cat, escort them to my office. I will join you as soon as we finish discussing Mr. Uchiha's punishment."

As the ANBU led them away, one of the civilian council members scoffed. "Sasuke should be let go and cleared of all charges. His mind was being controlled by that curse mark."

"Bullshit." Jiraiya scolded as he came in. "The curse mark only affects the brain when it is active. The rest of the time it affects the chakra coils."

"Ah, Jiraiya. Did you succeed in getting in?" Homura asked.

"Nope." This answer shocked everyone. "My toads kept being eaten by something that was moving underground. I failed at every attempt. Going back to Sasuke, he was doing everything on his own accord. Besides, are you forgetting that he raped and assaulted Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akamichi?" Both Inoichi and Chouza became grim. They already knew that Bee had spirited away the two victims, but they were worried. They hadn't heard a peep from them since. "That alone is enough to land him in prison. He then committed treason, which might I add is punishable by death; And you say he should be let off scotch free?"

"Yes! He is the sole loyal survivor of the Uchiha clan! We need the Sharingan!"

As Jiraiya and the civilian council members argued, Tsunade was speaking with the elders. "I can agree with Jiraiya that he should be punished. But the question is how?"

"Agreed." Danzou hummed. "What if we make him a deal?"

Tsunade looked at the old war hawk with curiosity and suspicion clearly on his face. "Go on."

"He competes in the Chuunin exams. Should he be the victor of the third exam, he is cleared of all charges. Should he fail, we will let Inoichi and Chouza decide his punishment." Danzou reasoned. He may be an evil man, but rape was one of the things he outright avoided and despised.

"An excellent idea. We get to find out his new capabilities and he gets a fighting chance for freedom. And it will allow us to fully evaluate the Ryuu shinobi's strength. If he loses, the parents of the victims get closure in some way and he is still held responsible." Koharu seemed to like the idea.

Tsunade sat back. "I want to add something on. If he wins, yes he will be free of all charges; but he is confined to D-ranks for 1 year and has first claim to any Tora missions that come up."

"Ooooo, can I put a seal on the cat to make it faster?" One of the male Ryuu nins popped up beside the group. "Sorry to interrupt, but I have a message for one Inoichi Yamanaka and one Chouza Akamichi." Said clan heads perked up. "I am to tell you that Choji has recovered mentally, however during his move, his left arm was crushed in an avalanche. He does have a biomechanical arm now, but he can't be a full fledged shinobi any more."

"What about Ino?" Inoichi pleaded.

The shinobi sighed. "I really hate to be the bearer of bad news, but physically she is fine; but apparently Uchiha used chakra enhanced punches and slaps on her. Normally this would just cause injuries, but we found out that her chakra coils have been severely damaged. Her mind is there, but she has a hard time with reality and occasionally falls prey to flashbacks. We are doing our best to help her, but for now, she can't go back to civilian life." The man turned to go. "For what it is worth, I am sorry. For both of them we have offered to give them jobs in our village. They both want to discuss it with you though."

* * *

Tsunade informed the council of the elder's idea and all of them agreed to it. She sent Wolf to fetch Konohamaru and Ten-ten. Anko was waiting outside her office. Tsunade nearly fell over as the snake mistress rushed her. "Is it true? Orochimaru's dead?"

Tsunade nodded. "Yes. I saw the body itself."

The dark haired woman pulled the back of her jacket down and pulled her hair away. "Is it…"

Tsunade looked at the skin and sure enough, the botched curse mark was gone. The blonde looked at Anko's pleading eyes and nodded.

The snake summoner squealed, scaring the crap out of the older woman and the secretary done the hall. "I don't believe it! I'm going to go tell Chibi-kun!" Anko took off leaving a trail of dust behind her.

Tsunade looked at the secretary. The man said. "I didn't see or hear shit." He immediately got back to work.

Shaking her head, the Slug Sannin entered her office to see three Ryuu nin and Ten-ten and Konohamaru sitting patiently for her (**A/N: Again, Shippuden outfits**). After sitting down, the leader placed the two scrolls in front of her and unrolled them. Glancing over them, her eyes widened at the names requesting the contract. Looking up, she could almost see the smirk on the leader's face. "They are…"

"Standing right behind me." The leader told her.

"Alright. Ten-ten and Konohamaru." The two Leaf nin looked up. "Both of you have been asked to be married."

"No." Both answered in unision.

Tsunade's face threatened to split as her smile grew. "Really, Konohamaru, you don't want to be married to Hanabi Ryuuga? And Ten-ten, you don't want to be married to Neji Ryuuga?"

Their jaws dropped as the two standing Ryuu shinobi lowered their hoods to reveal Neji and Hanabi, both smiling somewhat cheekily. "What? How? When?" was all that came out of their mouths.

Neji gave a dry chuckle. "Kaito-sensei and the Council have been planning this for days."

Hanabi spoke up. "We wanted to see you again and they decided on a trade marriage. I would be marrying into the Sarutobi clan, and Ten-ten would be marrying into the Ryuuga clan."

"All the contracts need is your signature agreeing to it." All she saw was a blur as she witnessed the fastest signing of a marriage contract in all time. Blinking, she was greeted with the sight of Ten-ten showering Neji with kisses and Konohamaru settling for giving Hanabi a hug. Everyone jumped at the 'crack' though as she returned the hug and was squeezing him hard enough to cause him to gasp for air.

Ten-ten looked up and gasped. She ran her fingers along the ex-Hyuuga's forehead. "What happened to your seal?"

"Kaito-sensei. Part of the deal that he made with the council was that the village would specialize in seals, much like Uzu before it was destroyed." Neji explained as he replaced his hood and guided her out of the office. "He spent days coming up with a release. During that time as well he managed to come up with a new doujutsu for our clan, seeing as it is made up of several doujutsu users. He split it up between everyone Hanabi and I got it as well. I still have some of the abilities of the Byakugan, but I don't regret it. I am now completely cut off from the Hyuuga clan. I do have a seal on me, but it is the improved version of Caged Bird seal. I can seal off my doujutsu at anytime should I get captured and I can unseal it if need be. It will seal off all of my abilities should I die and my DNA among other things."

"Don't you think that that's a bit drastic?" the weapons specialist asked.

"A little, but as Kaito sensei put it, I would rather be safe than sorry. Now," he offered her his arm. "How's the team?"

"Where to begin…" Ten-ten began as they walked towards the training grounds. She felt that this was the happiest moment of her life.

* * *

**Kyuu: And that is chapter 14!**

**Neji: why do I seem to be more relaxed?**

**Kyuu: Because you don't have that stick up your ass! To my readers, a little boring, yes, but I found out something about my writing style.**

**Neji: And that is?**

**Kyuu: I work better after a large time skip of sorts!**

**Neji: Or you work better if you have thought out the plot line like you did with ****Legends****.**

**Kyuu *nodding sagely*: True True. Until next time readers, until then, Read and Review!**


	15. Chapter 15: Homecoming

**Kyuu: Ok, I am thinking we need a new title for this fic.**

**Naruto: Why?**

**Kyuu: It's not following the title **_**or**_** the summary. And I'm not the best with summaries or titles. So this is a little bit of a challenge for my readers, read over the fic, and pm me what **_**you **_**think this story should be called and what the summary should say. If I get at least 4, I will make a poll and let you readers decide what the next title/summary should be. All submitters will be anonymous unless you tell me otherwise. Now, it's review response time!**

**Hinata: ok, here's the one from yukicrewger2.**

**Kyuu: *scans over the slip of paper* first off, I have never played Final Fantasy VII, so as a result, have no fucking clue what land snakes are. What the things were will be revealed in this chapter. The dragoon thing is similar to what I have in mind for the climax of the story. Next!**

**Naruto: ok, this one is from kanahime-chan, who has just put up their first fic and is a fan of both stories.**

**Kyuu: *scans paper* It is amusing indeed. And the next one?**

**Naruto: there is none, but shout outs are needed for god of all and gamerman5603.**

**Kyuu: Ok, and time for the story to begin! Also, all of the Rookie 12 are still Genin.**

**Disclaimer: If you really give a rat's ass about this, refer to chapter 1.**

* * *

Neji smiled softly as he listened to Ten-ten while walking to the training ground that Team Gai used. He really missed her during the training that Kaito and the others forced on Hanabi, Hinata, Naruto, and himself of course. He shivered. That was not training, that was hell on earth. But because of it, they found things about themselves that none of the others knew. Hinata was a prime example.

"Hey, are you listening?" Ten-ten huffed.

Neji just looked over to her. "You were talking about how Shikamaru complains about not being able to get any cloud watching done due to Gai and Lee's new Flames of Youth chant, which they perform every single day around noon." Ten-ten just stood there with her mouth hanging open. "If you leave your mouth open for much longer, a fly may find its way in."

Her jaw closed with a click. "When did you become a smart ass?"

"About the same time we found out that Hinata reads Icha Icha."

Ten-ten ran into a pole. Neji just raised an eyebrow as she detached herself from said pole and had eyes the size of baseballs. "Hinata? The shy, sweet girl who blushes at compliments and faints whenever she touches Naruto in any way shape or form?"

"Yep. Wanna know the first thing Kaito-sensei and I thought when we found that out?"

"I'm going to regret this, okay, what did you think?"

"Why is it always the quiet ones?"

Ten-ten just looked at him before doubling over in a laughing fit. "That's preaching to the choir. The shy ones are always the most perverted."

"That's what we thought after that."

Ten-ten just shook her head as they entered the training ground. "You know that Lee is going to want to spar with you."

"Until the alliance is cemented, I can't. Kaito-sensei and the council were very adamant about keeping secrets as long as possible. And the civilian council and village elders here were almost put on our 'kill on sight' list. We are very protective of our secrets. Hell, Jiraiya can't peep in Ryuugakure. But don't tell him." Neji hopped up on top of one of the training posts. "I'll meditate until they get here."

"What, no kissing or making out?" Ten-ten pouted.

She never even saw him move. One moment he was sitting on top of the post in the lotus position, the next she was receiving a passionate kiss from the former Hyuuga. Bliss surged through her body as her tongue began to wrestle its way into his mouth. His hands quested to her back and rubbed it up and down. Just as she began to want more, he vanished and reappeared in the same position. The weapons mistress nearly fell over. '_Holy shit, he made me get wet just by kissing me. It takes me forever to get this wet and he did it in a matter of seconds. Nearly had an orgasm too._'

"Kaito-sensei, Isamu-san, and Hiashi-san taught me about giving a woman pleasure, along with Hitomi-chan and Yuna-san. I also learned a little thing about pheromones that helped." Neji told her while his eyes were still closed. Not missing a beat he added. "I can tell because you have the scent of vanilla and honey around you now. So I kinda cheated, but you enjoyed it."

Ten-ten blushed so badly that only Hinata could have matched it. And unfortunately, her team and Team 8 arrived. (**A/N: Shippuden outfits unless I say otherwise.**)

"AH, TEN-TEN, YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE BURNING BRIGHTLY TODAY!" Gai bellowed.

Kiba sniffed the air. "Why do you smell of-?"

He was knocked over and a rather large kunai was embedded in the ground a millimeter or so away from the very thing that defined him as a man. "Finish that sentence and I will make you a eunuch." Ten-ten hissed before grabbing the kunai and jumping back to where she had been standing.

"Who's this behind you?" Sakura asked.

Looking back, the brown haired girl saw Neji had his hood up, but she could see his face. "I'll tell you after training today. But he's a friend."

"YOSH, ANY FRIEND OF TEN-TEN'S IS A FRIEND OF MINE!" Lee cried. "IF I SHOULD NOT TREAT YOU AS ONE, THEN I WILL RUN AROUND KONOHA 500 TIMES ON MY HANDS WITH A BOULDER ON MY BACK AS PUNISHMENT!"

"A YOUTHFUL ENDEAVOR, LEE!" The other green spandex wearing man joined in.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI!"

The background shifted to a beach while an orange sunset shined in the back ground. The spandex wearing shinobi attempted to hug, but the key word is attempted. The robed man was between them and punched them so hard they were sent flying across the village. Everyone else looked at the man as their jaws hit the ground. The robed man chuckled. "Careful, a fly might decide to make its home their."

Jaws clicked shut as Kurenai stared at him. "No one has ever been able to break them apart. How the hell did you do it?"

"A lot of mental torture and seeing that scene over and over." He replied.

"How could you have seen it over and over?" Shikamaru asked. "The only person outside this training ground that has is Neji Hyuuga, and he is gone."

"Shikamaru, you're wrong there." Neji reached up and pulled down his hood. "I'm right here."

Shino simply raised an eyebrow, Shikamaru just went wide eyed, Kurenai was looking at him like he was a ghost, Kiba damn near pissed himself, Sakura's jaw was stretched to new levels and Lee and Gai (who came racing in to challenge the robed person to a spar) froze and due to their momentum, crashed into a random brick wall that suddenly appeared in the training ground. "Hey, everyone, guess who's back?" the weapons mistress teased.

Immediately Neji was bombarded with questions from the two teams. He held up a hand to stop them. "Calm down; I'm not going to spontaneously combust on you. One at a time, please, with the questions."

"NEJI-KUN, I WOULD LIKE TO SPAR WITH YOU TO SEE IF I HAVE GOTTEN ANY STRONGER!" Everyone's favorite Bushy Brow challenged.

Neji laughed. "Lee, you are very strong. Unfortunately, the only way you could beat me is if I had no access to my chakra."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Kaito-sensei managed to mix a bunch of seals and a globe together to create a training environment for training purposes similar to Tsukuyomi to an extent. One hour out here is the equivalent of day there. And he trained me, Hanabi-chan, Hinata-chan, and Naruto-san into the ground." Everyone's eyes bulged even further. "In other words, while I was gone, you all have had 3 years worth of training while I have had close to 15 years of training." (**A/N: I don't know the exact measurements, but I'm willing to ball park it.**)

"Holy shit." was all Kiba could say.

Kurenai stepped forward. "How is Hinata?"

Neji sighed. "Complicated. You all know of when Ibiki and Anko were sent out of the village for training some one?" Receiving nods, he continued. "They were torturing us so that we would be able to endure different types of tortures. Hinata was one of the more surprising cases. We found out that she has been reading Icha Icha since the Academy and has been having 'dreams' of Naruto-san doing things to her for a very long time." He shivered. "She just about raped him when he finally asked her out and he ended up causing some sort of mental breakdown. Hinata didn't leave his bed side, and then met with someone who explained why that happened and hasn't said anything about it except that she will wait until he was ready. By the way, Kiba, you owe me and Shino 25 D-ranks pay."

"Damn it!"

"Other than that incident, she has been doing well. She is known as Lady Vixen and is technically married to Naruto, but they have yet to consummate the marriage, due to Naruto. He hasn't treated her badly, just the opposite. That baka has been showering her with love and caused an upswing of dates, jealous girlfriends, and resentful boyfriends." Neji breathed out.

Everyone chuckled at that and began to walk out of the training ground and to a dango stand, where they witnessed Anko making out heatedly with Iruka with the heavy scent of arousal around them. Kurenai sent her friend home with the scarred chunin. They all sat down to eat as Izumi was strolling by. She froze and stared at the ex-Hyuuga member. "Neji?"

Neji looked up from chatting with Sakura and his eyes widened. "Izumi-sama?"

"Kami, it is you!" the female elder cried. She rushed over and pulled him up into a back breaking hug before giving him a once over. "I told you not to get taller than me and what did you do?"

"I didn't get taller, you got shorter!" Neji shot back.

"If I was younger, I'd make you eat those words."

"How's the clan?"

Izumi visibly saddened. "Things went down hill fast after you left. Hideki and the council have been using the curse seal on the branch members whenever they feel like it. Almost all of them are ready to just leave, but the curse mark is holding them back. Heck, even the main branch wants them gone."

Neji just smiled softly and pulled the elder Hyuuga into another hug as he slipped a scroll into her pocket whispering. "In the scroll is a bunch of seal tags for sealing in a large area. Also with it are seals that can nullify the curse seal. Time it right." He stepped back and said in a normal voice. "It's a pleasure seeing you again, but I am sure that you have other things to do."

"Indeed I do." Izumi caught on to his hinting. "It was nice seeing you, Neji-san. Everyone." She nodded to the other shinobi before taking her leave. She had to walk calmly, but inside she felt like skipping with happiness.

Neji just sat back down with a small smile. Hideki and the Hyuuga elders were screwed.

* * *

_Five days later_

Tsunade couldn't put her finger on it, but she felt like Neji had something to do with what happened at the Hyuuga compound. None of the ANBU could get in, and when they did, the Hyuuga simply stated that they were 'cleaning the house' of leeches and pests and didn't want anything to get in. Hideki had vanished, while Izumi took the role of the Hyuuga clan head.

With the village council, Danzou was furious. He lost the only foothold that he had in the clan and could no longer control it. The other clan heads were glad that the Hyuuga were now being led by a more level headed person.

Sasuke was put on a team under Kakashi, who had reentered ANBU service after a time. Danzou submitted a couple of younger ROOT agents, Sai and a girl who was called Kimiko. As the other participating genin teams gathered, the heads of the clans, the civilian council, and the advisors gathered as well. The Ryuugakure group was standing in the front and while everyone said their good byes, and left.

The massive group ran into little trouble. They did receive a scare though, when a wolf and a weasel with an eye-patch appeared and joined the group about halfway through Wind Country. They were named Fenrir and Buck respectively. Fenrir was a gray wolf with several scars on him. Kiba and Hana nearly had a heart attack when he told them that he got them from jumping between 2 opposing jutsus while chasing a rabbit. Buck only said that he got into a fight with a creature named Rudy and left it at that. They later found out that Buck was a contortionist after he got wet and wringed the water out of him by twisting his back enough to look like a spring. Danzou got a greedy look in his eye and Sasuke demanded that Buck serve him. This earned him a butt kicking, weasel style! Buck informed him afterwards when the Uchiha was strung up in a tree by various vines and tree limbs that he was already with Ryuugakure and worked alongside someone there. The arrogant boy then demanded that Fenrir become his, and this earned him a shrug and another tongue lashing. Fenrir was partnered with Neji, who later revealed himself to the Konoha group. The civilian council members tried to charge him with treason, but Tsunade pointed out that he left willingly with Naruto to exile, and as such could not be touched.

After a week of traveling, they arrived at the same point that Jiraiya had been trying to get in. When the sannin voiced the problem, Neji just shook his head. "Your toads were eaten by dragons." This shocked everyone. Neji continued, "Kaito-sensei struck up a deal with the dragons: the dragons deal with intruders in our country, and the shinobi deal with attacking others should we go to war. At least until our internal problem is taken care of." He stepped forward and placed his hand on the ground and sent out his chakra.

Danzou perked up at this. "What's going on?"

"Nothing you need to know and something I need to worry about." Neji spat back. A shadow darted out of the undergrowth and an eastern dragon as brown as the earth rose up slowly from the ground.

"Neji-san, how was your trip?" the dragon asked.

"Slight problems popped up on our way back here, but other than that, nothing. What about here, Fissure?"

"2 attacks have happened while you were gone, each time with more numbers and stronger. Two of them had to enter their Dragon Force form with the last attack."

Neji grimaced. "Send a message to Fyreice. I have the Konoha group with me. I'll be stopping by Razor's place before I get home."

Fissure chortled. "Lady Vixen and Lord Kitsune are there as well. I think they are testing those experimental seals that Isamu-san suggested to Kaito-sama. _Ciao_." The dragon faded back into the earth. Neji just stood up and motioned for the group to follow him.

As they walked, Danzo noticed that none of his ROOT agents were around them. Being discreet, he sent shadow clones out. They barely made it 20 feet away from the group before they dispelled after being attacked by vines. He shivered and continued walking. They eventually came to a hill side with a cottage with a manmade track carved into the hill. There was a roar of something digging into the dirt and 2 people shooting out from the back of the cottage.

Tsunade was allowed to follow Neji and Hanabi around the back, where she was introduced to Razor, a tall, white haired man covered in scars and blazing red eyes. Razor ran a track that the shinobi used to test their speed. He motioned over to the twin racers, who were on top of pure chakra constructs (**A/N: To better describe it, look at the Tron Light cycles but make them all blue with rather large Rasengans in place of the wheels**). The racers completed a few laps as the terrain became covered in obstacles varying from fallen tree to attacking shinobi throwing jutsus and other weapons at them. Pulling up, the odd things vanished and the two people took off their masks, goggles and jumpsuits to reveal two of the last people she expected to meet to the shocked Hokage.

Naruto had been forced by the others to abandon the orange nightmare he called a jumpsuit. They even made a bonfire of the burning and danced around it. Now, he wore a black long sleeved t-shirt over a mesh net shirt and an electric blue vest similar to a chunin's flak jacket but with out the scroll holsters along with a pair of black and dark blue pants and combat boots. His face had lost all of its baby fat, making his relation to Yondaime more and more evident. His whiskers were darker and his eyes now had slit pupils, similar to a fox's eyes. He pulled on a navy blue duster coat with red and electric blue lining and orange kanji on the back saying 'Fourth's Legacy'. Twin bracers sat on top of the coat sleeves completing his attire while a Ryuugakure headband sat on his forehead.

Hinata had changed as well. Her indigo hair was long before coming to a rest at the top of her waist. Her eyes were similar to Naruto's with her pupil remaining the same color as the rest of her eyes, but if one looked closely they could see the slit pupil. She wore the top of a fire red and bleach white battle kimono and a pair of ruby red pants with feminine combat boots. She had filled out her figure, now sporting middle C-cup breasts and an hourglass figure, making Tsunade feel almost jealous of her. Then she thought of the fan boys that she would be getting and chuckled mentally. She put a pair of twin tantos on her back in an X formation after putting up her hair in a long pony tail and adjusted the Ryuugakure headband around her neck.

Hinata smile warmly at the busty Hokage. "Tsunade-sama, welcome to Ryuu no kuni."

"Hey there, Baa-chan!" Everyone's favorite blonde exclaimed to Tsunade.

A tick mark appeared on Tsunade's forehead. "Ok, that's it! Get your ass back here!"

Hinata shook her head as she followed the rampaging Hokage as Tsunade chased after the elusive jinchuuriki as the Konoha group watched on with sweatdrops appearing. Danzou smiled mentally. Finally the Nine-tails was within his grasp. Now if only he could get him alone…

The Konoha Rookies' mouths were hitting the floor with how Hinata looked. Neji appeared beside her and motioned for them to continue. They walked on for about another 2 hours before night fell and they needed to set up camp. Naruto appeared with Tsunade trailing behind him looking exhausted. "You could have just taken the hit instead of playing 'Cat and Mouse'." Hinata chided her husband.

"Nah, but Baa-chan is getting faster. I almost had to take off the weights." Naruto shrugged.

"No, you wanted to show off."

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Did not."

"Did to or no ramen for a month."

Naruto's eyes went wide. "You wouldn't…."

"Naruto, we have lived in the same house for almost 2 years. And I have followed you even longer before that. I know you better than you. You haven't exactly known me long enough to know my weakness."

"Cinnamon buns."

Hinata was shocked. "How did you…"

"Kiba once told me of how he ate one from your plate. You chased him around Konoha until he promised to buy you 2 dozen fresh." Naruto smirked as the ex-princess blushed. "Blackmail can go both ways."

The female jinchuuriki sighed. "I'll drop the subject if you will."

"Deal."

Kurenai approached the bickering couple. "Hinata, is that you?"

"Is there anyone else that can love this baka," Hinata wrapped her arm around his waist. "and manage to keep him in line?"

"Kaa-san, Kaito-sensei, Isamu-san, Yuna-chan…need I continue?" Naruto quipped.

"and has blue hair?"

"Chronos-chan."

"Are you going to let me finish?"

"Sure, I have to set up the tent anyways." He detached himself from the pair and pulled out a scroll while walking to the outer edge of the group.

Kurenai turned back to her ex-student. "How are you?"

"Preparing for the Chunin Exams and tired. Those cycles took more chakra than we thought. We tested them about 20 times before you all came up." Hinata shrugged. "Naruto's like a child a lot. But considering his childhood, he was forced to grow up fast. He never got a decent childhood and now behaves like a kid at times. But pray you never fight him in battle. I've seen him mind fuck Neji in so many ways, I still can't figure out how he did it. And he's powerful. He managed to knock down the Raikage in a spar. He hasn't let A forget about it, either."

"Ha, I doubt it." Everyone's least favorite Uchiha snidely commented. He had managed to sneak over and was admiring her body. "Why don't you ditch the dobe and let me show you that an Elite like me can do?"

"He is a dobe, but he is my dobe." Hinata rounded on the Uchiha. "Let me make something perfectly clear to you. Naruto defeated Orochimaru and you in succession. You are weaker than him in every single way shape and form. Plus I have seen the size of you. I'm not impressed. So why don't you go and take that stick out of your ass before I do to you what I did to Kisame-san with a tree."

"And that is what?"

"I took Samehada from him and shoved the hilt up his ass."

"Ha, you can't touch me. I'm an Uchiha!"

"But you are not in Konoha," Naruto's icy tone came from behind Hinata. He appeared from the shadows, his eyes as cold and hard as ice and KI leaking towards the arrogant boy. "This isn't your home court. Out here is very dangerous, hence why no one has been inside the border. We are fighting a civil war and are barely winning. Should I find that you have done anything to threaten my home, I will make sure that I finish what Itachi started. And you will wish that he had." With that, he vanished into the tent with Hinata close behind.

Kurenai let out the air she hadn't realized she was holding in. Hinata was dead serious when she said that she didn't want Naruto as an opponent."

_In the tent_

Hinata watched her husband relax as she massaged his back. They were both in their under garments now, getting ready for bed. Sasuke really pissed Naruto off. "You really need to stop doting over me." She murmured to him. "I don't need protection."

"I know. But from certain enemies, you do." He murmured back to her. "If I hadn't appeared…"

"He is in unfamiliar territory. The dragons know my scent and are everywhere. If he managed to knock me out, he wouldn't get very far and he can't force me or my body to do anything. The dragons trust me and know about my devotion and love to you. If it went before the Council, he would lose. Konoha can't do a thing about it." She reasoned as she finished her massage and climbed into the sleeping bag with him. "I'm safe here."

"I just don't want to lose you." He said childishly.

Hinata smiled softly as she settled into his sleeping position as her head rested on his scarred chest. "You won't, Naru-kun, you won't."

* * *

**Kyuu: Whew that was a good one. Next chapter will be action heavy and have some big secrets coming into light.**

**Naruto: such as the reason behind my mental breakdown?**

**Kyuu: I'll leave that to the fan's imaginations for now. Now, here is a preview for my new story, Outcasts.**

* * *

In the alleyway behind a house, a boy with hair in the shape of a duck's ass was running the trash out to the trash cans in the alley. After dumping the bag, the dark haired boy stalked off to sleep and plan revenge on his brother.

Unseen by the boy, a shadow detached itself from the darkness and began rummaging quietly in the can. After 10 minutes, the shadow departed with dented and rusted kunai and several old jutsu scrolls pertaining to Uchiha techniques and new books for studying fuuinjutsu.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi was tired. It had been 5 years since the Kyuubi attack and the civilian council was hounding him still for the execution of Naruto. The boy was just a single year away from entering the Academy and they won't be able to touch him. Thankfully Danzou managed to make it so that the civilians and the other clan heads thought that he wanted Naruto to turn him into a weapon. But that couldn't be farther from the truth. Danzou wanted to keep the boy away from the cruelty that the civilians and certain shinobi wanted to put the boy through. He may be a war hawk, but even he knew that turning the boy into a mindless weapon would be disastrous. ROOT was continued, but on a lesser scale and was a very unique branch of ANBU with the approval of the Hokage. Going back to the subject: there were times that both the ex-ROOT leader and Hokage could not locate the boy and neither could find him. He just disappeared off the face of the earth at times. Both ANBU divisions did their damn best effort to locate the boy but could never find hide or hair of him. Naruto was like a ghost. They knew that he existed, but he was like smoke at times.

Sarutobi was working late in his office, trying to finish some last minute paperwork. He found another request from a civilian council member for the marriage of Sasuke Uchiha and his daughter. Torching the paper with a Katon jutsu, he moved to the next article when a knock was heard on his door. "Enter." The aged Hokage replied.

The door opened to reveal Danzou. "Sarutobi-sama, what on earth are you still doing up? The paperwork isn't going anywhere."

"Ha! It may not go anywhere but it grows and grows every second!" the Sandaime Hokage chuckled. "I don't know if its replication seals, or if it is actually plotting ways to paper cut me to death, but it is worse than Kyuubi."

"I may have something on that front."

Sarutobi grew serious. Pulling out his pipe, he motioned for the elder to continue.

"I believe that Naruto is talking with it." Danzou supplied as he sat on the couch. "When you consider it, that kitsune is more than likely the only person who can teach the level of stealth Naruto may be using. My ROOT agents are not even close to him in terms of stealth, but luck shined on them tonight."

"What happened?"

"One of the agents, Sai if I'm not mistaken, is tasked with watching the Uchiha and seeing if there is any way to deter him from the destructive path he is following. Sasuke took out the trash tonight, throwing away old scrolls and books on sealing. As the Uchiha left, Sai saw a shadow detach itself from the opposite side of the alley and rummage through the can. He activated his night vision goggles and found that it was Naruto."

"How is the boy?" Sarutobi inquired.

"He is malnourished and scared according to Sai's report. The only food he has been able to get is from Ichiraku's when he can afford it. If the state of his clothes is anything to go by, he has been out of the orphanage for at least 2 or 3 months."

"Now that I think about it, a couple of the clans have reported something or someone rummaging through their garbage at random times. They have tried to catch the culprit, but they just slip out of their grasp." Sarutobi added. "Do you think that it's him?"

"More than likely. I do know that the child may have inherited Minato's mind. I mean, look at his pranks. He can pull them off and no one can point a finger at him or he is within the law for doing it." Danzou supplied.

The Hokage pulled out his viewing orb. "Let us see if we can find him."

The orb glowed, and the fog departed to reveal the Mitsurugi Weapon's shop forge. There were several seals around the general area, more than likely stopping the sound. Naruto was in front of the furnace, shirt less and sweating from the heat exposure. Danzou commented. "He is going to have fan girls when he is older."

"Yes, but that may not happen until he does something to save the village or he is over 18." Hiruzen sighed.

Naruto pulled something out of the forge and proceeded to pound on the item with a hammer. After about a half hour, the two spies saw that he was making a shin guard.

"What is he up to?"

* * *

**Kyuu: the same thing will be put up on the next Legends chapter. If I receive at least one review to continue Outcasts, I will post the first chapter. Until next time, Ja ne!**


	16. Chapter 16: Arrival

**Kyuu: Another day, another chapter. and Merry Christmas to all my Readers!**

**Naruto: Will we finally see some action now?**

**Kyuu: yep, but after some review answering. A majority of them were for my story Outcasts, but there were some that reviewed on the story.**

**Naruto: Ah, I see your point. Here is the one from linkfx.**

**Kyuu: Sasu-gay is going to get shown up even more in this chapter.**

**Naruto: kanahime-chan is commenting on the killing bonfire.**

**Kyuu: hey it was pretty cool. Now something I'm noticing is that no one is mentioning the whole 'shoving the hilt of Samehada up Kisame's ass' thing.**

**Naruto: Why?**

**Kyuu: What is Samehada's defense against being taken by anyone other than Kisame?**

**Naruto: spikes appear on the hil….oh.**

**Kyuu: Yup.**

**Naruto: Ouch. Did you really have to make her crazy?**

**Kyuu: First off, the crazy thing would have been shoving the sword up his ass blade first. Secondly, he pissed her off.**

**Naruto: You never did tell me why.**

**Kyuu: well, you can just forget about it and move on. Shout outs to Chewie Cookies, kanahime-chan, Noctus Of The Thousand Blades, xXThe Girl In WonderlandXx, yukicrewger2, Kitsune-bi no Sennin, and Bibliophile1521. And adngo714 for the new title of the story!**

**Disclaimer: If you care at all, refer to chapter 1.**

* * *

Neji poked his head out of his tent and groaned. One of the more unique defenses that the dragons administered to the land was rapid climate change. And due to its unpredictability, it was a major pain in the ass.

For example, when they put up the tents the other night, it was summer time in Konoha. Now, it was snow. And lots of it.

Crawling out of his warm tent, where Ten-ten felt the first chills of the now cold air, he flashed through hand seals and muttered. "Echoed Voice no jutsu." Then he cried out. "ALL OF YOU, UP AND AT 'EM! IT'S MORNING!"

The effects were immediate. Everyone was shooting up out of their sleeping bags and groaning. Thankfully Sakura stopped most of her 'Banshee' screams before she started Tsunade's apprenticeship. Neji shivered at the thought of teaching her that jutsu. Fangirls plus Echoed Voice no jutsu equals ruptured eardrums and many deaths depending on how close you were to the epicenter.

Neji noticed a relatively lighter patch of snow where Naruto and Hinata had had their tent. He sighed. They were both really early risers.

He heard zippers moving and counted down.

3….

2….

1…

"What the fuck happened?" Tsunade demanded.

"It's one of our defenses for the time being. The dragons administered a jutsu that alters the weather at random intervals. As it just so happens, it's snow. I think that's the 8th time this month." Neji replied coolly as the heating seals in his cloak warded off the cold that threatened to seep in. it was a rather handy feature with the cloaks.

Tsunade noticed his lack of shivering. "Aren't you cold?"

Neji shook his head. "No for a number of reasons. One of the reasons is that I was forced to do survival training in similar weather. And the cloaks have self heating seals in them. These are standard issue for Ryu shinobi."

"G-G-Give m-me y-y-y-y-your c-c-c-c-cloak now, h-h-h-half b-b-b-b-breed." Sasuke demanded as best he could as a chilly breeze blew across him.

"Nope."

Naruto appeared in a lightning shunshin. "Hey, we found the transportation. Should we use it?"

"Might as well. How far is it?"

"Over a couple of hills to the west."

"Got it. And you and Hinata?"

"Hunting. You forgot to mention to them that the animals out here are thieves when it comes to food." This sent the Konoha group scrambling to their packs only to find that they were joking.

One of the merchant civilian council members waddled up. He was a particularly fat man, as in bigger than an Akimichi. He declared, "We will not move another inch. You shall bring the transportation here."

All of the Ryu-nins looked at him and burst out laughing. Neji and Naruto were leaning against each other struggling to catch their breaths. "Oh that is rich." Naruto chuckled. His eyes flashed from mirthful blue to icy in an instant. "Something you should be aware of. Most of this country is untamed. Meaning if there is someone or something that is useless and holding the group back, we cut it off. So you will be moving." He began to walk around the councilman like a hungry wolf that trapped a rabbit. The eyes helped in scaring the man. "Should any of us Ryu-nin leave you alone, you will be dead within 5 minutes. The dragons are the only ones who know what lurk in the woods and I know as well." He growled like a fox. "So when you tell us to do something, realize this. As I told Sasuke-teme last night, this is not Fire Country. This is not your home court. Out here, there are only 3 laws that influence the forest. One is the survival of the fittest. The second is change. The third is equivalent exchange. Memorize it and don't forget it." He stopped next to Tsunade. "This is a very dangerous place. It would be relatively easy for one to get lost."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, I'm not stupid enough to due that." Naruto's eyes hardened even more. "I'm making you a guarantee. Fall behind, and you will be killed." With that, he vanished into the woods.

Neji shivered. "Lemme tell you, it's fucking creepy when he does that when you're fighting in fog. I shit myself numerous times just from him doing that alone. That move alone made me lose a few spars."

"Peh, he probably doesn't have any skills." Sasuke huffed arrogantly. "He is still a dobe and always will be."

"Yes, but he took down Orochimaru in one strike and pummeled you into the ground afterwards." Neji spat pointedly.

"He got lucky."

"Sometimes that's all you need. But with Orochimaru, the only way to take him down was with the sword he used."

Tsunade quirked an eyebrow at this as they started moving. "Sword?"

"It's sealed in his home with a blood seal. He crafted that thing for ages." The ex-Hyuuga chuckled. "He engraved about a dozen reality seals on it."

"Reality seals?" Jiraiya appeared beside him.

"They are seals that strike at reality. Say for example you use the blade on some one and you are actually attacking a clone. The sword will slice the clone, dispelling it, and the damage will be dealt back to the enemy." Neji described. "He specifically made it to kill 2 people. One of them is dead now. Kaito-sensei will be using it to kill the second."

"He should just give it to me." Everyone's favorite arrogant prick demanded. The councilman before voiced his agreement.

"It can't be used by anyone other than those of Namikaze blood." Neji revealed. "Kaito-sensei and Naruto are the only living Namikazes. No one can use it. Hell, I didn't even get to see it after it was made and when it was used. Only Hinata and Kaito-sensei know. Don't even think of stealing it." He warned the Uchiha. "Multiple seals guard it and all of them are primed to kill. I know because I tested the seals before they finished them."

* * *

After a few minutes, the group came across a train platform (you know, like the ones you see in those Wild West movies). Naruto was writing on a scroll and Hinata was asleep leaning on his back. After several minutes, the train arrived. There were 7 carriages. The first and last ones were off limits. The Ryu-nin moved to the second front most one while the Leaf-nin had to make due with the third and fourth cars much to the civilian council's dismay. When they began to voice their protest, Hinata pulled out one of her tantos and began to sharpen it. They quickly got the message and boarded. The second to last car was for luggage and the one before that was the dining car.

Tsunade looked over the interior of the car with a skilled eye as did Jiraiya and the elder shinobi. Seal tags were on the four corners of the carriages. From what Jiraiya could tell, the seals were barrier seals, designed to keep things out and things in.

After a half hour of sitting, the Rookies searched for Naruto and Hinata to get answers. They only turned up Neji, who was conversing quietly with his new fiancé. Kiba waited until a break in the talking before saying. "Neji, where is Naruto and Hinata?"

Neji looked at them as if they were stupid. "There is a reason why you can find them. They never boarded."

"May I inquire as to why?" Shino asked.

Neji just pointed out the window.

The group looked and right next to the car was a fox and a vixen, both Akamaru's size. The vixen was indigo colored with white streaks while the kitsune was yellow with black streaks. The kitsune sported Naruto's blue eyes while Hinata's eyes sat on the vixen. Sakura's eyes widened. "That's them?"

"Yep. They asked me to tell you why they are the way they appear. He motioned for them to sit. "Both of them are jinchuuriki. The Yondaime never killed Kyuubi. Kyuubi was too powerful. So he had to do the next best thing; he sealed it into his own child. That child was Naruto." He looked at the lack of surprise on their faces. "Tsunade must have informed you. Hinata is one as well. She carried Lelani, the celestial nine tailed vixen."

"Wait, you said 'carried'." Sakura interrupted. "What happened?"

"All I know is that Kaito-sensei, Naruto, and Hinata left for a few months and came back changed. They would only say that Kami struck them a deal and they accepted." Neji shrugged. "Whatever the deal was, it gave them a big power boost and got the dragons to accept them. One of the abilities that they have is the Ascendant Creature no jutsu. It transforms them into the creature inside them."

"So they are biju now?"

"Yes and no. They are the biju's species. Both are kitsunes, and so Naruto and Hinata transform into kitsunes." Neji waved his hand at the two transformed shinobi. He got yips as a reply. "You all saw Kaito-sensei's transformation. He is the holder of Gondra, the ten tailed dragon, hence why he turned into a dragon."

Naruto and Hinata suddenly vanished. Neji frowned and moved quickly to the door connecting to the front car. He poked his head out and swore loudly. Coming back inside, he ran to the back of the car and slammed his fist into a button next to the doorway before leaping out the door and out of sight as the other Ryu-nin followed.

Along all of the cars seals became active and effectively sealed in the other passengers. Jiraiya immediately noticed that the seals were active and rushed to one of the windows and gapped.

(Begin Nero by Two Steps from Hell)

They had entered a very large valley. The train was headed for the city that was carved from the mountain side in front of them (**A/N: It is ****Minas Tirith from Lord of the Rings**). Dragons were flying out in force and shinobi were running towards the city as well, as if they were running away from something. Jiraiya turned to the direction that they had come in and saw a massive black wave of wvyerns bearing down on the opposing army. Jiraiya's eyes widened. "Oh Kami, you might want to see this, Tsunade-hime."

The other Leaf members looked and screamed as a wyvern crash landed next to the train after being blown out of the sky by a wind dragon. Looking up as best that they could, another wyvern was knocked down in front of the train. "Brace for impact!" Some hidden speakers blared, causing everyone to do just that.

The train slammed into the cropse and derailed. Shikamaru muttered "Troublesome."

The train grinded to a stop after gouging a trench into the earth as the seals deactivated. A Ryu-nin appeared and shouted. "Run for the city! Whatever you do, don't stop! If you stumble or fall behind, one of the shinobi or dragons will help you!"

Another figure crashed into the earth next to the train. As the dust cleared, Kurenai gasped as Hinata jumped clear of the crater and charged the nearest wyvern. Her tantos flashed as flames erupted around her as she shouted, "Ryu-katon: Flare Blitz!" She tackled the wyvern and an explosion of flames removed her from view. As the flames died down, she was seen running towards the opposing army crying, "Ryu-katon: Flame Charge!" She picked up speed as flames engulfed her legs and arms. She disappeared into a mob of wyverns that later exploded into various body parts. Kurenai was forced to move from her position as a stray fireball one of the fire dragons had launched landed right here she had observed her ex-student.

Jiraiya was looking for Naruto as best he could from the running and evasive maneuvers he had to do to keep from being injured. He jumped a mile when an explosion occurred in front of the group and Naruto was tackling 2 wyverns. He let out a roar of laughter as he flashed through hand seals and rumbled, "Ryu-raiton: Spark!" Neon yellow electrical energy surrounded him as he charged into one of the enemy dragons. The wyvern let out a cry of anger before collapsing with a Naruto sized hole in him. "Ryu-raiton: Thunderpunch!" he exclaimed as his fists were engulfed in a yellow and white aura. He threw an uppercut at a wyvern that had snuck up on him. The wyvern was shocked and sent rocketing up into the air. Naruto moved on as the now dead wyvern landed behind him, blocking Jiraiya's view of him.

The group was now in the city and on the third level about to enter one of the shelters when suddenly the wyverns all roared in unison as a giant lizard like golem appeared at the base of the city and began its assault. Kaito, or Bee ran by the entrance of said shelter and shouted, "Ryuton: Dragon Force!" as he leaped over the edge. An icy blue aura of chakra surrounded him as he hurtled to the lower level.

Kurenai, Jiraiya, and Kakashi gasped as in the distance, they witnessed Naruto and Hinata doing the same. Naruto was surrounded by a black and blue aura of electricity and Hinata let a white and red aura of fire embrace her. Both transformed into the very same dragons that appeared at the gates of Konoha many years ago. Kaito transformed into a semi-bipedal dragon with gray scales and ice blue and white protusions on his body. A gleaming yellow gem appeared on his forehead as his eyes shifted from heterochromic to piercing yellow. He hissed before unleashing a bluish white beam of energy that froze the first enemy to be hit. Kaito then let out a wave of icy energy.

The trio didn't see the results as the blast doors slammed shut, effectively sealing in the population. No noise could be heard from the outside.

(End Nero by Two Steps from Hell)

* * *

Tsunade turned to find the cavern bustling with movement. All of the civilians and shinobi of Ryuugakure continued to move about as if nothing had happened. Neji motioned for the Leaf-nin to follow him. He then led them through a series of caverns and showed them the hotel that would be their residence. He then dismissed himself to check on his family with Ten-ten in tow.

After getting settled in, Tsunade and Jiraiya began to walk around the caverns and learned a little bit about the city. The majority of the caverns mimicked the outside. You had to switch levels to get to certain places and it took a while to find Neji who was chatting animatedly with another Ryu-nin. Tsunade cleared her throat to get his attention. "Would I be able to meet with the Ryukage?"

"Nope. You would be able to meet with the Shame'domtu council, but Naruto is outside fighting." Neji replied like it was normal.

Jiraiya's eyes bulged. "That gaki is Kage?"

"Yes and no. Hang on." He turned to his companion. "I'll see you tomorrow for training." He led the two remaining sannin away. "He has been chosen to be Ryukage, but he said that he wanted to rise through the ranks like a regular shinobi. And the dragon council respected his request and sent him through training hell." He shivered. "I could only do one level. Naruto had to do all nine."

Neji led them through a cave close to where the elder ninja had found him. "Now I warn you, there is a council of war going on. So things may get hairy." He opened the door and unleashed a torrent of noise.

"We should strike them at their home like they are doing with us!"

"Ok then granite for brains, pray tell where that may be?"

"Come off it air head, you air dragons are supposed to be the trackers!"

"And you are the sensors, Talc skin!"

"You stay out of this, water brain and let the warriors do the talking!"

"Oy! Water is just as powerful as either of you two!"

Ignitus was the first to notice the new arrivals. Neji pulled a bag of popcorn from somewhere and was currently munching on it as he watched the exchange go on. Jiraiya and Tsunade were slackjawed and bug eyed. Here was the council of the arguably most powerful species on the planet and they were arguing like fangirls over Sasuke! Ignitus cleared his throat. "We have guests!" He bellowed above the din.

Faster than anyone could see, the mess of paperwork and other utensils was cleaned up and everyone was below their respective emblem. Neji just sat there amused. "Welcome, Sannin and Hokage, to Ryuugakure, or better known amongst dragons by its second name, Fyreice." Ignitus intoned. "I am Ignitus, head of the Dragon Council and representative of the Hearth or Fire Dragons."

The dark brown/green eastern dragon rumbled. "I am Terrador of the Quake or Earth Dragons."

"I am Volteer of the Storm or Lightning Dragons." The electric yellow western dragon barked.

"I am Jetstream of the Cloud or Wind Dragons."

"I am Tidal of the Current or Water Dragons."

"And I am Cynder of the Darkness or Shadow Dragons." The dark skinned dragon nodded her head to the statue that took up the seventh seat. "That is the representative for the Sun, or Light Dragons. Unfortunately we are unable to find them at the time."

Ignitus nodded at her statement and turned back to the two summoners. "I must apologize to you and your shinobi for the near death experience that you encountered on the way here."

"Why did the shinobi not fight?" Tsunade asked.

"This war is between dragons. Humans have no business butting in. But there are some exceptions." Terrador turned to them and looked at the trio as if he was sizing them up for a meal.

"We encountered difficulties with the creation of our Ryuugakure. The previous leader of the Darkness was Rismak, a dragon that hates humans with every fiber of his being. He was behind the exile of Kaito-san, Chronos-chan, and Terra-kun." Tidal explained. "We decided to eject him from the council. Kaito-san managed to point out that we had closed ourselves from the world and that we should reconnect with it. And that the best way was to create our own village."

"Rismak was against this plan, saying that it will lead to our downfall. When he left, he went to the lesser dragons and allied with them. After that, you see the results." Volteer voiced softly. "We dragons fight to defend the humans that we live with now. Only three of the shinobi are able to fight along side us."

"Kaito, Naruto and Hinata." Jiraiya realized.

"They are able to turn into the warriors of old, Kaito can become Kyurem, the dragon of the North wind. Naruto is Zekrom, the dragon of the East wind. Hinata is Reshiram, the dragon of the West wind. Chronos is the dragon of the Time Stream. Terra is the dragon of the Void of Space. As of this moment, only the dragon of the Dark Face and the dragon of the Light Face remain unknown to us." The sage of the council, Jetstream said. "We are doing our best to locate them as we speak."

Ignitus raised his head to his full height. "For now rest. The Exams will begin in a month. Explore our village. But be aware. We will eliminate any threat to us before it has a chance to even rise. Keep an eye on the Uchiha boy."

* * *

**Kyuu: I'm kinda running out of steam with this one.**

**Naruto: No, you're running out of ideas for the bits between the big parts.**

**Kyuu: Naruto, do the world a favor and be quiet. Legends and Outcasts will be updated this week! Read and Review.**

**Until next time, Ja ne!**


	17. Chapter 17: Hiatus

**Kyuu:**** It is with a heavy heart that I write/type this.**

**To all of my readers, my stories are going on hiatus for at least 9 weeks. This is due to my entering the United States Navy. I leave on February 2****nd****, and will not be able to write or type my stories while in basic training.**

**I'll give you a status on the stories as well.**

**THVD: this story is nearly done with some plot twists as it ends and there will not be a sequel to it for now. I have debated back and forth on this and am still considering plotlines.**

**Legends: There are roughly 7 to 8 chapters left for this story until it is done, come up with some insults when you can and pm my profile. I'll look at them after Basic.**

**Outcasts: This story has a ways to go, but I hope it remains popular.**

**Also, I read an update on fg7dragon about a new bill going through Congress. I won't put it up on this update, but refer to the story of Naruto Chaos Mage for further details. Please keep fight to keep Fanfiction open. I really love this website and want to keep putting stories up and reading stories by other people. FIGHT FOR YOUR RIGHT TO WRITE!**


End file.
